Love between the captains
by devi no kaze
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji were newlyweds now... they had married legally. When Tezuka won his first Grand Slam, Fuji had a surprise for him. What might that be? warning : Female Fuji and Yukimura
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Another story... an OOC characters... Fuji is girl in this story...

**Love Between Two Captains**

Chapter 1

Fuji was walking to the teacher's room to collect her note book when her best friend ran to her and almost knocked her on the floor.

"Hoi...hoi...Fu-ji-ko" Kikumaru Eiji, the famous acrobatic tennis player jumped beside her. He looked so happy.

"What is it Eiji ?" Fuji asked amusingly. She liked the childish side of Kikumaru. It made her fresh.

"You know, I found my favorite toothpaste yesterday." He said happily.

"Oh really ?"

"Yes, I went to the shop yesterday with my sister." They talked happily along the hall until Fuji bumped onto someone.

"Ah.. Sorry" She looked up and saw Tezuka Kunimitsu standing in front of her, looked unhappy. Kikumaru gulped thickly while looking at the tall and cool guy in front of them.

"Use your eyes while you're walking !" Tezuka said emotionless and walked away.

"How rude..." Fuji thought. Well, Tezuka Kunimitsu was a cool, handsome and charming guy at school but he was also the coldest and meanest guy entire the school or even entire Tokyo. Everyone who spent the their time with him would hurt and ran way from him. Fuji wondered how Oishi could stand with this guy for years and became his best friend. Not to mention they have opposite attitude..

"Nya!! Fujiko you okay ?" Kikumaru asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Eiji. Let's goto teacher's room" Fuji smiled kindly to him.

-******----

At the court, after tennis practice, boy's club....

"Nya... I'm so tired... Nya!!!" Kikumaru dropped his body to the floor and whined. Today the practice was more disipline than before. Tezuka Kunimitsu was pointed to be the new captain and he became a very mean one. He would gave punishment to everyone who disobey. The regular ran almost one hundred laps and the others or non regular ran fifty laps. So mean for the first time lead the practice.

"Tezuka buchou was so mean. Why he could be like that ?" Momoshiro said. He didn't want to run because it would make him hungry. If he was hungry, he would buy burgers abd lost his money instantly.

"Maybe we should make him stop give us laps." Kawamura said.

"How ?" They asked in unison.

"Maybe we should make him fall in love." Echizen, the great freshman said bored. The regular stared at him. When did that such an idea appeared inside Echizen's brain ?? Inui opened his green book.

"Maybe that'll work. Tezuka, although so mean and cold, I'm sure 76 % he has a soft spot in his heart. The question is who will be the girl ?"

The regular silent. Thinking who should they choose for their buchou ? Just then a certain figure passed them and greeted.

"Good afternoon boys, finish your practice already ? They turn their head and saw Fuji standing in her captain uniform (she was the girl tennis club's captain) and a racket in her hand.

"Ah.. hai Fuji kun. I see you finish yours too" Oishi said kindly.

"Yes, I do. Well, I have to go now. Jya..." Fuji walked away and waved her hand. Then a sudden idea hit their head.

"That's it !! Fuji senpai will be the girl !" Momishiro claimed happily.

"No!!!" Eiji shook his head.

"Why Eiji enpai ?"

"I don't want my best friend to get hurt !"

"I agree with Momoshiro, Eiji. We need a strong and pretty girl for Tezuka. Fuji is the girl who maybe can capture his heart. She's pretty, smart, strong and don't forget she has sadistic side inside her."

"Yeah, she will be a good girlfriend for Buchou." Momoshiro said.

"Very well then, let's go home and think an idea to get them together. We'll discuss tomorrow" Inui said.

"Yosh!!!"

"Usu..."

"Hai..."

"Nya..."

"Fssshhhh...."

TBC....

A/N : Well review please and help me to get them together.... Any idea ???


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I'm sorry I posted my fict twice and in different title. I didn't know what happen that time. I felt I hadn't post my story so I posted once again. Well actually the real title is Love Between Two Captain but I will continue this story in second title since the reviews are there anyway… Oh and I'm looking for a beta reader now, I know my english is bad. Who wanna be my beta reader ??

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

**Love Between Two Captains**

Kikumaru Eiji focused his eyes to a green yellow ball that flew toward him. With his acrobatic skill, he managed to smash it away and made a score.

"Game set Kikumaru, 6-5" Oishi as the judge shout from the baseline. Kikumaru jumped happily. Today, he had a match with Momoshiro. He had to work hard because Momoshiro had a very powerful energy especially when he did his Dunk Smash.

"Hoi… I'm win nya !!! Momo-chan, you said you'll treat me a burger if I win…!!!" Kikumaru shouted loudly made everyone on the court hear what he said. Twitching his eyebrows, Tezuka barked from the side of the court.

"Kikumaru, 20 laps around the court for being too loud !"

"Eh ??? Buchou but—but—"

"No buts, run now or I'll give you more laps." Tezuka said, leaving no space for a complain. Pouted, Kikumaru ran his laps. Momoshiro laughed as he watched his senpai ran. He thought he was safe from his mean buchou's laps. But it seemed he thought too soon.

"Momoshiro, 20 laps around the court for laughing to your senpai !" Tezuka commanded.

"Echizen, 20 laps for stop practice !"

"But Buchou, I just tie my shoes"

"You shouldn't let your guard down Echizen. You could tie to make them more tight before practice. Now run!"

_'Ugrh… shit'_ Echizen sighed.

They start for his laps. Meanwhile, a pair of blue eyes watched the practice from afar. Tezuka scanned the court with his sharp hazel brown eyes. Ready to give anyone punishment.

Practice over much to the members relieved. After practice, the regular minus Tezuka gathered in hall to discuss the plan. Most of them didn't know how would they do because Tezuka and Fuji were difficult to be expected. They were opposite in a very unique way. It was difficult to make a plan if they didn't know what they like ? What were their hobbies ? how did they act at school and house? So the regulars decided to make a spy team. They would stalk both of them. Kikumaru, Oishi, Kawamura and Momoshiro would stalk Fuji. It was easy for Kikumaru since he was her best friend. Besides, Fuji was a cheerful and kind person. She would be a good person to talk to, especially with a person like Momoshiro, and two kind person like Oishi and Kawamura. They just had to keep their mouth shut and didn't show any of signal that they up to something. So they could make the stalk or interogation about her life –Fuji's- easier.

The other, Inui, Kaidoh and Echizen would stalk Tezuka. It was really difficult to stalk him because he never do something more than study and tennis. But they had Echizen who looked like little Tezuka when it came to tennis so maybe they could use Echizen. The sound of bell rang, made they returned to their class and continued the plan at lunch break.

-Somewhere at the library-

Tezuka sat down in one of the table in library, trying to solve the last question in his math book. Although Tezuka was close to the smartest person everyone had ever seen but sometimes he find that some of the questions was difficult to be done. Well, no one was perfect right ?

He liked library. No one would disturb him here, not his fangirls or maybe the noise from silly people. He was done with his question when he heard a voice behind him.

"Your answer is wrong, Tezuka-kun" Tezuka turned his head and see Fuji standing behind him. Few thick books about Biology and Anatomy were in her hand. Tezuka turned his head once again to his book. Trying to find what's wrong with his answer secretly. He didn't like someone told him it was right or wrong. Although sometimes he admitted they were right.

Fuji smiled. She sat across him, put her books on the table and grabbed Tezuka's book. She wrote down the right solve before she returned his book. Tezuka's eyes looked at her coldly almost irritated.

"I don't need your help" He said.

"I just trying to help you, that's all." Fuji shrugged. Tezuka ignore her and packed his things.

"I saw boy's tennis practice this morning. I think you were too cruel. You made them running laps because a silly things they did. That's unfair" Fuji said. Her beautiful blue eyes opened. Tezuka stopped from what was he doing and looked at Fuji.

"It's not your business, Fuji-kun. That's the way I lead the practice. Maybe you don't do that in the practice to your girls but that doesn't mean I have to do something like you. Who do you think you are? you just a captain like me, nothing more or higher than that. Can you find something more interesting than always comment at me." Tezuka said and left.

Fuji silent for a moment before she opened one of her books and started wrote her assignment. _That guy should find a manner teacher.._ she thought _That will make him more polite_. She really didn't know why that such mean and cold guy could be oh so popular among the girls in school.

TBC

A/N : Yoo.. this is chapter 2. Thank you for your review, they help me a lot… (^_^) I want to know what do you think about this chapter… so please review and help me find an idea what should the regular do next… Jya..!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Thank you for your reviews (^_^) Well this is third chapter…

Disclaimer : I don't own Prince of Tennis, it belongs to Takeshi Konomi and I just own the idea, the story and my account.

**Chapter 3**

**Love Between Two Captains**

-Saturday Morning, Inui's house, 07.00 am-

"Ummnn… I'm still sleepy…" Kikumaru yawned and lied his head on Oishi's shoulder. Today was Saturday and usually he woke up at 9 o'clock, but now he stuck in Inui's house at 7 am for the meeting. In fact, the meeting was around 6 a.m but they hadn't start it yet because they waited for Echizen and Momoshiro. Both of them were late.

"They're late." Oishi observed calmly.

"It's Ochibi. He's always late. But for Momo-chan it's weird because he's always on time. Well not always but most of time he is." Kikumaru said softly, almost fell asleep if Oishi didn't shook him.

Kaidoh hissed in annoyance. Inui came out of the kitchen with tea and snack for everyone. Since the meeting had been his idea, they were meeting at his house. The regular would come except for Kawamura who was busy helping his father.

"Don't worry they'll be here." He said, setting down the tray and taking a seat beside Kaidoh.

Kaidoh hissed. "Those idiots better show up."

Inui put a hand on Kaidoh's shoulder, causing Kaidoh to blush. "I'd say about a 75 chance they come."

The door bell rang. Inui answered it to find Echizen and Momo. Echizen's face was dark and he looked angry. Maybe because he had to wake up early.

"Sorry, My mother wanted me to help her with something and I had to help Echizen's father to wake him up and it need a long time, Ne Echizen ?" Momo explained as he turned to the younger boy.

"Whatever" Echizen muttered under his cap.

They walked into the living room and sat down with the rest of the team.

"Well since all of you already here, let's start the meeting. From the data I've collected from previous attempts, Tezuka's family especially his father , Tezuka Kuniharu, and grandfather, Tezuka Kunikazu, have behaviour exactly like him except the mean manner. They are cold and very observant. His mother Tezuka Ayana is a loving mother and she's very nice. So, we can gather more information from her when Tezuka 's not around besides we stalk Tezuka."

"Woa… Buchou's family have same name, Kunikazu and Kuniharu it's not surprise Buchou's name is Kunimitsu. Ne Echizen, you look like Buchou's son why don't you change your name become Kuniryoma, huh ?" Momo said laughing.

"Shut up Momo senpai ! That sound disgusting. I like my name and I won't change my name" Echizen said.

"Baka Momo, can't you use your brain for once ?" Kaido said.

"Who you called Baka, Mamushi ?" Momoshiro stood up and grabbed Kaidoh's collar.

"What ? Wanna fight ?"

"Bring it on !"

"Hei, hei calm down ! We're here to discuss about Fuji and Tezuka not to hear or see you two fight, okay !" Oishi the mother of Seigaku said.

"Inui is right, Sit you two! I'll continue" Inui pushed his glasses. They sat down and looked away from each other.

"Second is Fuji. Fuji has two siblings. First is Fuji Yuuki, a university student. He's so open and kind maybe we can ask for his help. Second is Fuji Yuuta, he's studying at St. Rudolf because he doesn't want to be together with his sister."

"So what will we do next ?" Kikumaru asked as he chewing down the snack.

'Well, like this….." Inui began to explain his plan and idea.

-Seigaku, 07.00 a.m, girl's tennis court-

"Everyone gather around !" Fuji's voice rang across the court and the members of girls tennis club gathered in front of her and Ryuuzaki sensei.

"Well, since tomorrow we'll have a friendly match with Shibuya Gakuen so I want all of you to practice hard !"

"Hai sensei"

"Good, now start the practice !"

"Hai"

Fuji was about to turned when Ryuuzaki sensei called her. She turned around and faced her sensei.

"Fuji, come to my office after practice !"

"Hai sensei" Ryuuzaki sensei left walked toward boys tennis club. Probably to tell Tezuka the same thing.

The practice was went well, with Fuji's ability to lead her team and her genius brain to make a tactic, The regulars was looked more sure with their ability to defeated their opponent tomorrow. Fuji was about to lock the clubroom when she remembered that she had to go to Ryuuzaki sensei's office. After say goodbye to her friends, she left to meet her coach.

Fuji hummed happily in her way, thinking that tomorrow match would be easy. Just she turned left, she bumped onto someone. She looked up and see she bumped onto Tezuka…again. It seemed they went to same direction, Ryuuzaki sensei's office. Smile warmly she greeted him.

"Ah, Tezuka kun, you want to come to Ryuzaki sensei's room too ?"

Tezuka just glanced at her coldly and walked away left her without saying anything. Sighing, she ran to catch up beside him. Knowing that Tezuka wouldn't answer her question or respond her words, she kept silent. They arrived at Ryuzaki sensei's room. Fuji reached out her hand to open the door but her hand landed on top a hand, Tezuka's hand. It seemed Tezuka was doing the same thing. Felt a glare from the taller boy, she withdrew her hand and let Tezuka opened the door.

Tezuka opened the door and greeted immediately with their coach sitting on the table, her hand was holding few papers. Tezuka and Fuji bowed.

"You want to see me… I mean us Ryuuzaki sensei ?" Fuji asked.

"Well, yes. I have to go Osaka for few days so I want you two to give these papers to some schools that will be our opponent to have a friendly match. You two can do it tomorrow afternoon. The practice will be lead by Oishi and Zakuro."

"Hai sensei" Tezuka _said 'why should I send those paper with this girl ? I can do it myself'_

"Of course sensei" Fuji answered _'tomorrow will be a long and boring day because I have to be with this cold guy'_

Unknown from them, a taller boy was eavesdropping through the door. He smiled.

'_Good, since the buchous will go for a long time, Ryuuzaki sensei will go to Osaka and Oishi lead the practice, I can start the plan tomorrow'_

He opened his green book and wrote….

Plan one -Interview Tezuka's mother about Tezuka's life-

-Look for a formal clothes, tie and wig-

'_Should be careful tomorrow'_ He though and left.

-The afternoon, Seigaku's gate, 02.00 pm-

Fuji ran to the gate to meet Tezuka, she was already 15 minutes late and she knew it would make Tezuka angry. She spotted Tezuka standing and glancing to his watch. She hurriedly ran to him.

"I'm sorry I'm late Tezuka kun" she apologized. Tezuka just stared at her and walked away.

"Let's go"

"Hai"

Meanwhile…..

"Hoi, hoi I saw they already left" Kikumaru said as he opened the door.

"Good, now we will do the plan" Inui pushed his glasses.

'Wow Inui senpai, you looked really like an adult" Momoshiro claimed. Inui was wearing a formal dress with a green tie, a pair of shoes, and a black wig to covered his spiky hair. He turned to Momoshiro.

"Do I?" He asked. Everyone in the room nodded.

"Good, now I'll get going" Iuni grabbed a bag from the bench and walked out.

"Is Inui going to be fine ?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He is Inui after all" Kawamura tried to calm him.

-Tezuka's house, 02.30 pm-

Inui took a deep breathe before knocked the door. The door was opened by a women.

"Excume me, is it Tezuka Kunimitsu house ?" He asked politely.

"Yes, what can I do for you ?" The women asked, smiling.

"Well, I'm Aoyama Souta, Kunimitsu's teacher. I'm wondering if I can ask a few thing to you Tezuka-san." Inui said as he pushed his glasses.

TBC

A/N : Well that's the third chapter, please review this chapter (^_^)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Well, I made a mistake in last chapter …. Sorry…. (T_T) I wanted to type "Oishi" last time but why I typed "Inui" again… This is the fourth chapter….

**Chapter 4**

**Love Between Two Captains**

-Tezuka's house, living room, 02.35 pm-

Inui took a glance at Tezuka's house. Tezuka house was traditional Japanese house. It was big and comfortable, such a good house to live. Tezuka Ayana set the cups for her and Inui on the table and sat across him.

"Well, Aoyama-sensei, what do you want to ask me ?"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu-kun was really quiet at school, so I came here to know about him better. Who know I can help him if he has a problem at school" Inui tried his best to act like a teacher.

"That's a good idea. I always worry if Kunimitsu doesn't have a friend at school. Kunimitsu is unsocial person but actually he has a good heart and so kind."

"I see your son is really good at tennis. I wonder if he practice hard at home too."

"Yes, you're right sensei. In his mind is just tennis. But he also like mountain climbing, camping, and fishing."

"Hmn… I don't know he like fishing" Inui said as he wrote everything in his book.

"Yes, he really has a great patient…" Ayana said happily

'_He's like a perfect son in home… fishing huh ?? and great patient… never know he has patient he always angry if anything is not on time…'_ Inui opened the next page in his book.

Inui began to ask everything he need and wrote everything down before suddenly Ayana asked something…unexpected.

"Sumimasen Aoyama-sensei"

"Yes ?"

"Does my son have a girlfriend ?" Tezuka Ayana asked Inui with a hopefully in her eye. Inui just stunned and didn't say anything or to be exact he couldn't. Should he tell her his plan ??

Ayana giggled…

"You don't have to answer Aoyama-sensei…."

"Well, maybe he does" Ayana stared at him surprised.

"Really ??!!"

"I don't really know but he's close with a girl name Fuji Syuusuke" Inui said carefully. Ayana clapped her hands.

"Oh great..!!! Finally !! Kunimitsu has been acting strangely this few days.."

"Excuse me ??" Inui had all ears now.

"Yes sensei, he often spacing out and look through the window like he's imagine someone." Ayana said as she trying to remember.

"I see…" Inui pushed his glasses and smirked _'maybe this is easier than I expect'_

-Central Park, 05.00 pm-

Tezuka Kunimitsu sat on on of the bench in the Park. He and Fuji just finished send papers to some schools that will be their opponents to have a friendly match. Tired, they decided to take a rest for a while. Actually Fuji who was dragged him. Tezuka looked at sakura trees in front of him when an ice cream suddenly appeared in front of him. He looked up and saw Fuji smiling. Tezuka looked at the ice cream suspiciously. Fuji rolled her eyes.

"Just take it Tezuka-kun. I didn't add anything in it" Tezuka took the ice cream. Fuji sat beside him and started to eat her ice cream. They ate in silence. No one spoke a word or trying to began a conversation. The sky was already changed color into an orange one.

"It's beautiful" Fuji said.

Tezuka turned his head and saw Fuji looked at the sky with a small smile on her lips. The breeze flew and playing with her hair. She was simply beautiful. Tezuka couldn't help but stare at the beauty beside him before he quickly looked away. He reminded himself the he was a cold and mean guy in Seigaku and had a high reputation as a captain. After few second he felt a weight on his left shoulder. He looked to his side and found Fuji felt asleep. He groaned silently _'This girl is so annoying' _and stood up, hoping Fuji would woke up if she fell onto the bench. But it seemed Fuji was really tired so she didn't even stirred although she lied on the bench.

Tezuka turned around and walked away. After a few steps he turned back. His mind was fighting about woke her up or bring her home or…left her. Tezuka sighed and walked over to Fuji. Sighing once again, he picked her up in bridal style and walked home. Well, he was a coldest guy in Seigaku but that didn't mean he was heartless guy, right ???

-Fuji's house, 05.30 pm-

Tezuka arrived at Fuji's house. He knew Fuji's house since it had same direction with his, not to forget he always saw her leaving for school everyday. He walked and stood in front of the door. Confused how to knock since Fuji was in his arms, he decided to kick it softly with his foot.

The door was opened by Fuji Yuuki who was still in apron. It seemed he just cooking for dinner. Yuuki blinked at the stranger in front of him but it soon replaced by a smile when he saw his sister.

"Ah Fuji-san, I just send Fuji home. She fell asleep at the park" Tezuka explained.

"Oh really, well thank you." Yuuki picked his sister from Tezuka arms into his, Fuji was small so she's not difficult to remove, and bowed his head.

"Once again thank you"

Tezuka nodded and left. Yuuki walked in and closed the door with his foot. He walked upstairs and place his sister on the bed (Fuji's door was open). He back to the kitchen to finish his cooking.

Fui opened her eyes and looked around. She was already in her room. She got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She saw his older brother finished his cooking and the dinner already on the table. Yuuki looked up from what he doing to greet his sister.

"Good evening sister, you awake"

"Hm.. Aniki, how I get home ?"

"Oh, your boyfriend send you home" Yuuki answered simply. Fuji stared at him confuse _'boyfriend ?'_

"Boyfriend ?"

Yuuki nodded, "Yes, the one with brown hair and wearing glasses"

''He's not my boyfriend, Aniki. He just friend…maybe" Fuji said as she took a plate and filled it with foods.

"Maybe ?"

"Yes, he's so cold and mean you know ? He ignored me and even didn't said a word to me today when we were assigned to send some papers."

"Well, why don't you change him?"

"Change him ? How?" Fuji raised her eyebrow.

"Syuu.. Do you know that people, good or not, can change just because one simple thing ?"

"What is it ?" Fuji asked curiously.

"It's love" Yuuki said simply. Fuji tipped her chin with her finger.

'_Love ?'_

-Seishun Gakuen, canteen, lunch time-

Today there was no practice for tennis club, so no one would have punishment from their beloved buchou. Seigaku regular gathered at a table in canteen. Discussing what did Inui find yesterday.

"Ne Inui senpai, tell us what you've got yesterday" Momoshiro asked his senpai. Inui opened his notebook and read…

Name: Tezuka Kunimitsu  
School: Seigaku 3rd Year  
Birthday: October 7  
Status: Captain of boy's tennis team

Special Moves : Zero Shiki Drop Shot, Tezuka Zone

Class: 1  
Height: 179 cm  
Blood type: O  
Play-style: all-rounder  
Dominant hand: left  
Favorite food: una cha (eel tea)  
Hobby: tennis, mountain climbing, camping, fishing  
Favorite subject: world history  
Favorite color: green, blue

"Fishing ?" Momoshiro almost cocked in his food.

"Yes fishing Momoshiro. Her mother said that Tezuka has a great patient"

"I must be dreaming" Echizen said softly. He still remembered the day he got punishment just because he tied his shoes.

"The next is Fuji. Since Fuji is so open I don't need any help gathered her data

Name: Fuji Syusuke  
School: Seishun Gakuen (Seigaku)  
Birthday: 2/29 (leap year)  
Status: Captain of Seigaku girl tennis club  
Year: 3rd

Special Moves : Triple Counter:  
(1) Swallow Return ~ Tsubame Gaeshi  
(2) Bear Drop ~ Higuma Otoshi  
(3) third move (Inui hadn't figure it out)

Class: 6  
Height: 167 cm  
Blood type: B  
Play-style: counter-puncher  
Dominant hand: right  
Favorite food: apple, Keijan [foreign] food, fiery chinese noodle soup, wasabi sushi  
Hobby: collecting cactus, taking pictures  
Favorite subject: classic

"Triple counter ? I never see them" Oishi said, frowned.

'Yes, she never use those kind of moves especially the third move unless she facing a great player. And she usually just use Tsubame Gaeshi and Higuma Otashi although she facing a strong opponent because she can win with just those moves."

"Wow…" Kawamura said

'Nya… Fuji is great you know. She's a tensai and very smart. She always number one in class" Kikumaru said.

-rooftop, lunch time-

Tezuka was lying on his back and facing the sky. He already finished his lunch. His mind was trying to figure who was the teacher that came to his house.

_Flashback_

_Tezuka opened the door and greeted by his mother at the doorway. She looked so happy today._

"_Mother, did something good happened ?" he asked politely._

"_We, you know today one of your sensei came here to interviewed me about you"_

'_Who ?"_

"_The sensei said I didn't tell you his name. But he said that you had a girlfriend, is hat true ?"_

"_No, I don't have one"_

"_Really ?? come on Kuni-chan… tell me"_

"_Okaa-san…"_

_End flashback_

"A teacher and girlfriend, huh ?" Tezuka asked to himself before closed his eyes and enjoying his time.

TBC

A/N : Haaahhhh… finally the fourth chapter…Review please..!! (^_^)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Well, thank you for your reviews (^_^). Oh **I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA READER !!!!! I REALLY NEED ONE, SO PLEASE….. WHO WANNA BE MY BETA ?? **

**Chapter 5**

**Love Between two captains**

-Seigaku, tennis court, 07.00 am-

The regular was sitting down on the ground, waiting for all of the freshmen came to begin practice. Tezuka was at Ryuuzaki sensei's office, so they had time to discuss the next plan.

"Ne Inui-senpai, what will we do next ?" Echizen asked as he holding his Ponta near his mouth.

"Hm… I don't have any plan yet. But I heard that two days later we will have a program like camping on the mountain. Maybe we can set something up there." Inui said as he closed his book.

"Camping ??" Momoshiro's eyebrows met "I never heard about that."

"Yes Momo-chan, there is a camping but it's just for third year. You'll have one next year." Kikumaru explained.

"Ah.. souka" Momoshiro nodded.

"Everyone, twenty laps around the court for warming up !!" Tezuka shouted to all his tennis' members. He just come back from Ryuuzaki sensei's room.

-Library, Biology section-

Fuji was busy wrote her assigment when someone sat down beside her. It was Fujiwara Zakuro, the calm vice captain of her. She was beautiful and smart –not as smart as her, but smart-.

"Ne Buchou…"

"Hm ?"

"Are you ready for the day after tomorrow ?? We going to camping !!!" Zakuro said happily. Yes, she might be calm but if it came to something she liked like camping, dancing or shopping, the thought about being calm shortly disappeared.

"You look happy Zakuro-chan" Fuji said. Her eyes never leave her paper.

"Of course… It's fun" Fuji simply smiled at her.

-Next day, school's court, 07.00 am-

All the student of Seishun Gakuen were already in the court. They waited for their sport teacher to gave them speech about climbing and what should they do there. After almost an hour had a boring speech, finally they were allowed to get in their bus.

Fuji, Kikumaru and Zakuro walked together to their bus. A big bus with a big number 3-6 in front of it was already waiting for them. Fuji and Zakuro were seated on the second to the last seat of the bus, on the other side was where Kikumaru was seated.

As soon as the bus started moving, chaos ensued. Most of the boys were singing various songs. While the others across them, were arguing about something or another.

"Alright everyone! Wake your partners up and form a line outside!" One of the sensei said from the front.

"Alright kids! You better be ready because we're not stopping until we're midway to the top of that mountain!" one of the teachers said as he pointed to the mountain behind him.

Kikumarus eyes widened. "NYA !!!THE MOUNTAIN'S SO HIGH… WHY DON'T WE JUST GO THERE WITH BUS???"He whined and yelled, causing the people in front of them to cover their ears.

"Eiji… you'll be okay" Oishi appeared from nowhere. It seemed he really worrid about his golden partner so he came to him. Tezuka in other hand just shook his head and began to climb.

Fuji and Zakuro chuckled at the scene in front of them. Fuji walked over to Oishi and patted his shoulder.

"Make sure Eiji doesn't faint in the midway, Oishi-kun"

"Ah, don't worry Fuji-kun. He'll be fine"

The students and the teachers started their trek uphill. Tezuka opted to stay at the back, watching the others and enjoying the view at the same time, although we just could see an expressionless face, but accually he really liked it. Well, he liked mountain climbing right ??

They weren't even halfway and Kikumaru was already panting. "This is...insane... I can't...do this.." he muttered as he paused for a while.

Oishi zipped his bag open and rummaged through it before pulling out a bag of chips. Closing his bag once more, he brought it over his shoulders before heading up after Kikumaru and tossed it to him. "That should give you _some_ strength to keep going..." he stated simply.

Kikumaru caught the bag of chips with ease. "Thanks you Oishi!! You're the best !!!" he called over with a grin as he hugged Oishi caused him to blushed hard. Kikumaru opened the bag and proceeded to eat it's contents.

Soon after they reached the midpoint of the mountain. "I think I'm going to die..." Kikumaru muttered as he sat on the ground, his friends went over, laughing at him.

The sun was already setting when they reached the campsite. Tezuka looked around, he had to admit, it was worth the trek.

As soon as they got there, both the students and the teachers were setting up the tents where they would sleep in for the night. Fuji and Zakuro were shared a tent together while Oishi was of course with Kikumaru, Kawamura with one his classmate and Tezuka was with Inui. Well, Tezuka prefer to have a tent for his own but the teacher already made a list. Oishi and Kikumaru had finished setting up their own and was helping those who were having difficulties with theirs.

After the tents have been set up, the teachers and the students had a bit of interaction and a brief biology lecture while having dinner. Tomorrow, they had to collect some of the plants around their camp and indentification what are they, it was edible or not, and etc.

-Somewhere at Tokyo-

Kaido stared at river in front of him. He was here for practice his snake shoot. Usually he practiced with Inui but today Inui and the others were having a field trip so he couldn't accompany him. Suddenly he felt he very missed Inui. Kaidoh shook his head, trying to erase his weird thought.

-Mountain, 10.00 pm-

Fuji couldn't sleep. She rolled over and over but sleep didn't come to her. Sighing, she zipped up her tent and walked out carefully not to wake Zakuro up. Well tomorrow she had to search for some plants but now she couldn't sleep. She hoped tomorrow she could awake fully.

Fuji held her coat tightly. It was cold outside. She walked slowly and made a journey around the camp. She stopped when she saw a figure standing on a stone. She looked carefully and noticed that was Tezuka. Tezuka was standing on top of a stone. His eyes were scanning the sky, a small smile escaped from his lips. Fuji followed her gaze toward the sky. The sky was absolutly beautiful with many stars in it. Fuji tore her gaze and looked back to Tezuka. Fuji couldn't help but think that Tezuka was actually good looking. If he managed to throw away those expressionless face, rude attitude, be kind to everyone, and smiled more, he would be more and more popular. Oh and maybe…just maybe..Fuji would attract to him…well, maybe…more ? Fuji shivered at her thought and shook her head. She continued to watch Tezuka silently. Unknown to her, Inui watched from afar. Inui opened his note book and wrote….

Plan two :

- make Fuji and Tezuka in same area tomorrow

- ask Tezuka about her and vice versa

- Call Kaidoh to tell him that I ….. (it's irrelevant)

-Next morning, 07.00 am, campsite-

The next morning, Inui woke with a huge smile. He went out of the tent after arranging his things, he saw that a lot of people had already woken up although they had to do their job at 8 o'clock, it seemed everyone was really excited.

"Ah Oishi! Is Kikimaru still asleep?" Inui asked asked.

Oishi nodded as he zipped the tent close, "He's still asleep, I wouldn't want to disturb him." he stated simply, "How about Tezuka ?"

"Maa.. he already awake and he's nowhere now" Inui said. It was true anyway. He didn't see Tezuka once he opened his eyes. He looked around and spotted Fuji and Zakuro talking outside their tent. He walked to them to say good morning.

"Good morning Fuji-kun, Zakuro-kun"

"Ahh.. good morning Inui-kun." Fuji greeted warmly while Zakuro just nodded to him.

"Ready to go to search plants ?"

Yes, of course" Zakuro said cheerfully.

'It seem you like camping, Zakuro-kun"

"Oh yes I do. I like this kind of thing." Inui nodded and went back to his tent.

-08.00-

The teachers shouted to gather their students together. After shouting for few minute, all the students were already standing in front of them. After thirty minute giving an explanation, the teachers dismissed their student to start their job. Fuji walked around to collect everything she need.

'Ah, Fuji-kun. Need help?" Fuji turned her head and saw Inui beside her.

"Well little. I can't find what I need here"

"Why don't you go there? I think there are more plant there"

"Ah, arigatou Inui-kun"

She was busy looking for the plant made her didn't realized she went little too far from her campsite.

-11.00 am-

Almost all of the students finished their job but Tezuka and Fuji hadn't come back. Zakuro worried about her captain as well as Oishi and Kikumaru.

"What if something happen to them ?" Kikumaru said with a horror expressoion.

"Shut up Kikumaru-kun ! don't say a silly thing. They will be alright" Zakuro

snapped them. She knew her captain so she believed Fuji would be alright.

"But it's maybe true Zakuro-kun. We never know what will happen to them" Oishi said worriedly.

'I said don't say a silly thing. They will be fine. I'm sure of it" Zakuro said and walked to her tent although she had a bad feeling inside her head.

-11.00 am, Middle of the forest-

Fuji looked at her watch. 11.00 am. She already found what she looking for. She was about to leave the florest when she heard a noise. Curious, she walked to search the source of the voice. Then, she saw someone lying on the ground. His left leg was covered by blood and a heavy log on it. His head was also injured. His clothes was tore and dirty with blood and soil. In his left hand, many plants could be seen. Fuji hurriedly ran toward him.

"TEZUKA-KUN!!!"

TBC

A/N : Well, here it is………. I'm really really tired because I have exam this week.

What do you think about this chapter ?? Well, **I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA READER !!!! (^_^)**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Well, this is chapter 6…. Thank you for your reviews… (^_^) !!!

**Chapter 6**

**Love Between two captains**

"TEZUKA-KUN!!!"

Fuji shouted in horror when she saw Tezuka lying on the ground, injured badly.

"Tezuka-kun! wake up, please! Tezuka-kun!" Fuji shook him. Fuji looked at the big long on his left leg. Difficultly, she removed the log from his leg. She looked around and saw a river. She ran to the river. She pulled out her hendkerchief and wet it with the water. She ran back and cleaned Tezuka's wound patiently.

Few minutes later Tezuka woke up. He looked around and realized he was still in the florest. Tezuka groaned and trying to sat up. He winced slighty when he felt a pain in his left leg and head. Just then he remembered how he got these injury.

_Flashback_

_Tezuka pulled out a plan from the ground. He looked at his left hand and nodded, feeling satisfied with his plants. He looked at his watch and decided to go back to the campsite. He climbed up the little hill behind him. Suddenly he slipped and rolled down the hill toward the ravine. He managed to grab some plan to prevent him from falling into the ravine but it seemed the plant couldn't stand his weight, so the plants broken._

"_AAHH!!"_

_He fell down into the ravine fastly and roughly. He couldn't control his falling body. His body kept moved carelessly to the side to another made his head accidentally hit a tree and bleeding. He rolled over and crushed a fallen long which rolled with him down the ravine. When he reach the bottom of the ravine the log fell onto his left leg and his head once more hit something. It was a stone. He felt unconcious later._

_End flashback_

Tezuka looked around and spotted Fuji beside him. Fuji titled her head and smiled down to him.

"Ah Tezuka-kun, you awake! How's your feeling ?" Fuji asked concerned.

"What are you doing here?" Tezuka asked coldly. Fuji frowned.

"I found you unconcious here so I came to check on you. You've injured badly Tezuka-kun"

"You don't have to. I can take care of myself. I don't need your help" Tezuka said as he trying to stand up but failed and fell onto the ground again. Fuji stood up and held out a hand to help him.

"Let's go, everyone must be worry" Tezuka ignored her hand and trying to stand up with his own leg. But since his left leg injured he couldn't keep his balance and kept fell. Fuji sighed. She grabbed his shoulder and help him.

"I don't need your help!!" Tezuka glared at her, Fuji glared back.

"What?? You can't even stand up Tezuka-kun, so stop being stubborn and let me help you." She put his left arms over her shoulder and help him walk back to the campsite. Tezuka gave a dirty looked to her and groaned.

"Can you at least say thank you!" Fuji said.

"Why should I? I didn't ask you to help me" Tezuka said. Fuji sighed and keep walking with Tezuka on her side _'he's so annoying! Why did I help him in first place anyway?!'_

-Campsite, 11.30 am-

Fujiwara Zakuro walked around her tent. Her patient almost reached its limit and she didn't see a glint of her captain. Desperately, she decided to find her captain. She walked pass Oishi and Kikumaru's tent.

"Zaku-chan~" A voice called her. She turned around and saw Kikumaru bounced toward her.

"Have Fujiko and Tezuka back ??" He asked with a worry face. Oishi came beside him and patted his shoulder.

"They haven't. Well, at least Fuji hasn't come back." Zakuro said.

"Maybe they are making out somewhere." Inui said popping out of nowhere. His green notebook was ready in his hand while the other held a pen to write anything he could descibe as an 'ii data'

"They what ??" Zakuro asked in shock. Her ears work well, right?? or it was just her imagination Inui said a …strange conclution.

"They're making out somewhere. Well, it's just a guess but who knows ?" Inui continued his sentence. Kikumaru grinned and Oishi trying to fight down a smile. Well, maybe Inui was right…

"No way !!!!" Zakuro said, "I believe they won't do such a thing. Fuji-kun hate Tezuka-kun for a God shake."

"Are you sure, Fujiwara-kun ?"

"Of couse, Inui-kun. Fuji said that to me. A cold and rude guy like Tezuka-kun is not her type. She wants a smart and protective guy." Zakuro said ignoring the fact that Inui wrote down everything she just said.

"I'm going to looking for them. It's almost lunch time." Zakuro said as she began to walk. The trio went after her to do the same. They were a bit away from the campsite when they saw a.. certain scene. Zakuro dropped her jaw and stared in surprised. There, Fuji and Tezuka walked together. They were so so close with Tezuka's hand over her shoulder and Fuji's right hand over his waist. Well, she failed to noticed a wound in Tezuka's left leg. Everyone must thought they were… urgh…

"Buchou !!" Kikumaru yelled made some of the student turned their head to them. Like Zakuro and the trio, the other students were staring in shock to them. _'A Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syuusuke ?? What an unexpected pair!'_

Fuji must be noticed the strange and shock stares because her face began to blushed as red as tomato. Feeling embarrassed, Fuji pushed Tezuka away from her, totally forgot about Tezuka's injury. Tezuka who surprised with a sudden act, fell down onto the ground. Hard.

"Arghh!!!"

Without took a look on Tezuka, Fuji ran to her tent followed by Zakuro. She entered the tent and zipped it up. Meanwhile…

"Tezuka!!" Oishi ran to Tezuka side and help him to stand. Well, he had to help his best friend right ?? He brought his friend along the way to his tent. Once Tezuka sat down, he ran to get the first aid.

"_Damn that girl!! Why did she push me!!" _Tezuka screamed in his mind.

"So… Care to share what did happen between you and Fuji-kun ?"

Tezuka looked up to see Inui's face. Tezuka gave him a glare before looked down to his wound.

"It's none of your business"

"So, it's true that you and Fujiko-chan made out ?" Kikumaru asked. Tezuka frowned. _Where did they got that conclution anyway??_

"Who said we made out ?"

"Urghh.. Inui said that"

Tezuka turned to face Inui, "We didn't make out or something ! She just help me back to camsite since I get injury."

"Then that's something. Say Tezuka, Do you by any chance like Fuji-kun ?? Everytime I saw you, you always with her. Like in the hall, in the library, in the clubroom…"

"In the clubroom ??" Oishi asked. He just came back and his hand full with first aid. He knelt in front of Tezuka and took care the wound. Tezuka in other hand just kept en expressionless face and silent.

"Yes, I accidentally came into the clubroom and found them together inside. Maybe they confessed their love"

"Shut up Inui !!! Never make a wrong conclution if you don't know the detail. That time we were waiting for Ryuuzaki-sensei because she wanted to say something to us. We didn't do something stupid like what you said, so just shut up now!" Tezuka looked at him irritated. Inui looked at Tezuka expression, decided to drop the topic.

-Fuji and Zakuro's tent-

Fuji was still inside her tent, trying to calm herself. Her hand palmed a certain necklace around her neck. Her most important thing. Somehow, it made her calm whenever she did that. Zakuro came into the tent and sat in front of her.

"Buchou, you and Tezuka-kun—"

"We are not, okay so don't ask again!" Fuji said.

"Then why did you—"

"I found him injured, okay! So I help him walk back to the campsite. Just that, we didn't do anything like what you think !" Fuji glared at her.

"Oh.. Well, I just thought because you two uh.. so close"

"We are not close!"

"Whoo… okay okay!!! Don't be angry okay… I'm sorry" Zakuro threw her hands up in defeat.

"MINNA, IT'S TIME TO LUNCH !!! BE HURRY BECAUSE WE GOING BACK TO SCHOOL AT 4 !"

Fuji took a deep breath.

"Let have our lunch!"

They came out from their tent. Fuji looked around and spotted Tezuka outside his tent, sitting beside Oishi and Kikumaru who already eat their lunch. Their eyes locked for a moment before Fuji looked away.

Tezuka kept looked at Fuji and observed her. He felt something inside him _'What is this feeling…??'_

**TBC**

A/N: Well, that is… how is this chapter.. ?? I hope it's not to bad (^_^) Well, I'm waiting for your reviews…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : Wuaaa….. Here the 7th chapter…. (^_^) Thank you for your reviews… I'm glad

**Chapter 7**

**Love Between Two Captains**

Their field trip was over. That made Fuji happy. Finally, she could come home and met her cacti. Oishi looked over at his partner and noticed that his partner was asleep. He sighed, _'Oh well...everyone is tired maybe I'm going to take a nap too...'_ he thought as he leaned back on the chair.

He heard the soft snoring of Kawamura at the back and soon enough he fell asleep as well. It was already 5 in the afternoon when the buses have returned to the school.

"Wake up, people!! We're here!" One of the sensei announced happily.

Fuji had stirred from sensei's loud voice as she made to get up before he felt a weight on her shoulder, seeing Zakuro asleep. She gently shook her awake. "Zakuro-chan... We're back at the school... Wake up," she called.

Zakuro opened her eyes and rubbed them "Oh… let's go" They walked out of the bus and prepared for the went home.

-Next day, Saturday, 09.00 am-

"Syuusuke, can I—Are, what are you doing ?" Yuuki asked as he entered his younger sister's room. The room was messy, very messy. Fuji, in other hand, was sitting in the middle of the floor, trying to get what did she looking for.

'Syuusuke, what are you looking for ?" He asked gently as he sat in front of her, "Maybe I can help you a bit"

"My necklace!! I can't found it anywhere" She said as she bend down to look under her bed.

"Eh?? How so?"

"I left it on the table, Aniki !! When I went back to my room it's gone. I really need it because I have a match tomorrow." Fuji said. Well, she indeed left it on the table because she went to the bathroom earlier. Yuuki raised his eyebrows and looked around the room.

"What does it look like?"

"It is silver, with a pendant having a blue stone" She answered without look at her brother. Yuuki looked around and spotted something under a paper. He walk over and lift it up.

'Oh, this thing?" Fuji turned around and her face lit up.

"Yes!!!" She ran to him and took the necklace from his hand to hung it around her neck again. Yuuki shrugged.

"Why did you look so panic anyway? You could buy another one and why do you need it for tomorrow match." Yuuki asked his sister who still look so happy.

"It's priceless, Aniki! It's from _him_" Fuji said. Her eyes were shining when she remember her childhood at Chiba.

"_Him?_" Yuuki confused. Who was _him_ anyway?

"Yes, _him_! My friend ten years ago" Fuji said, trying to help her brother remembered a boy she introduce to him ten years ago.

"Oh, _him_. Your first love?" Yuuki asked as he remembered something from the past.

"Uh huh. I have match with a strong opponent tomorrow, it's for good luck." Fuji said, smiling as she palmed her necklace.

"Heehhh, for good luck?" Yuuki said calmly. He knew the blue eyed girl in front of him didn't need any good luck for tomorrow match.

-Seishun Gakuen, 10.00 am-

Fuji threw her attention outside the window beside her. Her class was having a Math lesson but it seemed boring for her. She ignored the lesson and looked outside. She smiled when she remembered her childhood at Chiba. Why did she feel nostalgic now? Usually she just looked at her necklace to make her satisfied but lately she really wanted to meet _him_ again. It had been ten years since she met _him_. She missed _him_. Well, _he_ was her first love…!!!

"Fuji-kun, can you answer the question number four, please?"

Fuji turned to blackboard when she heard her name being called. The teacher was standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Fuji smiled when her eyes scanned the fourth question, the most difficult question among the others.

"198,097 degree, sensei" She answered calmly.

The teacher frowned and took her calculator from her bag. Fuji's answer was correct, of course. She didn't call a tensai for nothing. Felt defeated, the teacher turned to the blackboard and continue to the next question. Fuji turned her attention back to outside the window. Her eyes caught a certain person walking toward the library with some thick books in his arms. She watched every movement he made with his muscular and athletic body. Fuji smiled.

-Lunch time, rooftop-

Tezuka was eating his lunch when he heard the door opened. He gave the person an icy glare before turned back to his lunch.

"Tezuka-kun? Mind if I sit here?" The soft voice asked gently to him. He answered the question with a glare. He didn't say anything.

"I'll take it as a yes" The person sit and unpacked her lunch.

'What are you doing here, Fuji-kun?"

"Hmm… having my lunch" Fuji answered simply. Tezuka narrowed his eyes. Why did she suddenly come here? Usually she went to canteen with her friends or Kikumaru.

"Ne, Tezuka-kun?"

"…."

"How's your left leg? I saw you walked to the library this morning. Your movements were little weird, are you okay?" Fuji asked concerned. His heart melted a little before he answered.

"I'm fine." He answered coldly.

'Ah, souka…" Fuji nodded. They began to eat their lunch in silence. No one said something.

-Seigaku, Girl's tennis court, afternoon practice, 01.00 pm-

Fuji didn't joke when she told her brother that she had a strong opponent today because today she with the other regular would play against Boy's tennis club. Too bad one of the regular couldn't come because of her illness. Meanwhile the accident between her and Tezuka became a hot topic among the regular because almost all of them was third year and saw it as well.

"Hey, is that true? Are they dating?"

"I think they aren't because Fuji-chan pushed him away and he was rolling o the ground."

"Really? Poor Tezuka-kun"

"Ahem.." Six heads turned their head to their captain who has her eyes opened now. The regular shivered and smile nervously.

"Ne, what are you talking about ?" Fuj asked, smiling sweetly and dangerous.

"Ah..ah.. Nothing buchou. Nothing" Ayame answered for her friends.

"Really?"

"Y..Yes.."

"Oh, I think all of you talking about me because if you do that maybe I'll ask Inui-kun to gift you his famous juice as a present. It taste really good."

The regular's faces turning blue. They swore they wouldn't talk about it again. Fuji left them and preparing her racket when Ryuuzaki-sensei called her. She turned around, ready to face to face with her coach.

"Fuji, done yet?"

"Hai sensei, almost. Why?"

"Well, I want you to prepare yourself because I would to pair you up with someone."

-Boy's tennis court-

"Ne Kikumaru-senpai, is that true?" Momoshiro asked with a surprise look on his face. The regular were gossiping about the accident at the campsite few days ago..

"It's true, Nyaa..!!! I couldn't believe my eyes at the moment too. Tezuka was allowed Fuji to bring him back to campsite and they were touching.."

"It was because Tezuka-kun couldn't walk, Eiji" a voice answered for him. Kikumaru turned around and saw his best friend with her teamates behind her.

"Nyaaa.. Fujiko-chan, What are you doing here?"

"Hm.. Ryuuzaki-sensei wants us to come here to have a match with the boys"

"Nyaa… really? Really? Wow, that's great! I can play with you, Fujiko" Kikumaru jumped to pull Fuji into a tight hug but before he could, Tezuka and Ruuzaki-sensei already walked into the court.

"Hey, look !! That's Fuji senpai…"

"Yeah, the girl club's members. What are they doing here?"

"I heard they will have a match with the regular"

"Really? Wow, the match between the regulars"

The other members were whispering about the upcoming match between the regulars. They really excited with this rare moment. They also hoped the captains would face each other too, although it was impossible since Tezuka's leg still injured.

"Regular, gather around!!" Tezuka's voice was heard. The regular,-boy's and girl's- gathered in front of their sensei. Ryuuzaki-sensei scanned her students before spoke.

"Today, I want everyone to have a double match. I will pair a girl and a boy to be a partner and plays against the other."

"So, we have to work together?" Echizen asked bored.

"Yes Echizen. And the losing team will have to drink some of Inui's vegetable juice." Ryuuzaki-sensei said proudly. The boys were shivered with this as well as the girls. The girls already knew what happened with the person who drinks the juice because one of them passed the court at the moment Kaidoh fainted after drank the juice. She immediately told the rest of her team and they began to prepared their body and mental whenever Ryuuzaki-sensei asked them to drink that poison. Now, their nightmare was in front of them. They glanced to Inui who holding a large cup of green liquid. He put the cup on a table with few glasses on it. They just had one way to avoid that juice, they had to win.

"Fine. Court A Oish Shuichiroh-Yoshida Misaki VS Momoshiro Takeshi- Nakatsu Yume!"

'Hai!!"

"Ne.. hello Yume-chan!!!" Momoshiro ran to a dark black hair in a ponytail. The girl giggled before walked to the A court followed by Oishi and Yoshida. Echizen glared secretly under his cap before looked away.

"Court B Kaidoh Kaoru-Hajimema Ayame VS Kikumaru Eiji-Fuji Syuusuke."

"Hoi hoi, you're my partner Fujiko!!" Kikumaru hugged his best friend and dragged her toward court B.

"Court C Kawamura Takashi-Kouno Sora VS Inui Sadaharu-Fujiwara Zakuro"

"Hai!"

"Court D Echizen Ryoma VS Shinjou Kanna"

"Eh sensei, why should I have a match with her in single?"

"Because one of the regular can't attend the practice today, Echizen. So you have to play with her in single."

"Usu…" _'Good thing because I can't play double'_

A red haired girl probably a second year walked over him.

"I'll crush you, chibi"

"Mada mada da ne, senpai!" Echizen smirked.

Tezuka watched the match from the baseline since Ryuuzaki-sensei asked him to, so here he was. His eyes observed the matches in front of him. The girl regular was really good. They could push the boys to use their special moves. Tezuka's eyes landed to Fuji-Kikumaru VS Kaidoh Kaoru-Hajimema Ayame match. The mach was interesting.

"Look, snake shoot!" Katsuo shouted as Kaido posed his snake shoot. The ball flew fastly but Kikumaru's ability was able to shoot back. Ayame jumped to smash the ball.

"She's like Momo-chan senpai! She can jump so hight" Horio said.

The ball was smashed with a powerful strength. Tezuka narrowed his eyes when he saw Fuji opened her eyes and use her one of her Triple Counter in a second. The members who cheering and watching looked at her amazed.

"W..what was that?"

"Amazing, how could she do that in a second?"

"I never see it before"

"It's Fuji Buchou's Higuma Otoshi, right? I heard from the regular that Buchou has that kind of move to _kill_ smash shoot" one of the second year from girls tennis club said.

'_So it's Higuma Otoshi'_ Tezuka focused his eyes to Fuji who smiling calmly _'It's amazing.'_

"Game set Oish Shuichiroh-Yoshida Misaki 7-6"

"Game set Kikumaru Eiji-Fuji Syuusuke 6-3"

"Game set Inui Sadaharu-Fujiwara Zakuro 6-4"

"Game set Echizen Ryoma 6-4"

Echizen smirked to his senpai before walked out from the court.

"Mada mada da ne, Senpai"

"Nya..!!! Fujiko we win… win…" Kikumaru bounced happily. The losing team looked so scared because they knew what was waiting them as the punishment. They glanced to the juice and gulped.

"Time for your punishment, ladies and gentlemen." Inui held the large cup high with an evil smirk on his lips. The losing teams took a step back. Inui poured the poison into the glasses and handed them to them.

"Drink it"

The teams just stared to their glasses. Kaidoh looked at his glass in horror. He didn't want to drink it.

"Is it really safe?" Shinjou Kanna asked as she looked at her glass.

"We won't die, right?" Hajimema Ayame asked worriedly

"Don't worry ladies, maybe you'll just..ehmm.. throw up" Momoshiro said while he hold his glasses tightly.

"Momoshiro-kun, it's not help at all" Kouno Sora said to him. Momoshiro rubbed his head and stared to his glass.

"Drink it now, 1… 2… 3…!"

They swallowed their juices accompanied with a worry faces from their friends. They stood silence for a second before ran to the sink area. Fuji and Ryuuzaki-sensei chuckled a bit.

"Well, I think enough for today. All of you dismiss!" Ryuuzaki-sensei shouted to both the regulars and walked away. Fuji and the rest of her friends walked to the sink area to check the other members. Almost all of them lied on the ground like died bodies.

-Tezuka's house, Kunimitsu's bedroom, 11.00 PM-

_Dream_

"_Kuni..!!" a sweet and cute girl ran to him with a racket in her small hand. A five years old boy with a dark brown hair and hazel eyes turned his head to face his friend. He looked at her hands and frowned._

"_What are you doing here Syuu-chan?"_

"_Eh? You promised to teach me tennis, didn't you?" She titled her head cutely. Her smile widen when she saw the boy nodded._

"_Ah.. That's right. Let's go to my uncle's court, ne!" The boy grabbed her hand and lead her to his uncle's court._

_The girl, Syuu-chan, was a smart and fast learner. In short time, they could play a good match together. The boy smiled when he saw his friends couldn't move anymore because she was too tired. Syuu-chan sat down on the bench near the court, panting. Kuni sat beside her._

"_You're good"_

"_Really?" Her beautiful blue eyes shining in happiness. The boy nodded. He dug into his pocket and took something silver._

"_You know, my mother gave it to me and asked me to give this to my special one. I think I'll give it to you because you're my special friend." Kuni said innocently._

"_What's it?"_

"_It's a necklace" He said while hung it in front of her face,_

'_Wow, it's beautiful."_

"_Yeah, it is. Now turn around! I will place it around your neck" Syuu-chan turned around and let the boy placed it for her. The necklace looked pretty on her. Kuni smiled._

"_Syuu-chan, tomorrow I'll go back to Tokyo. Keep the necklace for me, okay!"_

"_Un, and I will be a great captain of tennis team in my school" Syuu-chan said ecxitedly. Kuni just nodded to her. Syuu-chan looked at him closely before leaned to give Kuni a sweet kiss on his cheek._

_End Dream_

Young Tezuka Kunimitsu opened his eyes. He sat up and buried his face into his palms. He got up and went to his bathroom to washed his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. Why did he suddenly dream his chilhood? He never dream it before although after he back to Tokyo from summer vacation to Chiba and left _her_ behind. He remembered a sweet kiss on his cheek. Slowly he touched his left cheek and smiled a little. The girl, Syuu-chan, was the reason why did he act colder toward the girls. He didn't want to fall in love to another girl except his childhood friend. Although he never knew where did his friend now he hoped he would find her oneday. A girl with blue eyes and a certain necklace on her neck. A silver necklace with a blue stone pendant.

**TBC**

A/N : Well, that the 7th chapter of this story… I'm so tired …. (T_T) Ne, minna Is this story is bad and boring?? Is it? Is it?? I'm really sorry if I disapointed you sometime with few boringness in this story.. I'm sorry… Well, thank you and review please! \(^_^)/


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : Oh…. Thank you for your reviews…(^_^) I'm glad it's not boring and you like it… I'm trying to update earlier but I will have an exam at June, so I think I won't update for a while when June comes because I need to study… but I'll try to update few chapters before that… Well, here the 8th chapter… \(^_^)/

**Chapter 8**

**Love Between Two Captains**

-Monday, Fuji's house, 07.30 am-

"Good morning…" Fuji Yuuta ran downstairs and entered the kitchen happily. The two other Fuji looked at him strangely before Yuuki spoke.

"Good morning Yuuta, You look happy today" Yuuki said as he continued to eat.

"Yes, I am" Yuuta said. He sat down and clapped his hands as he looked at the foods on the table. A certain soup and pie was served for the breakfast. They were his favorite foods.

Syuusuke chuckled a little. She leaned down to poked his brother's cheek.

"You will have a date with your girlfriend, ne Yuuta my cute ototou-chan?"

"It's not, Aneki !! Mizuki senpai will teach me a new move, that's all! And don't call me that!" Yuuta glared at her and continued to eat.

"Who is that?" Yuuki asked.

"Mizuki-senpai is my club's manager, Aniki. He's so awesome. He has a tons of data tennis inside his head"

Fuji titled his head, "Data tennis? Like Inui?"

"Yes, but minus the glasses and green notebook. He's so cool" Yuuta said excitedly. Fuji tipped her cheek with her index finger _'I wonder what does he look like?'_

-Seishun Gakuen, 08.00 am, Class 3-6-

There was no practice today, so Fuji just walked to her class. She was about to turn right when a voice call her. She looked over and see Inui walking toward her. An opening green book was in his hands.

"Inui-kun"

"Ah Fuji, I just want to ask you if there's a practice for this afternoon?"

"Of course Inui, well at least I hope so. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I think I can't go to tennis practice today. So I check if there is any practice." Fuji raised her eyebrows. '_Why does Inui ask me? Isn't Tezuka is his captain?'_

'Why don't you ask Tezuka-kun, Inui-kun?"

"Hn, I did try but I couldn't find him anywhere so because you are the captain too I ask you" Inui said as he pushed up his glasses _'what a lame reason!'_

"I see.."

"Well, thank you Fuji. Bye"

"Bye" Inui left. Fuji shrugged and continued went to her class. She sat down on her chair and greeted immediately by Kikumaru who rushed to her to borrow her homework. After Kikumaru was busy copying her homework, she turned her head out the window. She let out a deep breath when she remembered what did her brother say lat night.

_Flashback_

_Yuuki was reading his tarrots when he heard the door opened. He put a warm smile when he saw it was his sister. Fuji walked to him and sat in front of him._

"_Ne Aniki, can your cards tell me where's my love now?"_

_Yuuki smiled "Why?"_

_"I want to meet him. So please!!" she put her best puppy eyes. Yuuki chuckled._

"_Fine, fine" He put the cards on the bed and trying to read them. _

"_Well…"_

"_Well?" Fuji cut him impatiently._

"_It says that you have met the person long ago but you don't know about it" Yuuki said._

"_Really?"_

'_Yes, maybe because he looks different now so you can't know that he's near you"_

"_Hmm… souka.." Fuji frowned. She looked at her grinning brother. Curious, she decided to ask him._

"_Aniki, do you know who is he and how he looks like?"_

"_Of course… I already know because I've see him before" Yuuki said smiling._

"_Eeeehhhhh!!!! Why don't you tell me!!" Fuji shook his shoulders "Aniki… tell me!!"_

"_No, I want you to know by your self" Yuuki said simply as he collected his card again. Fuji pouted. Yuuki patted her head before got up and place the cards in his closet._

"_Now go to sleep, you have school tomorrow Syuu" He said. Fuji sighed and went to her room._

_End Flashback_

Fuji sighed once more. Her brother didn't help her. She really wanted to know about her childhood friend but her evil Aniki didn't give her any information? He even didn't give her any clue. _'Aniki is so mean'_ she thought.

-Lunch time, canteen-

Inui and the other regular were discussing the next plan. Kikumaru had forced Zakuro to accompany Fuji to the library because he wanted to make sure that Fuji was far away from them. Half-heartly, Zakuro agreed and dragged Fuji to the library.

"Ahem… so that's it the plan" Inui said after he explained the plan to the other regular. Momoshiro and Echizen looked at each other while Oishi looked worry.

"Inui, isn't it too cruel" Oishi asked. He never thought the next plan was like that. If anyone found out especially Fuji herself, they were in a big trouble.

"Oishi, that will be fine. Fujiko-chan won't know if there is no one tell her"

"I hope so"

"Yes, I'm 100 % sure it will work. Beside is if only we can make her in that condition so if she's no it's fine. I saw the television this morning and it help a lot." Inui said.

"Momoshiro, Echizen, you know what have to do, right?"

Momoshiro nodded, "Usu, Inui senpai"

Inui stared at his notebook.

Plan three : - Steal Fuji's umbrella

Make sure she'll come home with Tezuka

Make her sick in the midway (if possible) so Tezuka will carry her.

-Seishun Gakuen, afternoon practice-

The practice this afternoon was not really good. The weather was bad. The dark clouds covering the sky. It seem a heavy rain would ruin their practice. And that was true. Soon, it rained. Fuji shouted to the members to took the nets and hurried back to clubroom. The same situation could be seen at boy's tennis club. Tezuka was disappointed because the practice was canceled today by Ryuuzaki-sensei and se let everyone went home.

He was walking to the gate when he spotted a girl standing with a frown on her forehead.

"Fuji-san?" He called. The honey brown hair turned around and smiled to him. It seem she could come home because she didn't have an umbrella.

"Ah, Tezuka-kun? You still here?" She asked sweetly. Tezuka just nodded.

"And you?"

"Well, actually I want to go home but someone stole my umbrella I place in my locker so I think I will wait until the rain is over" Fuji said. Tezuka nodded. He opened his umbrella and looked at Fuji.

"Fuji-san…"

"It's okay go ahead. I'll wait here…" Fuji said although it was actually she wanted Tezuka to offered her to share his umbrella. _'Come on force me to go home with you'_ She whished silently.

"I just want to say be careful at school I'll go ahead" With that he left Fuji alone at the school.

Fuji was left alone at school. She really angry at Tezuka who left her.

"So he was not going to ask me to go home with him? Urgh… boys!!" She buried her face in her palms." But I have to go home soon… Yuuta will come home soon and I have to make dinner because Aniki will come home late…." She looked at the rain and decided to run home.

-Tuesday morning, Fuji's room, 07.00 am-

Fuji was sick because of the rain yesterday. Her brother was forced him on the bed because Fuji might faint at school but Fuji was stubborn. She sneak out her room when his brother went to take a bath. Today, the girl tennis club would have a share training with boy tennis club. She have to looked after the practice today.

-Morning practice, boy's court-

The practice was more interesting than usual because the boys excited because the girls came again. They seemed waned to get attentions from the girls.

Momoshiro was having a match with Fuji. She could return the ball but somehow she felt dizzy and powerless. She tried her best to stay awake but it didn't work. She was about to return the Dunk Smash with her Higuma Otoshi when she felt her head spinning. She fell down on the court hard. The other's ran to help her.

"Fujiko-chan!!!!" Kikumaru ran to her and place his hand on her forehead. He looked in horror to her before said that she had a fever.

"Kikumaru, bring her to the nurse!" Tezuka said emotionlessly. Kikumaru nodded and brought her to the nurse with Oishi's help.

"Continue practice!" The 'yes' answers was heard and everyone continued to their practice. Tezuka was about to turn around when he saw something sparkled on the ground where Fuji lied a moment ago. He frowned and bend down to pick it . His eyes widen in shock when he know what was it.

"What's wrong, Tezuka?" Inui asked. Tezuka placed _the thing_ into his pocket before walked away from Inui "Nothing"

Tezuka saw Oishi walked back without Kikumaru. He frowned and about to asked when Oishi answered him first.

"Eiji said he'll stay with Fuji-san"

"Hn. Oishi please take care the practice."

"Ah hai!"

Tezuka went to the clubroom. He sat down on a bench and took out _the thing_ from his pocket. He looked at it carefully. Yes, it was. It was the necklace he gave to _her_. He was sure of it. The silver necklace with a blue pendant. _But it was whose? Is it Fuji's? She was lying on that ground right? But everyone was around her earlier. What if it someone's from the girl members since they were there? If that true, so she is here then.. in this school.. but what does she look like now?_

Tezuka ran his hand to his hair. He was so confused. Well, the necklace was in his hand right now. The owner would look after it right? So what should he do is wait. Waited for the owner to look for it.

Fuji was panicked. She was back from the nurse and found out that her necklace was gone. She almost cried. She felt dizzy again. Her brother would pick her up in few minutes but she still couldn't find her necklace. God, what should she do? It was so important. Then she saw Yuuki walking toward her with such an angry face. Maybe he upset because Fuji ran away from the house when she was sick. Silently, Fuji obeyed and followed her brother.

-Midday, Fuji's room-

Yuuki took the bowl from the table and handed it to Fuji. Fuji was still looked so sad after she found out that she lost her necklace. She cried.

"Stop it and eat this soup!'

Fuji shook her head. Yuuki sighed.

"Syuu, I told you not to go to school today now look you lost your important necklace. It's a karma"

"But Aniki…" Fuji whined.

"Stop it. Now eat or I'll force the soup down your throat!" Yuuki said. Fuji ate her soup silently.

-Friday, Seishun Gakuen-

Fuji recovered from her fever so she would go to school and asked everyone she met at school to make sure that anyone found her necklace. Fuji had asked Zakuro, Kikumaru, Ayame, and the others but none of them know about it. She almost desperate.

"Ne buchou, just let it go. Buy another one" Zakuro said when Fuji and the others ate their lunch in canteen school.

"But that's so important to me It's from my childhood friend and my first love" Fuji said.

"Eehh!!! First love??" Ayame shouted, catching attention from a certain someone who passed by.

"Yes, I met him ten years ago and he gave me that necklace." Fuji explained, "I don't want to disappointed him because I lost the necklace. He'll be angry to me…"

"You really love him ne, Buchou" Kanna asked.

"Yes, very much"

"Care to tell us who is it?"

Fuji shook her head, "I don't know who is he?"

'What??!!" The other asked, or shouted to be exact, loudly.

"It was ten years ago I met him, don't know what he looks like now!" Fuji explained "All I know, he has a brown hair and brown eyes"

"But many boys have such hair and eyes too"

"That's why I so confuse"

-Rooftop-

Tezuka breathing heavily. He was just eavesdropping the conversation between Fuji and her friend and he couldn't believe his eyes. He sat down and took the necklace from his pocket. Fuji's words playing in his mind

"_Yes, I met him ten years ago and he gave me that necklace." Fuji explained, "I don't want to disappointed him because I lost the necklace. He'll be angry to me…"_

So she was Fuji. His childhood friend was Fuji. But what if she wasn't? After all everyone have a childhood friend, right? What if he mistook it?

"_It was ten years ago I met him, don't know what he looks like now!" Fuji explained "As I know, he has a brown hair and brown eyes"_

Brown hair and brown eyes. He had them. He had those clues. _But is she really her?_

Tezuka tried to remember Fuji's eyes. He dig his memory when he watched Fuji-Kikumaru VS Kaidoh-Hajimema's match. Fuji opened her eyes that time. When she showed him her Higuma Otoshi. Blue. Right, Fuji's eyes was blue. Fuji was his childhood friend. He was sure. Fuji's blue eyes, honey brown hair, little figure, eternal smile. He remembered now. Syuu-can was her. That was why he felt more affected to Fuji than the other girls. That was why he let Fuji helped him the other day when he injured although his mind tried to stop him but he couldn't. A small smile made it's way to his face. The only thing he had to do was made sure. Tezuka stood up and decided to find out.

-Saturday, 06.00 am-

Tezuka woke up early since today was holiday and he wanted to jog. He changed his clothes into a sport one and rushes from his house. His parent and grandfather were still sleeping. He breathed the fresh morning air deep into his lungs before jogged along a small street.

It had been an hour since Tezuka jog along the road. Felt tired, he decided to return home. Tezuka's forehead was wet because of the sweat. _'maybe a cold bath will be nice'_ he thought when he jogged to his home. Just then a splash of water was thrown over his head. He closed his eyes in annoyed. Well, he really needed bath to wash his sweat body but it didn't mean right now, on the street. He opened his eyes again and saw his body and clothes were wet badly because of the water.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" A voice was heard from behind. He narrowed his eyes when he knew who that voice belongs to. He turned his head and looked coldly to the culprit.

"Ah.. Tezuka-kun"

"Fuji-san!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't mean to." Fuji bowed her head although she really wanted to laugh. Tezuka sighed.

"Can you be more careful for once. You always annoy me!" Tezuka said.

"What?! I never annoy you! I said I didn't mean to do that! Beside no one is perfect!" Fuji snapped back, raised her voice a little.

"I don't need you to be prefect but I need you to be more careful! No look what you've done to me!" Tezuka said in a high voice almost screamed.

"I know that so I'm sorry. I was just watering my flowers and accidentally watering you too. But I have said sorry right ? Beside what the big deal? All you have to do is just go home and take a bath then ask your mother to wash you wet clothes, That's all! You are the one who very annoying, Tezuka-kun!" Fuji said back.

"What?! You…!!"

"What?" They glared to each other before Yuuta's voice broke the silence from inside of the house.

"Aneki, where are you?"

Fuji glared once more to Tezuka before she went to the house. Tezuka sighed and jogged to his home to have a really cold bath to cold his burning head.

'_Stupid girl! Stupid, stupid and annoying girl! Why she always makes me angry? She's not her! It's very obvious! Maybe I should stop guessing that she's her. Well, then I will check to the other girls, right?'_

-Fuji's house, breakfast-

Fuji's bad mood because of her fight with Tezuka earlier made Yuuta felt little worried. He of course didn't know what happened with his sister because he had been in the house but he was sure he heard some noises from the garden before he called his sister for laundry. Yuuki who knew what happened because he watched the fight from the balcony on Fuji's room tried to fight down a smile. He decided to ask for Yuuta.

'What's wrong Syuu? You don't look like yourself now?" Yuuta looked to his brother for a while before he looked back to his sister. Fuji looked or rather glared to her brother before said.

"I'm angry." She said simply.

"Angry? Why?" Yuuta asked. He leaned forward.

"I'm angry because a most annoying boy in this world shouted at me when I have apologized to him!"

"Eh?" Yuuta blinked. So that was the reason his siter shouted from outside earlier.

"Who is it?" Yuuki asked, tried to sound curious.

"It's Tezuka!" Fuji said angrily. She really didn't want to talk about him right now. She was angry with him. Why did he act so cold, anyway? Yuuki chuckled. He continued to ate his rice while Yuuta was too scared to ask anything more. He stood up and grabbed his tennis bag.

"I'm going"

"Eh, Where'll you going Yuuta?" Fuji asked little curious. She never knew Yuuta would go to somewhere in holiday. Usually, he was jut at home with her to do his homework with her help.

"I have practice today, Aneki"

"Practice? In holiday? Why?"

"Because my manager said so" He answered.

"Manager? Misaki-kun?" Fuji tried to remember the name.

"It's Mizuki, Aneki!"

"Ah, he has a difficult name to remember and he's evil too! He make you practive in holiday... Well, can I go with you?" Fuji asked while showing her best puppy eyes. The younger Fuji blushed a little before ran to the door. Fuji sighed. Yuuta left her.

"Aniki, can you accompany me today? I don't want to be alone at home?" Yuuki stopped eating his breakfast and looked at his sister. Today, one of his best friend was having a birthday party.

"I'm sorry Syuu, But I can't, I'm sorry"

"Oh… It okay" she gave a fake smile to him.

-Tezuka's house, 10.00 am-

Tezuka was sitting in his bed, reading a novel book. He closed the novel and glanced to a certain necklace on his tabled. He reached out a hand to took it off the table. He stared with a genuine smile at the thing on his smooth palm. He missed her. Very much. Now he had a chance to meet her again. Just the Fuji's face crossed his mind. He widen his eyes and shook his head to erase Fuji's face off his head.

'_She's not her! Her attitude is very different from her! She's annoying when Syuu-chan is… so gentle and caring'_ He lied his back on his bed. A small smile went it's way on his lips.

He closed his eyes to remember the sweet memories between him and her when he went to his uncle's onsen in Chiba ten years ago.

_A little boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes was running around the place with a wet face. He was lost. He separated from his parent. He didn't know where was his uncle's house. He never went to Chiba before so he didn't know the way home. _

_He sat down onto a green grass and looked at the orange sky above. It began to dark. He wiped the tears that escape from his eyes when he felt a small hand touch his shoulder. He turned around and greeted by a cute, very cute face. A girl's face._

"_Hei, what's wrong?" Her voice was so soft and gentle. The little boy looked at her. She was small with a honey brown hair, a sweet smile and pale white skin. The boy felt like he saw a doll. _

"_What's wrong?" The girl repeat her question. _

"_I'm lost and I can't go back to my uncle's house" he said. The girl stared at him and opened her eyes. They were blue. The little boy was sure that she really looked like a doll. Then the girl smiled._

"_I'll help you"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, I will. Now give me description of your uncle's house!" She said._

"_His name's Tezuka Kousuke. He has an onsen, a big one. His house is painted with a cream color." _

"_Oh, that onsen then. I just now there is an onsen just an onsen in this city. Let's go there!" The boy nodded. _

"_My name is Syuu What's yours?"_

"_Tezuka Kunimitsu"_

"_Well, let's go Kuni!" Syuu took his hand and lead him the way. True, that was his uncle's house. His parent was panicked because he disappeared suddenly. He ran to Syuu who standing outside the house. He give her a hug and say thank you._

"_It's okay Kuni-kun!"_

"_Syuu-chan, do you want to come in?" He offered his hand. Syuu shook her head._

"_I have to go, it's getting dark. My mother must be looking for me. Jya, Kuni-kun" Syuu ran away. Kuni ran after him then he heard his mother called._

"_Kunimitsu…!!! Kunimitsu!!! KUNIMITSU!!"_

"KUNIMITSU!!" Tezuka jerked from his dreaming when he heard his mother shouted from his door. He got up and opened the door to face his mother who had her hand on her hips.

"Kunimitsu, what are you doing inside?"

"Nothing Okaa-san" He answered.

"Then why do you took so long to open the door?" she asked frowning.

"I was in… bathroom" He said uncertain. He didn't want to tell his mother that he was daydreaming. His mother would laugh because it was unlike him.

"Downstairs! Your friend call" She said before she left.

-Monday, Seishun Gakuen, 08.00 am-

Fuji place her shoes in her locker when she felt two hands covered her eyes. Since yesterday, she had been in bad mood but she was able to cover it well so everyone wouldn't scare with her.

"Guess who?" a deep voice asked. Fuji smiled.

"Eiji!" Kikumaru uncovered her eyes and pouted.

"How do you know?"

"It's so obvious, Eiji" Fuji chuckled. They walked to their classroom together like always. T hey were chatting happily when they bumped onto two people.

"Oishi!!!" Kikumaru jumped to hug his partner. He as about to turn back to Fuji when he saw Fuji's eyes were opening and glaring to his partner company. He looked at his side and jumped a little when he saw Tezuka standing there. His brown eyes were glaring dangerously to Fuji. Kikumaru looked at Oishi to ask what happened. But it seemed Oishi didn't know it either.

"Let's go Eiji" Fuji pulled his best friend's hand and went to class 3-6. Kikumaru who still too confuse didn't say anything.

"Nya~ what's wrong with you Fujiko-chan?" He asked carefully.

"I don't want to meet that boy!" Fuji said darkly. Kikumaru winced.

"Tezuka-Buchou?" He asked.

"Yes, that boy!" Fuji crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her eyes opened again.

"Why??" Kikumaru blinked.

"He's so annoying!"

-Canteen, lunch time-

"Ne, Inui-senpai!" Momoshiro asked with his full mouth.

"What?" Inui looked up from his green notebook.

"What's the next plan?"

"Well, I haven't any idea" Inui admitted. He frowned when he looked back.

"Eh?"

"Well, these people are so unpredictable. Our last plan was unsuccessful. We even couldn't make Tezuka offered Fuji an umbrella. Why should he become that cold?" Inui closed his notebook.

"Yeah, that's true. And now Fujiko and buchou are fighting" Kikumaru said.

"What?" The other regular looked at him surprised.

"Yes, they are. Oishi and me saw it ourselves this morning." His deep blue eyes widen in certain.

"Why Kikumaru?" Inui opened his book once again.

"I don't know! Fujiko didn't say anything to me!!! She just said that she doesn't want to meet Tezuka-buchou" Kikumaru whined.

"Souka…"

-Seishun Gakuen's garden, 01.00 pm-

Tezuka was walking to the library when he suddenly bumped onto someone. He accidentally dropped all the book. He cursed and about to shout but his mouth went dry when he saw a person in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes. There in front of him there was a beautiful girl with brown hair. The girl looked up and stared at him with her deep blue eyes. Her eyes were so deep blue maybe like Kikumaru's. Tezuka stared at her curiously. The girl picked the books up and handed them. She smiled a sweet one.

"Here" She offered politely. Tezuka took the books into his hands. He still couldn't find a word to say. The girl bowed.

"Ah I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to" She apologized. Tezuka nodded his head. The girl stared at him. Tezuka looked to her once more before finally find his voice.

"Ah it's okay. I never saw you in this school before" The girl nodded and smiled.

"Well, I'm new here. I'm from Chiba. I just came two weeks ago and join the girl's tennis club a week ago when the girl's members had a join practice with boy's members." The girl said.

"I didn't saw you"

"Well, maybe because I ran and join the crowd when Fuji-buchou fainted and you went to clubroom after that"

"You joined to crowd?"

"Yes, I did"

"What's your name?" Tezuka asked. The girl smiled brightly.

"Oh I'm forgot, my name is Tokugawa Syuuki. Nice to meet you Tezuka-kun right?" She smiled brightly and held out a hand to him. Tezuka reached out a hand to shake it. His mind was mixed with the information the girl told him.

'_Brown hair…deep blue eyes..Chiba…girl's tennis club…joined the crowd…gentle attitude…sweetl smile…Tokugawa Syuuki…Syuuki…Syuu…'_

Tezuka let out a smile. There she was… His childhood friend was here… In front of him… She was Syuu…!!!

-Behind the tree-

A tall boy with a glasses and notebook in his palm smirked evilly. He watched Tezuka's reaction to the new girl in Momoshiro's class. Tokugawa Syuuki from Chiba, 14 years old, brown hair, deep blue eyes, beautiful, gentle, caring, and charming.

Inui saw a small smile on Tezuka's lips. Smirked more widely he pushed his glasses. Maybe he should change his plan to playing a matchmaker for Tezuka and Fuji because now he found a girl that really captured Tezuka attention 100 %. Closing his notebook, he walked away to meet his teamates to tell them a new plan to get Tezuka and Tokugawa together instead of Tezuka and Fuji.

**TBC…**

A/N: Hoiiii…. The 8th chapter… I'm so glad… I am very tired because I have things to do... I hope you like it… REVIEW PLEASE!! (^_^)


	9. Chapter 9

AN : Thank you for your reviews… I'm glad.. \(^_^)/ Well, here the next chapter, hope you like it!!

**Chapter 9**

**Love Between Two Captains**

-Fuji's house, 07.00 pm-

Ting…tong…

The door bell was rang. Lazily, Fuji got up to opened the door. When she opened it, suddenly a pair of strong arms hugged her. She looked up and saw Saeki Kojiroh standing with his hand holding a big bag. Fuji blinked. Saeki smirked.

"Yo, Syuusuke!!" Saeki raised his hand. Grinning widely, Fuji threw herself into her childhood friend's arms once again.

"Kojiroh, it's nice to meet you again. Are… why do you bring this big bag?" Fuji asked as she looked at the black bag in Saeki's hand.

"Well, Let's me explain later. I'm so tired"

"Come in"

Fuji helped Saeki with the bag and lead him to the guess room. Saeki lied down onto the soft bed while Fuji sat on the chair, opening Saeki's bag. She found a lot of clothes, few books, etc. Frowning, she looked to her friend.

"Saeki, are you moving here?" Saeki chuckled. He sat up and faced his friend.

"Yes, but only a few days. Yuuki-San asked me to accompany you because your parent is in England, Yuuta won't go home because he has to stay at the dorm, and Yuuki-san will go to China soon" He explained patiently.

"Ah.. souka…but how about your school?"

"My school is unimportant than you, _my dear_…" He said smirking. Fuji blushed hard and threw a pillow on his face.

"Saeki!!" Saeki laughed and caught the pillow.

"Kidding, my school is in reparation so I have a free week to accompany you" He finally answered the question. Fuji nodded and grabbed Saeki's hand.

"Let's go, I made an apple pie!!!"

-Tezuka's house, Kunimitsu's room, 07.00 pm-

Tezuka stared at the necklace on his palm. He lied down on his bed and smiled. Today he met her. The one he loved for ten years already. She was so beautiful right now. Syuuki. Tokugawa Syuuki. Her brown hair was passed her shoulder and her blue eyes were different. As long as he remembered, Syuu-chan eye's were blue sky, a beautiful ones buy they were deep blue right now. Still, She was so beautiful.

Tezuka sighed in satisfactory. Well, all he had to do was get her by his side. Smiling, he downstairs to have a dinner with his family. The dinner was like usual. Quiet. Tezuka back to his room after the dinner. He opened his book and started doing his homework. He was just solved five question of his Mathematic homework when Tokugawa's face passed his mind.

Tezuka shook his head with a smile and tried to concentrate doing his homework. Then when he finally solved the last question, Fuji's face passed. He closed his book and frowned. Why did Fuji's face appear in his mind? Why he always had her in his head? She was unimportant to him, right? Tezuka took off his glasses and went to his bed to sleep. He imagined Tokugawa's face once more before he went to the dreaming land.

-Seishun Gakuen, 08.00 am-

The girl's tennis practice was over 15 minutes ago. Fuji was about to lock the door before a voice stopped her. She turned around and saw Tokugawa standing with a flushed face. Her brown hair covered half of her face. Maybe because she ran to clubroom. Fuji raised an eyebrow in question.

"Wait Fuji-senpai, I left something in my locker." Tokugawa said. Fuji being so kind and polite to he new member, smiled and opened the door once again.

"Get it, I have to lock the door quickly because the school will start soon"

"Thank you!" Tokugawa's face lit up and she ran into the room. Two minutes later, she came out. The beautiful brown hair girl bowed.

"Thank you, Fuji-senpai" Fuji gave her famous smile once more and began to walked. She looked at Tokugawa who still stood on her place, looked so amazed with Fuji's infamous smile.

"Ah, it's okay. Let's go before the class begins."

"Hai" Tokugawa ran to her side. Together, they went to each other class.

-Canteen, lunch time-

The regular was once more gathered at the canteen to discuss the next plan to get Tezuka and Fuji together. Inui opened his green notebook and scanned something in it. He would tell the other that he changed their plan to get Tokugawa and Tezuka together and forget the previous plan. He could saw a gentleness in Tezuka's smile yesterday when he saw them introduced each other.

Inui looked at Momoshiro who stole Echizen sushi from his bento. Echizen yelped and tried to get his food back. But because the difference of their height, Echizen couldn't reach it.

"Momoshiro, tell me about the new student in your class!" Inui get his pen to write down anything. Momoshiro looked at Inui with a curious face.

"Well, her name's Tokugawa Syuuki. She is from Chiba but I don't know her previous school. She is so pretty and kind. Many boys and even girls like her. She I not to smart in my opinion."

"That's all?"

"Oh, and she is playing tennis too. She joined she joined girl's tennis club last week. You know, when Fuji-senpai fainted on the court." Momoshiro placed his hand on his hips.

"Why do you ask, Inui-senpai? Do you, by any chance, interest in her?" Momoshiro asked, grinned widely. Inui pushed his glasses up and closed his notebook.

"No, I am trying to change our plan about get Fuji and Tezuka together. I saw Tezuka and Tokugawa-san talked yesterday. I saw Tezuka looked so interest to her, so maybe we should make a matchmaker to them instead the previous one."

"Are you sure, Inui-senpai?" Echizen asked.

"But I haven't seen Tezuka with that girl yet, Inui." Oishi asked, frowning. He, indeed, hadn't see Tezuka with the new girl yet. Even, he didn't know that there was a new girl in his school.

"I'm sure, 100% percent"

"Well, I hope so" Kawamura said. Oishi looked around and realized that Kikumaru was not there with them. Usually, Kikumaru would be the first one who arrived and talked loudest there. Oishi felt little quiet and lonely.

"Hey, where's Eiji?"

"OISHI" Kikumaru's loud voice answered his question. He looked around and suddenly grabbed by an arm. Kikumaru was dragging him to somewhere.

'Eiji, where we will go? We leave the other"

"Well, the quiet place. I want to talk to you" Kikumaru said cheerfully.

-Lunch time, rooftop-

Tezuka was eating his lunch like usual when he heard the door of rooftop opened. He turned around to glaring to the intruder but instead his usual glare, he replaced it with a smile.

"Tokugawa-san" He greeted politely.

"Ah, Tezuka-kun! Mind if I sit here to have my lunch?" She asked sweetly. Her ponytail skipped in a cute way. Tezuka nodded. Tokugawa sat beside him and ate her lunch silently. In few second, Tezuka would steal a glance to her. He felt a warm feeling filled his heart. He took a deep breathe to stop him to do something to her.

"What's wrong, Tezuka-kun?" Tezuka shook his head. Tokugawa looked at him curiously. She could feel Tezuka's warm gaze to her. What's wrong with him?

They looked in silence before Tezuka asked.

"Tokugawa-san?"

"Hm?" Tokugawa looked to him with a cute face. Tezuka felt his heart stopped in few second before it beat again. He could feel his face grew hot and red like a tomato. Tokugawa set her bento neatly before she faced Tezuka to finish his question.

"You said you from Chiba, right?"

"Yes, Why?"

"Care to tell me your childhood?" Tezuka asked. Tokugawa frowned. She tried to remembered her live in Chiba but really she had nothing special there except she had someone who she loved dearly in her previous school..

"Well, I don't really remember but I think I have someone special there" She said. Tezuka's eye widen. So she was really his childhood friend!

"Who is she/he?"

"Well, that's secret." She said with a playful smile.

"I see…" Tezuka said with a small smile on his face. Tokugawa was really, really his childhood friend. He gripped the necklace in his pocked and maybe he would give the necklace again to her someday. For now, he wanted to keep it for a few days.

The bell rang. Tezuka and Tokugawa stood up and took their bento. They walked together and said goodbye in the mid hall because their classes were different of course.

-Afternoon practice-

Ryuuzaki sensei, walked to the girl's tennis court to check her girls. She scanned the practice. Her eye landed on the new member on the club. Tokugawa Syuuki. She didn't know how strong she was. All she read in her file, she was an ex regular of her previous Junior High School. Maybe she could be a good regular for Seigaku. She walked to Fuji's side.

"Fuj, how's the practice?"

"Practice goes well, sensei. We still have an hour before we finish it. Why?" Fuji looked at her sensei.

"Tokugawa-san" Ryuuzaki sensei called Tokugawa who tied her shoes. Tokugawa looked up. Her cute ponytail was played by the wind.

"Tokugawa-san, Play a match with Fuj"

Fuji looked at her sensei. Why should she has a match with Tokugawa? Was Tokugawa a strong player that make Ryuuzaki sensei curious?

"Hai"

Few regular stopped when hey heard what Ryuuzaki-sensei said. They looked at the newbie in the middle of the court.

"How lucky! I want to have a match with Fuji-Buchou too" Kanna said hopefully. She hadn't have any match with Fuji although she really wanted to have one. She even begged to Ryuuzaki-sensei and Fuji but she still couldn't have one.

Fuji walked to Tokugawa and smiled. She wanted to test her anyway. Maybe he would be a good regular. Tokugawa smiled back to her and walked to court A to get ready to their match.

Fuji looked amusingly to Tokugawa who ready with her racket. Tokugawa's eyes were concentrating to her. Fuji chuckled. Maybe she should have fun with this girl. Fuji served. Tokugawa ran o her right side to hit back the ball. Fuji smile and returned every ball Tokugawa gave her.

The match was interesting. Fuji won 6-0 in fifteen minutes. Tokugawa was a good player. She could returned every ball Fuji served to her but still she couldn't defeat Fuji, the undefeatable tennis player for years and the Tensai of Seigaku.

Fuji shook her hand gently before walked to get her bottle on the bench. Tokugawa walked beside her. They drank in silent, trying to erase the tiredness.

"You're very amazing, Fuji-buchou" Fuji looked at her.

"So you are."

"Not really. I want to be strong like you. Would you like to teach me??" Tokugawa asked her with a hopeful eyes. Titled her head cutely, Fuji opened her eyes.

"Why?"

"Well…" Tokugawa's cheeks were red. Fuji chuckled. She looked more beautiful with that blush.

"Well?"

"I… have a friend and I like him… He's a tennis player. He likes a girl who can play tennis. So…" Her cheeks were as red as tomato now.

"Hmm… I see. Well, maybe we can train together someday" Fuji said kindly.

"Ah…Arigatou Fuji-buchou" Tokugawa's eyes went bright. Fuji chuckled once more.

"No problem.

-Clubroom, 04.00 pm-

The practice was ended. Everyone walked to the clubroom to get their things and left the school. They were so tired especially the regular who practiced hard because the upcoming match. Fuji opened her locked to get a clean towel and shirt. She walked to the shower.

After a fresh shower, she went back to the room only to find Tokugawa sitting on the bench, waiting for her. Fuji walked to her locker and grabbed her things. She looked back to Tokugawa who smiled to her.

"What's wrong, Toku-chan?" Tokugawa smiled again. She liked the way Fuji called her. She adored Fuji so much.

"Nothing, Fuji-senpai. Ne, can I walk home with you? I have no one to accompany me." She asked. Fuji smiled kindly

"Fine, let's go."

They walked together to the gate. Fuji was the silent one since Tokugawa talked every time beside her Fuji, being kind like usual, tried to look interest and nodded. They were about to reach the gate when Fuji spotted Tezuka walking to the gate.

Tezuka sensed that Fuji looked at him. He turned around and his eyes met with Fuji's blue ones. They stared to each other eyes, or you could say glaring, before he looked at Tokugawa who stood beside Fuji. He offered a small smile to her that surprised Fuji. '_An ice block could smile?'_

"Ah, Tezuka-kun?" Tokugawa greeted him with a smile that melt Tezuka's heart. Fuji looked at him with an amusing smile. She knew his weakness now. So Tezuka was falling in love with her club member?

"Ah, Tezuka-kun. Are you heading home?'" Tokugawa asked sweetly. Tezuka nodded.

"Yes, wanna go home together, Tokugawa-san?" Tezuka asked. His heart filled with a hope. Tokugawa smiled brightly but soon replaced with a frown on her beautiful face.

"I want to but how about Fuji-senpai?" Tokugawa looked at Fuji worriedly. Fuji smiled to her.

"Just go ahead, Toku-chan. I'll go home by myself" Fuji said. Tezuka looked at her.

"Yes, let her go by herself. She will be fine" Tezuka said. Fuji glared at Tezuka. Tezuka glared to her back. The glaring contest ended when Tokugawa clapped her hands.

"What if we go home together? We three?" She said casually.

"WHAT?" Tezuka and Fuji yelled. Tokugawa nodded excitedly

"NO WAY!!" They said in unison.

"Eh, Why?" Tokugawa frowned in confused.

"I don't' want to walk together with him!" Fuji said little harshly as she turned around. "I'll go home by myself"

"Ehh, Buchou!!" Tokugawa tried to stop Fuji but Fuji was already walking a fast as she could to get away to Tezuka.

"Let her"

"But…" Tezuka cut in.

"Let's go"

-Fuji's house-

"I'm home…" Fuji opened the door only to has her face wet with a water. Frowning, she looked at the scene in front of her. Saeki and Yuuta were playing with water guns they found on a box. They didn't realized Fuji on the door when Saeki accidentally shoot her.

Saeki and the younger Fuji laughed together when they saw Fuji's wet face, Fuji who had a dark face ran to Yuuta and grabbed his gun to shoot back to Saeki and her brother. They ran to the kitchen to avoid it.

After playing hide and seek for a while, Fuji went to the kitchen to make a dinner for them. Saeki and Yuuta sat on the chair, playing a stupid jan-ken-pon game. After the dinner ready, they ate together.

Saeki looked at Fuji's neck and realized something gone from her smooth neck.

"Syuusuke, where's your necklace." He asked pointed his chopstick to her. Fuji looked at him before looked at her neck.

"I lost it last week"

"How? You said it's your treasure?"

"It is, but I fainted when I lost it and I already asked everyone who might know about y necklace. But no one said they found a necklace on the court" Fuji explained sadly.

'"Treasure? I don't know you like to treasure something, Aneki!" Yuuta said with his full mouth.

"Yuuta-chan, that necklace I so important to me. It's from my first love. The one I told you when we were child."

"Why don't you buy another one" Yuuta said.

"Don't want to, I will find it all of the cost"

-Next day, lunch, rooftop-

Tezuka and Tokugawa was like usual, ate their lunch together in the rooftop. They talked and joked many times. Tezuka could feel his heart grew warm and relax when he talked to her. But he also felt something wrong about Tokugawa. A feeling that Tokugawa was just a friend for him and he just treat her as a friend haunted his heart. He tried to ignore the feeling and enjoyed his time with her.

That afternoon was so beautiful . The Sakura's petals flew around them. Tezuka watched in amusingly when Tokugawa tried to clean her hair from the petals. She looked beautiful with he petals on her hair.

After tried a few time, Tokugawa gave up and at silently beside Tezuka. They say in silent before Tezuka felt something heavy on his left shoulder. He looked over and saw Tokugawa fell asleep. She looked so peaceful. Tezuka's eyes concentrated on her pale pink lips. He kept his first kiss for his first love. Now he had the time. He was leaning, leaning, leaning---

_BLAM!!!_

The sound of the door was being opened loudly made him jumped few centimeters from the floor. He stood up and totally forgot that Tokugawa's head on his shoulder. Tokugawa's head fell from his shoulder and bumped right onto the hard floor. She yelled in pain.

Tezuka looked to the door to find Kikumaru's wide eyes staring surprised to them. His jaw wide opened. Beside him, Oishi standing with a deep red face. Tezuka narrowed his eyes made Oishi grabbed Kikumaru's arm and walked into the building to get away from Tezuka' wrath.

Tezuka closed his head and looked at Tokugawa who busy rubbed her head. Her head was hurt because of the hard floor.

"I'm sorry, Tokugawa-san" Tezuka knelt and help her.

"It okay" she gave him a weak smile.

-Afternoon practice, boy's court-

Tezuka looked at his tennis members who practicing in the court. Then he felt someone patted his shoulder. He looked to his right and found Oishi standing beside him. Oishi gave him a patient smile.

"Say, Tezuka! Are you in love with Tokugawa-san?"

"Why do you ask?"

'Well, from what did you do this afternoon in rooftop was clear that you like her. Come on tell me, I'm your best friend"

Tezuka looked at him in the eyes, "I do"

"Really?" Oish looked unsure.

"Why?"

"Because when you say 'I do' I can't see love in your eyes for her." Oishi said, frowning.

"What?"

"Yes, although you said you love her but I can't see it in your eyes when you looked at me. Are you sure you love her, Tezuka?" Oishi asked him quietly.

"Hm…maybe"

"Don't say maybe. Love is about heart and we shouldn't playing with something as dangerous as love." Tezuka looked away from his best friend. His mind was thinking about Oishi' words.

-04.00 pm, after afternoon practice-

Fuji locked the door and went home. She walked passed the boy's clubroom when she saw some smokes appeared from behind the boy's clubroom. Curious, she walked there and saw a boy in uniform. She gasped when she saw who was he.

"Tezuka-kun?"

Tezuka turned around. A cigarette was on his hand. Fuji's eye widen twice.

'Tezuka-kun, you are smoking?" She asked disbelief. Tezuka just looked at her coldly and didn't say anything.

"Tezuka-kun?"

"What?" Tezuka said emotionlessly like smoking was not a something new for everyone.

"You're smoking?"

"So what?" Tezuka said. She didn't believe it. Tezuka Kunimitsu who was so cold, smoked? The one who really didn't match at his athletic personality. Although Tezuka was very cold and annoying boy, she never thought Tezuka would do something that could break the rule.

"I'll tell Ryuuzaki-sensei" Fuji said to him.

'You're so brave, Fuji-san. But are you really going to do that? Or could you do that?" Tezuka smirked and raised his eyebrow.

"Yes" Fuji said boldly and turned around to ran to Ryuuzaki-sensei's room. Then she felt an arm grabbed her and turned her around. Her mind blank when she felt a pair of warm lips covered her lips. She jut stood there shocked and didn't do anything. After a few second, Tezuka pulled back with a smirk.

"Now, go and say it to Ryuuzaki-sensei" He said. Fuji tried to speak but no word came out from her mouth. Her brain was still too shock to give command to her nerves. Smirking, Tezuka walked away and went home. Left Fuji alone.

After few minutes, Fuji finally recovered from her shock. Slowly, she touched her lips. She still could feel Tezuka' warm lips on her. She shouted.

"Tezuka-kun, you stole my first kiss!!" She cried. She kept her first kiss for Kuni-kun!!! And now she lost it to the guy she hated the most. She ran to her home. She was angry to herself because couldn't keep her first kiss for her first love.

'_Tezuka-kun, you'll pay this'_

-On Tezuka's side-

'_Stupid Kunimitsu!! Stupid'_ He cursed himself. True, he kissed her to shut her up but why should he kiss her??? He kept his first kiss for ten years for Syuu-chan and lost it to Fuji.

'Couldn't he do anything else to shut her up?'

'_Urgh!!!! I'm so stupid! My first kiss is for Syuu-chan! Why did I give it to her!!!_ _Stupid Kunimitsu!!'_

He walked home with such an angry face because of his stupidity…

**TBC**

A/N: (^_^) Yay… I finish it. I write as fast as I can because I fight over my sister. My family just have one computer at home and all of us use it. So I have to quick…. Anyway what about this chapter???? Oh I want to make Yukimura appear in the next chapter but **SHOUD I MAKE YUKIMURA AS A FEMALE OR A MALE??? WHICH DO YOU CHOOSE??? **


	10. Chapter 10

AN : (^_^)….. Waaahhh… I'm glad…I'm glad thanks for your reviews .. \(^_^)/ Here the next chapter…hope you like it…

**Chapter 10**

**Love Between Two Captains**

"_Syuusuke…" a pair of gentle and strong arms circled her slim waist from behind and a kiss planted on her neck. She chuckled and turned around to see a tall and handsome boy, the owner of the arms. Threw her arms around his neck, she smiled playfully. The boy returned her smiled and kissed her cheek. Fuj ran her finger to take the glasses off the handsome face before let the other kissed her fully on the lips. She moaned into the kiss and broke the kiss._

"_I love you Syuusuke…"_

"_I love you too Tezuka-kun"_

Gubrakk!!! Bruk!!!

"Aww…" Fuji snapped her eyes opened when a sharp pain ran to her back. She rubbed her back to erase the pain and realized she was on the floor. She fell down from her bed.

She was so tired today and decided to sleep once she entered her room. But who knows she had a very strange dream. She could feel her cheeks grew hot when she remembered her dream. She reached out a hand and touched her lips. Since Tezuka kissed her yesterday, she haunted by the sensation of Tezuka's kiss. Tezuka's soft and warm lips pressed against her thin one, it felt so… No she had to stop it! She had to forget the kiss.

Fuji glanced at the clock and groaned when she knew it was morning already. She ran to the bathroom to prepare her school.

-Fuji's house, 03.00 pm, Yuuta's room-

Fuji was lying on her brother's bed. She was going to ask his brother to have a tennis match with her and Saeki but Yuuta was taking a shower so she waited him. Since today to the next week, she had no tennis practice because the drama club asked to lend them the tennis court so they could practice their story for a competition. She was bored. She opened the photo album that lying on the table. There were many photo from their sweet memories.

Then the bathroom's door opened. Fuji put the album on the table and face her brother with a sweet smile on her face. Yuuta who didn't know that his sister was there jumped almost few centimeters from the floor.

"Aneki, what are you doing here?"

"Yuu-chan, let's play tennis at the nearby tennis court!!!" She asked with her most powerful puppy eyes.

'"No"

"But Yuu-chan, I'm bored and I won't have practice until next week. So please!!!" Fuji circled his arm to her. Yuuta free his arm form his sister's and glared at her.

"Okay, now Go! Let me change to my clothes!" Yuuta said as he walked to his closet. Fuji smiled brightly before left the room to change her clothes.

"Kojiroh!!!" Fuji ran to the kitchen to find her friend was drinking some water. She grabbed his hand.

"We're going to play tennis to the nearby court."

"Oh…"

-Tennis court, 05.00 pm-

Fuji Yuuta put his, his sister's and Saeki's rackets into his tennis bag before stood up. He looked around and saw his sister was waiting for him. He walked slowly to her side and the Fuji siblings plus Saeki walked to home side by side. Yuuta and Fuji just finished their match. Fuji won of course, Yuuta felt annoyed but he also felt a little push from his heart to become better. He swore that one day he would be as good as his sister or maybe more than her.

They walked along the road when he saw a bike ran to them in a very high speed.

"Watch out, Aneki!" Yuuta grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her in a protective hug. The bike's driver couldn't control his bike and fell onto the ground hard. Yuuta looked angrily to the driver.

"Can you be more careful? You almost hit us!!"

The driver stood up and turned his body to face the younger Fuji. He was Akira Kamio from Fudomine. He looked to Yuuta.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" He bowed his head. Fuji nodded.

"It's okay Kamio-kun." Kamio looked up and smiled to her.

"Ah, Fuji-san from Seishun right?"

"Hai…" Fuji closed her eyes and patted her brother's shoulder, "It's okay Yuuta"

'"Kamio-kun!" A girl voice called him in worry. They turned their heads to see Tachibana Ann running to them. She checked on Kamio.

"Are you alright?" Kamio nodded. Ann turned her head to face Fujis. He smiled to Fuji.

"Fuji-san, I'm really sorry. Kamio always being careless. He almost hit you three"

"It's okay Ann-chan. We're fine, right Yuuta?" Yuuta looked to his blue eyes sibling annoyed but he nodded anyway.

"This is my younger brother, Fuji Yuuta and my friend Saeki Kojiroh" Saeki smiled and nodded to her.

"Ah, Nice to meet you Yuuta-kun, Saeki-kun. I am Tachibana Ann" She bowed her head to him. Yuuta nodded. After gave a last bow and apology, Ann and Kamio left them. Saeki glanced at Yuuta who still looking at Tachibana Ann. Smirking, he elbowed Yuuta's arm.

"Yuuta…!"

"What?" Yuuta looked to him while rubbed his arm.

"Tell me.. You like her, right?" Yuuta blushed deeply. Fuji chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"Oh…my baby brother grows up.." Fuji smirked evilly.

"Saeki!! Aneki!!!"

-Seishun Gakuen, lunch time-

Fuji walked quickly to the library. She had to hand her biology paper today so she had to go to library to finish her task. She walked into science section and raised up her hand to grab the book she needed. Unfortunately, the thick Biology book she need was on the highest bookshelves. Fuji could never reach it, she was too small. Sighing, she tiptoed and tried to grab the book. Then someone took the book off the shelves and handed it to Fuji. She looked at her right and saw Tezuka leaned on the shelves, holding the book to her and a smirk on his lips. Glared to the bespectacled boy, she took the book from his hand and walked to find a chair. Tezuka followed her and sat down across her.

"What?" She asked, glaring at Tezuka. Tezuka's smirk grew wider.

"What, Fuji-kun? You still mad about yesterday?"

"Of course I am! How dare you!!! I can tell everyone even the headmaster what did you do yesterday!"

"Then why don't you do it?" Tezuka raised his eyebrows. Fuji speechless. She even wondered why didn't she tell anyone about yesterday?? About Tezuka smoke? She didn't know either.

"That because—"

"Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-kun?" Both tennis captains turned their head to see Tokugawa standing beside the table with few books in her hand. Fuji smiled kindly and Tezuka had such a wide smile on his face.

"Toku-chan!" She greeted, "I don't know you're here?"

"Well, I arrived few minutes ago and I'm looking for a seat right now" She explained. Tezuka looked around and saw the other seats were full already. Nodded knowingly, Tezuka looked back at her.

"Then sit there" He said pointed his hand to Fuji's eat.

"What??" Fuji's eyes widen.

"Move Fuji-kun! Let's Tokugawa take your seat" He aid.

"What? I'm the first one here! Why don't you do it? You don't have anything to do, right? I have to finish my paper!" She glared to him. Leaned his face closer to Fuji's, he spoke.

"Well, well Fuji-san… You're a senpai right and a captain too, Why don't you give your sit in to your beautiful kouhai here? Besides, you're a tensai, a genius, you can do your paper in few minutes, right?" Fuji hummed angrily and left. Tezuka smiled winningly. He grabbed Tokugawa's hand and lead her to Fuji's chair. He watched Tokugawa finished her task.

Fuji was angry. She went to the librarian and borrowed the book with her card. She took a last glance to Tezuka and Tokugawa before left the library to find somewhere quiet to finish her paper.

'_How dare she!! How dare she took my seat and disturbed my time with Tezuka-kun? How—wait!! Did I just say, she disturbed my time with Tezuka-kun??? No way!! I should be happy because she could make me far away from him!! Yes…Far away from him!!'_

-Saturday, 11.00 am, Yoyogi park-

Fuji was walking at the park to take pictures. She love taking picture especially cherry blossom and children who laughing at the park. She loved natural things. She was walking along the lake when her camera focused to a certain scene. She blinked few times to make sure that the scene in front of her was real. She smirked and held her camera to capture it. Surely, someone would be surprise when she looked at this.

Satisfied, she walked out the park and headed home. She humming her favorite song when she saw Tezuka and Tokugawa came into a small café. Curious, she followed them and peeked through the window.

'_What are they doing there? Are they dating? Eh why should I care? I better go! Arghh!!! Why Tezuka-kun smiles to her..?? I'm jealous!! EHH!!! No I am NOT jealous!! why should I!!! Argghh I better go!!'_

Fuji walked to her house..

-Tezuka's house, Kunimitsu's room, 07.00 pm-

Tezuka walked into his room with such a gloomy face. Lucky his parent and grandfather weren't at home or they would be surprise to see him like this. He was always emotionless and stoic but he was a human too. He could express his feeling like other people. Maybe the difference was he never showed it in public. He kept his gentle side to his special person.

He took off his glasses and reached out the necklace in his pocket. He stared at the ring and sighed. Today, his hope to find his childhood friend and first love was gone. Sighed once more, he lied on his bed and remembered what happened today.

He was so happy because finally he could ask Tokugawa out for a date. He was planning to confess his love to her but it seemed failed. He found out something disappointed him.

_Flashback_

_Tezuka and Tokugawa were entered a café near a park. As they entered the café, Tezuka could feel many eyes eyed them jealousy because they looked like a perfect couple. A handsome boy and beautiful girl._

_After a bit chat and ate in the café, the decided to go to the park to enjoy the Sakura's petals. Tezuka sat on a bench and watched Tokugawa amusingly. She was talking with few children there and even playing with them for a bit._

_It was getting late so Tokugawa asked him to go home and leave the park. Smiling, Tezuka stood up and offered his hand to her. She took his hand happily and began to walked out the park when she saw something fell from Tezuka's pocket._

_Bend down, she picked the thing up._

'_Wow, Tezuka-kun it's so beautiful" She said as she looked at the thing on his palm happily. Tezuka walked to her and surprised when he saw Syuu-chan's necklace in Tokugawa's hand. He dig his pocket and sure that that necklace was his or Syuu-chan's to be exact. _

"_Is it yours?" Tokugawa asked. Her eyes didn't leave the necklace. Tezuka looked to her shock. Why Tokugawa didn't recognize the necklace. wasn't it her? Why did she--?"_

"_It's so beautiful, is it yours? Or your girlfriend's?" Tokugawa's bright eyes looked at him. Tezuka narrowed his eyes. Why did Tokugawa ask if it was his, Isn't…Isn't it her? She was Syuu-chan right?_

"_Yes, it's mine" He said. His eyes focused to Tokugawa's face._

"_Wow, so beautiful. I don't know you like wear jewel Tezuka-kun or maybe you are going to give this to your girlfriend? How lucky she is." Tokugawa said. She handed the necklace to Tezuka. Tezuka took the necklace and held it tightly in his palm._

_End flashback_

Tezuka closed his eyes. He was sure Tokugawa was his childhood friend but why was it wrong?? When he thought he found her and could live happily with her why Tokugawa wasn't her??

Tezuka rolled to his side. Well, if Tokugawa was not his love then he should search the owner of the necklace. She was Seishun Gakuen's student and a member of the girl tennis club. But who?? Maybe he should ask for a help. Inui? No he would ask him many questions. Oishi? No he would worry because the girls would fight over him. Kikumaru? No, he was too loud. Kaidoh? No he was too scary and would make the girls ran before he could ask a question. Momoshiro? same reason with Kikumaru. Kawamura? He would busy help his father and too shy. Echizen? Absolutely not.

He needed someone from girl's club itself. Fuji? No she would refuse his plea. Besides she was still mad to him because the kiss. She would never want to help him. Speaking of the kiss, Tezuka couldn't deny that he wanted to kiss Fuji again. He was never kiss someone before and he didn't want to. But he felt so right and happy when he kissed Fuji although it was for shut her up. He didn't know what the strong reason he smoke that day. _He was reading a book and it said Men would be calmer and felt peace when they were smoking. Smoking would make them looked cooler_. So with some strange reasons and maybe a few broken nerves in his brain or brain damage, he buy a pack of cigarette and smoked.

"Kuni-chan, dinner is ready!" Tezuka heard his mother yelled from the kitchen. Her voice was so loud, maybe she was happy today.

-Fuji's house, 07.00 pm-

The bell rang. Fuji ran from the kitchen to open the door. She thought it was Yuuta and Saeki because they said they went to the tennis court nearby to help Yuuta perfecting his shoot. But her thought was wrong. When she opened the door, she saw a girl in jeans and white shirt. Her blue hair was played by the wind and a sweet smile on her lips.

"Seichii!!" Fuji jumped to hug her cousin. The girl giggled and hug her in return. After few minutes embrace each other, Fuji let her cousin go.

"Seichi, what are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my beloved cousin?" Yukimura replied as she smiled serenely at Fuji. "Can I come in?"

"Of course… Come..!!"

Fuji lead Yukimura to the living room. They sat on the sofa. The living room was messy. Books and DVD everywhere. Some pillows on the floor even some make up were also there.

"How are you Sei-chan?"

"I'm fine, how about you?" Yukimura crossed her left right over the other. Her eyes eyed the messy living room, "Why this place is so messy?"

"Oh…" Fuji chuckled, "Saeki and Yuuta made it. They were playing a game and I don't know what was it since they didn't allow me to join. Boy's game, they said"

"Saeki-kun, he's here?"

"Yes he accompany me here. I'm alone in house in a week." Yukimura's eyes snapped opened and smirked.

"Alone? You two didn't do anything, did you?" She asked teasingly.

"Of course not!" Fuji pouted. Yukimura chuckled when she saw a pout on her beloved cousin's lips. She liked to tease Fuji every time she came to visit her. Although she knew that Fuji had kept her feeling for someone, Fuji and Saeki's closeness would make everyone thought they were lover.

"Let's go to my room!" Fuji said, grabbing Yukimura's hand and led her to her room. Once they got into the room, Yukimura lied her self on the bed. Fuji sat on her chair while looked at Yukimura.

"Ne Syuusuke, do you like Saeki-kun?" Yukimura asked without looked at her.

"Of course I like him. Don't you like him?" Fuji frowned. Yukimura smiled. Her cousin was being innocent sometime.

"I mean, do you love him? Your closeness is make everyone suspicious, you know! Even your parents think that you two dating."

"Sei-chan, you know already that I have someone in my heart. I won't replace him with anybody although he is the one who close to me since I am child." Fuji explained.

"How about you? what about your relationship with your boy's tennis club captain and student council?" Fuji asked with a small smiled on her lips. As Fuji predicted, Yukimura's face was red like tomato and she looked away from her to hid her blush. Chuckled a little, Fuji lied herself beside Yukimura. She lied on her stomach and her left hand cupping her cheek. Yukimura rolled over and mirrored Fuji's position so they were side by side.

"Uhmm…" Yukimura began. Her cheeks were still red but somehow, she managed to keep any emotion. Her eyes began to imagine her boyfriend's face.

"Well?" Fuji asked impatiently.

"We're fine" Yukimura said simply. Fuji frowned.

"Just …fine?" Yukimura laughed.

"Yes, what do you expect?" Yukimura poked Fuji's cheek.

"I though he would do something romantic for you like a dinner or something. He doesn't have to be a statue every time." Fuji faced Yukimura.

"Syuusuke, he's not a statue!" Yukimura pouted to her.

"Sorry, but he is like that. He doesn't need to be one when you're around right? I mean you're his girlfriend. He should do something for you. If Kuni-chan here, he would do something romantic and good for me!"

'Well, he's not like your precious Kuni-chan. Every boy is different, Syuusuke. I like him just the way he is" Yukimura said patiently.

"You're right! Oh I remember, I have something for you" Fuji said as she ran to her table. She took a paper from the table and showed it to Yukimura. Yukimura took it confusely. It was a picture. She took a good look and blushing deeply. Fuji smirked and went to her original position.

"How is it? I'm good at taking picture, right?"

"Syuusuke…How--?" Yukimura asked. Her face was red when she looked at the picture.

"I saw you two at the Yoyogi park this afternoon. I decided to greet you at first but when I saw you two busy with your_ activity_, I declined and took your picture instead." Fuji said, smiling evilly.

"Syuusuke, you-…"

"What? I am a good cousin, ne? I give it to you, so you could recall your activity at that park anytime. Maybe you should give it to your boyfriend too."

"No way I will give this picture to him. But thank you…" Yukimura said coyly. Fuji chuckled.

"So, tell me about your darling" Yukimura asked as she put the picture back to the table. She smiled. She knew about his cousin's love for a long time, maybe she's the first one who knew before the others. That was because Fuji never hid anything to her. Although they barely met each other but every time she drop by, Fuji would tell her everything.

"I lost the necklace" Fuji said to the point. Yukimura's eyes widen twice.

"What!!!???"

"Yes, Seichi-neesan. I lost it… I'm so careless and stupid!!" Fuji palmed her face.

"I have searched it for days but I still didn't find it. I'm so desperate!!" a single tear escape from her blue eyes.

"I don't want to disappoint him! But I even couldn't keep his gift" Fuji cried. Yukimura sat up and brought Fuji into her arms. She held her close and shooting her back.

"I want to find it, Neesan!!" Fuji continued cried in her arms. Yukimura smiled and patted her back.

"There, there… my beautiful cousin doesn't need to cry…. I am sure you'll find it again. It belongs to you, Syuusuke. I will help you find it…" Yukimura said patiently. Fuji looked up.

"You'll help me?"

"of course, now stop crying. You look prettier when you smile" Fuji smiled her true smile. Yukimura smiled along before her nose catch a smell.

"Syuu, I smell something. I think something is burned" Fuji frowned a little but it replaced by a panic face. She suddenly stood up and ran to the door.

"Wahh!!! I was cooking dinner in the kitchen and now it was burned…"

Yukimura chuckled. Her cousin sure careless sometime. She stood up as well and followed Fuji to the kitchen, maybe she could help her cook something for dinner again.

-Monday, Seishun Gakuen, lunch time, rooftop-

Tezuka sighed. His mind was full with Syuu-chan again. When he though he found Syuu-chan, he was wrong. Well, at least it explained his uneasy feeling and why Syuu-can or Tokugawa this time looked little different.

"Tezuka-kun?" Tezuka turned his head to see Tokugawa standing beside him. Tezuka returned the smile Tokugawa gave him and allowed her to have lunch with him. Well, although Tokugawa wasn't his childhood but it didn't mean he had to push her away from him. She was a good girl and still his friend.

As they finish their lunch, Tokugawa faced him and asked about the necklace yesterday. Tezuka was almost refused to answer before he realized that Tokugawa was a member of girl tennis club.

"Well?' Tokugawa asked impatiently and excitedly. Tezuka cleared his troath before spoke.

"It is my childhood friend's necklace." Tezuka said. His eyes looked at the sky above. The sky was blue like Syuu-chan's eyes.

"Childhood friend?" Tokugawa titled her head.

"Yes, also my first love." Tezuka added shyly.

"First love?" Tokugawa raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, I met her ten years ago when I went to Chiba in summer vacation. She is so beautiful and caring, that's why when my mother gave me a necklace, that I have to give it to my girlfriend later, I give it to her" Tezuka explained. A small smile made it's way to his lips.

"I found this necklace when Fuji fainted in boy's court. When I found it, I knew that my love is here. In this school. I began to look for her. I know I have a chance, so when I meet you and you said your name who similar to her and that you join the girls tennis club at the same day, I though…"

"You though that I'm your love…"

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Why? That's because you look like her. Brown hair, blue eyes, Chiba, tennis and your attitude. You're like her. That's why I thought you're my love until you said you didn't know and never have the necklace. That's when I knew that you're not her."

"Oh…"

"I really want to meet her again.. My first love"

"First love, huh? I have first love too.." Tokugawa said. Her eyes looked at the sky dreamingly. Tezuka turned his head.

"You do?"

"Yes, He's third year and my senpai in my previous school. He is so handsome, fun and caring. Many girls dream to be his girlfriend. He likes to play tennis, that's why I start to like tennis as well."

"Have you confess your feeling?" Tezuka asked.

"I don't have a chance. When I was going to tell him, my parent said that we had to move here immediately…."

"Souka…"

"Ne Tezuka-kun?" Tokugawa turned her head to looked at Tezuka directly in the eyes.

"What?"

"I'll help you…" Tokugawa said happily.

"Huh?" Tezuka looked to her confused. Tokugawa nodded.

"I'll help you find your first love! You said you found it when Fuji-senpai fainted, right? It means she's the member of girl's tennis club. I can help you to ask the member so you won't ask them yourself."

Tezuka smiled, "Thank you, Tokugawa-san.."

"Ah Syuuki is fine. Let's become partner, Tezuka-kun" Tezuka nodded.

-Fuji's house, 08.00 pm-

Fuji was reading her novel when the door of her room was opened. She looked up and saw Saeki standing and walking to her. Fuji put down her book.

"Here…" Saeki holding out a little box to her. Fuji frowned but took it anyway. Saeki sat on her chair and put his chin into his palm. Fuji opened the box and saw a beautiful bracelet in it. Without saying a word, Fuji turned her head to Saeki who yawned loudly.

"I met _him_ in my way home and _he_ gave it to me. _He_ said it's a gift for you" He explained with a sleepy eyes.

"Who?" Fuji raised her eyebrows. Saeki looked at her with his sleepy eyes before waving his hand.

"That's boy!! The one we met in Chiba when we're Elementary School. The one with brown hair and madly in love with you immediately…"

"WHAT!! He's here?" Fuji's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Yes, _he_ is. _He_ still love you so badly you know. _He_ knows your home so be ready if _he_ comes sometimes. Oh and _he_ said he will pick you up at school with his car tomorrow" Saeki said.

"No way!! Kojiroh, please help me!!! Pick me up tomorrow please!!! I don't want to meet _him_" Fuji pleaded to him. Saeki laughed a little.

"Why? Didn't you like _him_?" Saeki smiled playfully.

"I did but it was long ago. I though _he_' Kuni-kun you know since they have brown hair and _his_ given name start with 'K' But when I know he's not Kuni-kun I stop like _him_ and treat _him_ as my friend but I don't know why _he_ suddenly fell in love with me and even proposed me in front of our friends." Fuji said.

"Well, fine. I'll pick you up at school but I can handle _him_… You are the one who do it tomorrow." Saeki said.

"Fine, thank you Kojiroh!!!" Fuji hug her friend.

"Hai.. Now I want to sleep… I'm so sleepy…" Saeki walked out to his room. Fuji sat on her bed and sighed. Tomorrow would be a long day….

**TBC**

AN: Yay… another chapter is done. Well, what do you think? What do you think?? Is it bad??? I make Yukimura as a female because many reviewers ask me so…. Sorry to everyone who ask a male Yukimura…I'm sorry…(T_T) See you in the next chapter who probably I update on Saturday next week… Just wait… (^_^)


	11. Chapter 11

AN : Thank you for your reviews… Tomorrow is my last exam day so I think I will take break by go to internet café and post my new chapter… Enjoy…(well at least I hope you so…) \(^_^)/

**Chapter 11**

**Love Between The Captains**

-Fuji's house, Syuusuke's room-

Fuji stared at her reflection in the mirror. Today, she would meet _him_ again. Urgh!!! Why should _he_ come here anyway?? Smoothing her green uniform, she touch her neck. Her neck felt empty without her necklace. She glanced at a bracelet on her desk. Should she wear it??

"Syuusuke, the breakfast is ready!!" She heard Saeki's voice from the kitchen. She ignored the bracelet and ran downstairs.

"Good morning, Syuusuke…" Saeki sang when she entered the kitchen. Fuji smiled and sat down. She looked at the empty chair beside her. Yuuta's chair. She began missed her little brother.

"Kojiroh… you will pick me up this afternoon, right?" Fuji asked. Saeki looked up from his bowl and nodded.

"Ooookaaayyy!!! Doonnn'tt worryy" Saeki answered.

"Stop singing!! What's wrong with you?? You look… strange today!!!" Fuji raised her eyebrows. Her childhood friend never sang before and suddenly he sang like this. It felt so odd. Saeki just smiled and humming a song.

"Well, I have to go… Ittekimasu…" Fuji ran to the door.

"Itterasai… Baby.." Fuji smiled before ran out the house. Unfortunately, she ran onto someone. A wrong person, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"O..oh.. Te..Tezuka-kun.." Fuji smiled apologic. She could see a dark aura around him. He pissed off. But instead shouted to her or said something, Tezuka walked passed her, continued his way to school. Fuji blinked. She looked at Tezuka's back confused. What's wrong with him??

Fuji ran to his side and walked with him to school.

"What's wrong, Tezuka-kun? Is something bothering you??" She asked nicely. Tezuka took a glance at her.

"Nothing." He said emotionlessly. Fuji frowned.

'Tezuka-kun, is there—"

"It's nothing! Stop asking already!!" Tezuka glared at her. Fuji's eyes narrowed and she kept silent. They didn't say anything until they reached their school.

-Seishun Gakuen, 01.00 pm, school gate-

Fuji stood in front of the gate. Her eyed were looking for a certain white haired boy. But she didn't find him. Then she felt an arm wrapped around her waist. Shock, she turned around and saw a handsome brown haired boy smiling or grinning at her.

"Sh..shi…-"

"Syuusuke!!!" Fuji turned her head and saw Saeki ran to her or them. Saeki's face looked surprised when he saw the boy. He didn't expect him came earlier than him.

"Well, well, Saeki Kojiroh-kun. Nice to meet you again." The boy smiled to him. Saeki nodded reluctantly. Fuji looked at him with a 'help me!!' look. The brown haired boy turned his head and face Fuji once again.

"Oh, hello _my darling_!!!" He grinned. His arm still wrapped around Fuji which made Fuji uncomfortable. Fuji tried to free herself but she failed. The boy was too strong for her.

"Eh.. Fuji-senpai??" The three teenager surprised and turned around. Fuji's eye widen when she saw Tokugawa and Tezuka walking to them with such a curious look. Tokugawa and Tezuka stopped in front of them. Tokugawa's eye scanned the stranger with a curious look. She looked at him up and down.

"Fuji-senpai, who is this?" Fuji's smiled dropped a little. She opened her mouth to speak but it cut off by the boy.

"Oh, beautiful girl. Let me introduce my self. My name is Shiraishi Kuranosuke or you can call me **The Bible of Shitenhōji** and I personally come here to pick my girlfriend up." The boy said as he kissed Fuji's cheek. Tezuka's, Tokugawa's, Fuji's, Saeki's eyes grew wide.

"What???!!!" Tokugawa's jaw dropped and looked at him disbelief. Saeki's surprised face was replaced by a grinning face. Fuji tried to free herself and this time she succeed.

"He's lying" Fuji said quickly. Tezuka narrowed his eyes when he remembered something .

"Shitenhōji? Isn't it in Kansai?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes, I'm from Kansai… but I'm coming here to meet my girlfriend or soon to be, Ne Syuusuke?" Fuji glared at him. Saeki chuckled. That was time when Tokugawa and Tezuka noticed him.

"S…Saeki-senpai?" Tokugawa called unsurely. Saeki stopped and looked over to her. He smiled and waved his hand when he knew who was she..

"Yo.. Tokugawa Syuuki-chan, right?" Tokugawa nodded shyly as a blush appeared on her cheeks. Tezuka and Fuji noticed it. _'Ah, it seem Tezuka-kun will be jealous'_ Fuji thought amusingly when she remembered that Tezuka had a crush to her.

'_So he's Tokugawa's first love?'_ Tezuka had his eyes looked at Saeki's face, _'not bad, although I'm still more handsome than him'_

"So you're studying here after move from Rokkaku? What a surprise!!" Saeki asked.

"Umm.. Yes, I am… what are you doing here Saeki-senpai?" Tokugawa asked as her face was red like an apple.

'Well, I was about to rescue my childhood friend from a guy here…" He explained.

"Eh?? So Fuji-senpai is your friend?" Saeki nodded.

"Yes, she is. She's my childhood friend. I'm staying in her house for a week."

"A week? Why? Don't you have school to attend?" Saeki smiled.

"Yes, but Rokkaku is in reparation so I have a chance to visit Tokyo." Saeki said, smiling gently. Tokugawa nodded her head. She missed her previous school. Shiraishi was annoyed because he was ignored. No one looked noticed him so he grabbed Fuji's hand.

'Well, let's go, my darling" He said as he grabbed Fuji's hand tightly made Fuji cried in pain.

"No..!!" She protested but Shiraishi ignored her and pulled her toward him roughly. Fuji cried louder when she felt the hold in her wrist tighten. Saeki pulled out a hand to stopped him but someone gripped Shiraishi's arm before him.

"Let her go… she doesn't want go home with you" a deep voice said. Shiraishi's eyes narrowed and turned around to face the owner of the voice. His eyes meet a pair of hazel eyes in glasses.

'Oh.. you're Tezuka Kunimitsu, right?" Tezuka didn't say anything. He pulled Fuji toward him and free Fuji's wrist from Shiraishi's dead grip. Fuji rubbed his wrist as soon as her wrist free.

"I heard Seigaku made their way to National? You know my school is one of the strongest teams in the Kansai region." Shiraishi said proudly. Tezuka looked back at him as he let Tokugawa move to Fuji's side and helped her rubbing her wrist.

"I know but your team lost to Rikkai in previous year's semi-finals" Tezuka said.

"Yeah, that's true. But this year we will be that winner and defeat all of the team include Rikkai and your team."

"Hn.."

"Buchou!!" A voice was heard from the blue car behind them. Shiraishi turned his head and found Toyama Kintaro in his car. The boy was stubborn and forced Shiraishi to bring him to Tokyo.

"What's wrong Toyama?" Shiraishi asked little annoyed because Toyama cut his conversation with The Great Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"I'm hungry… can we go to eat?" He asked weakly. It was true anyway, since they arrived at Tokyo Shiraishi went to Seigaku immediately. He didn't have something to breakfast.

"I think your friend's hungry. Why don't you just **leave**?" Tezuka asked him with his Tezuka Buchou's voice. Shiraishi smiled a little and looked back at him. Slowly, he let Fuji go and leaned down, pressing his lips onto Fuji's. Fuji was too shock to move or do something. After few second, Shiraishi pulled away and walked to his car.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Syuusuke… I'll pick you up again" He waved his hand before left the school. Saeki walked over his friend and shook the blue eyes girl.

"Syuusuke? Syuusuke, are you okay?" Fuji turned her head slowly to Saeki.

"I…fine.. Just fine" She said before walked away or you could say ran away, leaving Saeki. Saeki shook his head and waved to the other Seigaku's students.

"Well, I have to go… Jya Tokugawa-chan, Ano.. Tezuka-kun" He ran after Fuji who disappeared already.

"Well, I think we should go home too." Tezuka said as he began to walk. His voiced was little harsh and seemed contained with anger. Tezuka didn't know why he suddenly felt that way.. The strange feeling when he saw Shiraishi kissed Fuji in front of him. What was it?

-Fuji's house-

Fuji was panting heavily as she opened the door. The tears ran down to her smooth cheeks. She ran upstairs and locked her room's door. She was disappointed with herself. Once again, a boy kissed her except her Kuni-kun.

Saeki quickly ran upstairs as he managed to catch her. She knock the door but she didn't answer. He could hear a crying sound from inside the room. He knew Fuji was crying. He decided to wait her until she calmed down. Saeki downstairs and walked to the kitchen to find some water.

-Tezuka's house, Kunimitsu's room, 08.00 pm-

Tezuka lying on his bed. His mind was flying to the imagination world. The picture of Fuji and Shiraishi kissing this afternoon haunted him like a nightmare. He didn't know why but that scene was disturbing him. His anger was rising every time he remembered that time. Slowly with Fuji's face on his mind, his eyes began to close into a deep sleep.

-Friday, Seishun Gakuen, lunch time-

The regular was as always gathered in canteen when the lunch time came. And like always, they would discuss about how made Tezuka and Tokugawa together.

"So, what should we do now Inui-senpai?" Momoshiro asked his senpai who busy wrote something in his green notebook.

"First, send a letter to Tezuka" Inui said. The others looked at him confused.

"You mean like a love letter with Tokugawa-san's name on it?" Kikumaru guessed.

"No, Kikumaru. We will send a letter to him but it's not a love letter with her name. The letter will say that there is a girl loves him and she's very close to him. It also say about the girl. Let him guess who is she himself."

"Ah.. I see… so he will curious and look around to see who's the girl. When he knows that the girl is Tokugawa-san, he will realize that his love isn't one side." Oishi said.

"Yes, the only thing we should do is write a letter. We can send it to him when practice begin few days later. The problem is who will write the letter?" Inui pushed his glasses.

"Well, Tezuka knows my handwritting. So it's impossible if I have to write the letter" Oishi said. Inui looked around to find someone who Tezuka never see his handwritting.

"Echizen"

"Eh?" Echizen looked at him. _What the hell?????_

"Echizen, you are the one who write the letter" Inui said as he looked at the freshman.

"No, I can't write that such a thing. I'm not a person who can write the detail things about someone. Why don't you write it your self, Inui-senpai. You have all her data, right?" Echizen protested.

'Echizen, I just said that you're the one who write the letter not the one who think everything. WE will help you with it, you just write down on the paper." Inui explained.

Sighing in defeated, Echizen replied, "Fine!"

"Come to my house tomorrow at 10.00 am." Inui said as he closed his notebook.

"Okay"

-Next day, Saturday, 10.00 am-

"Syusuke, wake up!" Someone shook her. She opened her eyes and looked at the person who disturbed her sleep. Her eyes widen in surprised when she saw a girl with blue hair smiling down to her.

"Sei-chan!!" Fuji sat up instantly. Yukimura smiled at her and sat down beside her.

"Seichi, what are you doing here?" Fuji asked, titled her head.

"Well, I'm visiting you. It's 10.00 am already Syuusuke. I though you've woken up but I met Saeki-kun in the living room and he said you were still sleeping." Yukimura said patiently. Fuji rubbed her eyes and went to her bathroom.

"I'm taking a bath for a while." Then she disappeared into the room. Yukimura smiled and looked around the neat room. Her eyes landed on a bracelet on the table. She took it and took a good look at it. The bracelet was beautiful. Where did Fuji find this pretty thing. Few minutes later, Fuji came out from the bathroom and found her blue haired cousin lying on her bed and a bracelet in her hand.

"Ne Syuusuke, where did you get this? It's so pretty" Fuji sat down on the bed.

'It's from Shiraishi-kun" She said. Yukimura raised an eyebrow when she heard the name.

"Shiraishi-kun? The boy who madly in love with you? isn't he in Kansai?"

"No, he's visiting Tokyo for few days. Saeki said that bracelet is for me as a gift" Fuji sighed, "When will that boy leave me alone?"

"Well, maybe he'll leave you alone when you have a boyfriend" Yukimura said as her eye fixed on the bracelet once more.

"What? After I have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, maybe when he know you get yourself a boyfriend he'll stop and leave you alone since you've taken" Yukimura sat up and placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"Saa.. it's impossible for now…" Fuji said.

"Why??"

"Because I have Kuni-kun and I won't have a boyfriend except him" Yukimura rolled her eyes.

"Ah… forget about him… What if you find him when he get himself a beautiful girlfriend or wife? Syuusuke, you're beautiful. You can get every boy you want." Fuji shook her head.

"I won't" She said boldly.

"Ah, I remember… I want to take you somewhere…" Yukimura got up. Fuji looked at her puzzled.

"Where?"

"Somewhere, come on!!!" Yukimura pulled Fuji and lead her out the house. They stopped a bus and go to a certain direction, far away from Fuji's house.

-In front of a traditional house, 11.00 am-

Yukimura and Fuji finally reached their destination. Fuji looked at the house oddly. The house was traditional. She was sure the people who live there must be wore hakama, yukata or kimono. Yukimura smiled and knocked the door. The door was opened by a tall boy in black shirt. Fuji's eyes widen when she saw who was he.

"Gen-chan" Yukimura hug the boy and placed a kiss on his cheek. The boy nodded to her and turned his head to see Fuji.

"Seichi, Fuji-kun" Sanada greeted them with a small smile. Fuji smiled back.

"Come in" Fuji and Yukimura came into the house and sat down on the sofa.

"Sanada, who was it?" A deep voice asked Yukimura's boyfriend and soon the owner went into the living room. Fuji's eyes widen when she saw him. Was it possible??

"Te..Tezuka-kun?" She called unsure.

"Fuji-san…" Tezuka raised an eyebrow when he saw Fuji sitting on the sofa with his cousin's girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Fuji asked.

"I'm the one who should ask you that. What're you doing here?' Tezuka asked back.

"Syuusuke, you know Tezuka-kun?" Yukimura looked at her. Fuji nodded without saying a word and looked at Yukimura. Her eyes were fixed to Tezuka.

"Oh, that's good!! Syuusuke, Tezuka-kun is Gen-chan's cousin. He usually drop by at Saturday or Sunday. That's why I asked you to come with me. We will have a double dates." Yukimura said happily.

"EH?" Tezuka and Fuji shouted at the same time. Yukimura nodded animatedly while Sanada shook his head.

"Yes, I'm going to a date with Gen-chan today but that's mean Tezuka-kun will be alone here, I don't want him to feel lonely. That's why I brought you with me. You will have a date with Tezuka-kun and I'll have mine with Gen-chan"

Fuji felt her heart stopped beat. Tezuka glared at Sanada who looked at him with an apologic face. Fuji looked at Tezuka and vice versa. Took a deep breath, Sanada clear his throat.

"So, will you?" He asked to Tezuka and Fuji who still silent because they couldn't find a word.

"Of course they will. Come on…" Yukimura grabbed Tezuka's and Fuji's hand and dragged out the house to go to a… double date followed by Sanada.

'_I have no choice'_ Tezuka and Fuji thought.

-Somewhere in the park-

Tokugawa sat on a bench in the park. She was walking to take a fresh air in the park and felt tired. That's why she ended in a bench of the park. She looked around and spotted a certain person. The person, a boy, was walking to her. She could felt her cheeks warmed as he smiled and sat down beside her.

"Tokugawa-chan"

"A..ah Saeki-senpai" Tokugawa bowed her head and looked away to hide her red face.

They sat in silence for a while before Saeki said something.

"So…" Saeki began.

"Yes?" Tokugawa turned to him.

"Do.. do you.. do you still keep your feeling?" He asked silently but loud enough to Tokugawa. Tokugawa looked at his eyes when he turned his head to face her.

"Feeling…?"

"The feeling you had when you're still in Rokkaku" Saeki said. Soon, Tokugawa knew what was the feeling Saeki talking about.

"Yes" Tokugawa said boldly. She wanted to show him how serious she was. She wanted him to know that her love was still alive inside her heart and she would never forget it.

Saeki nodded, "I see…."

He turned his head away and stood up.

"I'll see you later then…" He began to walk out the park.

"Saeki-senpai!!!" Tokugawa stood up and called Saeki before he really leave the park. Saeki stopped walking but he didn't turned around.

"Please… Please think about it again… Please!!!" Tokugawa pleaded. Her eyes were almost filled with tears but she wanted Saeki to know. Saeki nodded and walked away.

-Double dates, 05.00 pm-

Tezuka and Fuji were tired. They didn't know that went to a double dates with a real lover was this tiring. All they did was only followed Yukimura and Sanada whenever they went and did what Yukimura told them to and just like that. They didn't know what should they do, anyway.

On other hand, Yukimura was excited. She had her date with her lovely boyfriend and she didn't feel guilty for Tezuka too. Actually, she already planned it for few days ago. She felt sad when she saw her cousin alone in home when her family was out and there was no one accompany her. She also wanted Fuji to forget that first love of her. Although, she knew she wouldn't be success, but at least she tried. She knew Tezuka as Sanada cousin and she was sure Tezuka could be Fuji's good boyfriend. He could protect and take care of her so if someday Fuji found her childhood friend had a girlfriend or even a wife, Fuji wouldn't be so sad.

Tezuka, Fuji and Sanada dropped they body onto the bench in a park. They felt they hadn't sit for a long time. Fuji couldn't feel her legs anymore. Sanada took off his cap and called over his girlfriend who still had energy to move around. Only God knows when did she find it.

"Oh come on boys!! Let's go to other place again. I have not satisfied…" Yukimura whined. Tezuka and Fuji groaned. They couldn't move anymore. Knowing that The younger ones tired, Sanada gave her a small smile.

"Seichi, I think we should take a rest. We have been walk for few hours." Sanada said patiently. Yukimura gave him an adorable pout. She tugged Sanada's shirt.

"But---" she whined again. Tezuka watched in amusingly how his cousin managed to put a stoic face when he knew he would kiss Yukimura if they were alone.

"Seichi, why don't you buy ice creams? It's hot here and maybe ice cream will make it better." Yukimura's face lit up and nodded quickly.

"That's a good idea…" then she ran to get some ice creams for them.

"Ne, Sanada-kun" Fuji called. Sanada turned his head to face her.

"Is Seichi always like this when you two have a date??" Fuji asked. Sanada turned his head to see his lover buy the ice reams.

"Yes, she is. She always like this every time we go on a date. I think it's adorable…" Fuji and Tezuka looked at each other in surprise. Adorable? when someone dragged you everywhere and forced you to walk nonstop in four hours, it couldn't be adorable!!!! Sanada had fallen for Yukimura very badly that make him found anything Yukimura did as adorable.

"Gen-chan, help me with this ice creams!!!" Yukimura shouted on top her lungs. Sanada walked to help his girlfriend and left the others in the park. Fuji smiled. Would Kuni-kun do he same for her???

"Syuusuke??" A familiar voice called her. Knew who was the voice belong to, Fuji's eyes widen. Tezuka turned his head to his left and found Shiraishi standing /

"Shiraishi-kun" Fuji said in horror. Tezuka smirked when he saw Fuji's face.

"Hello dear, what are you doing here??" Shiraishi asked and kissed Fuji's cheek. "And what are you doing here too, Tezuka-kun?? Why are you with my girlfriend??"

Tezuka looked at him emotionlessly. He didn't say anything.

"Answer me!!" Shiraishi crossed his arms on his chest.

"We're in double dates" A voice answered to him. Shiraishi turned his head and found Yukimura and Sanada behind him.

"Ah, Yuki-chan… It's nice to meet you" Shiraishi said as he leaned to kiss Yukimura on the cheek, but he stopped when he felt Sanada's glare. Stood up, Shiraishi wrapped an arm around Fuji's shoulder which immediately srugged off her shoulder.

"How are you, Shiraishi-kun?" Yukimura said as she gave the ice creams to Tezuka, Fuji and Sanada.

"I'm fine, I came here to meet my darling.." He said. Yukimura raised an eyebrow.

"Your darling? Who?" Yukimura pretend.

"Syuusuke of course" Shiraishi wrapped an arms one again around Fuji.

"Eh? But Syuusuke is Tezuka-kun's darling" Yukimura said amusingly that made Fuji and Tezuka almost jumped in surprised.

"Seichi!!"

"Oh come on Syuusuke, don't hid that nice news from Shiraishi-kun, ne?" Yukimura played longer made Fuji glared at her.

"Wha..what??" Shiraishi frowned as he looked at Tezuka and Fuji.

"Yes, they're dating for two years already, don't you know??" Yukimura said, raising her eyebrow. Fuji glared harder to her.

"Seichi-neesan!!" Fuji looked at Tezuka for helped but Tezuka didn't say anything.

"Two years??"

"Yes, Shiraishi-kun…Isn't that great??" Yukimura nodded quickly. Shiraishi looked at Tezuka with an angry face. He took a step forward to Face Tezuka.

"Oh, that's why you so protective to Syuusuke, huh?? Listen Tezuka-kun, From now we're rival" Shiraishi said loudly and looked so serious to him. Tezuka looked at him emotionless. His face said nothing. Shiraishi turned to Fuji and took her hand.

"I'll win you, Syuusuke.." He said and left after glared at Tezuka.

"Good, now he's gone…" Yukimura sighed in relief. Fuji glared at her.

"Seichi, why did you tell him that I'm dating Tezuka-kun??" Fuji had her hands on her hips now. Yukimura let out an amusing look.

"To make him leave you alone, of course.."

"He won't leave me alone that way, Seichi..!!" Fuji said.

"But he won't leave you either if you don't do anything to stop him. Don't worry, Tezuka-kun will help you if he comes back…Just pretend to be a lover.." Yukimura said giggled. Fuji and Tezuka sighed.

-Seishun Gakuen, Monday, lunch time-

Fuji was sitting under a Sakura tree when she felt someone walked behind her. She turned around and greeted immediately by a smiling girl. Fuji smiled back to her and let her sat beside her.

"What's bring you here, Toku-chan?" Fuji asked the girl who busy opened her bento and hold her chopsticks. Tokugawa looked at her and smiled.

"Fuji-senpai, you're Saeki-senpai's childhood friend when you're young in Chiba, right?" Tokugawa began. Fuji raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, why?"

"I would like to ask you something…"

Fuji walked to her class. She just finished her talk with Tokugawa. Now, she headed class because the class would start soon.

'_I will fulfill my promise, Toku-chan…'_ She said to herself. She was walking through the hall when he saw Tezuka was talking to Ikeda-sensei, art teacher. Curious, she walked closer.

"Ah Fuji-kun…!!! I need your help…!!!" Ikeda-sensei grabbed her arm immediately as she walked closer to them. Fuji who confused just followed her sensei.

"What's wrong sensei?" She asked nicely. The art teacher gripped her hand and tried to talk. Her face looked so confused and really needed some helps. She looked at Fuji hopefully.

"Can you be the main girl in my drama??"

"Eh?? I though that drama club is already have one since they used our court to practice" Fuji raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's true but our main characters are sick right now and both of them have to stay in hospital for five day. The contest is in two days. Please, Fuji-chan…" She pleaded.

"Both?"

"Yes, both. The main boy and girl. That's why I ask you and Tezuka-kun to replace them… Will you do it??? Please…"

Looking at her desperate look on the teacher, she glance to Tezuka who would soon to be her partner. Finally she nodded.

"Hai.." She finally said. The teacher sighed in relief and let go her hands.

"Yokatta… Thank you so much Fuji-kun, Tezuka-kun… I'm really glad…" The teacher bowed made Tezuka and Fuji bowed in return.

"It's okay sensei but can I ask something??" Tezuka said.

"What is it??"

"What is the title of the drama??"

"Oh Romeo and Juliet.." Ikeda-sensei said happily.

"WHAT???!!!"

-Tokugawa's house, Syuuki's bedroom-

Tokugawa sat on her bed when she head her cell phone rang. She looked at the unkown number and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hello"_ Tokugawa's face lit up when she knew the voice.

"It's you.."

"_Yes it's me. Listen, I will fulfill my promise, okay..!"_ The voice said in a patient tone.

"Really?"

"_Yes, I finally can persuade him to come with me, I will bring him tomorrow. Just meet me and him in a park, okay! So you can confess your feeling to him"_

"Yes, Arigatou senpai!" Tokugawa said as her eyes filled with tears. Finally, she could say the three words to him tomorrow.

"_Your welcome.." _

Tokugawa hung up and hold her phone closer to he chest. Maybe tomorrow she would have an happy ending…

**TBC**

AN: Whoah I'm so tired… I want to update tomorrow.. But I can't update the next chapter tomorrow so I decided to update today… (^_^) Hope you like this…(^-^)


	12. Chapter 12

AN : Ho ho ho I'm back… thank you for your reviews (^_^) I'm glad you like it… Here chapter 12, hope you like it (^_^)

**Chapter 12**

**Love Between Two Captains**

-Tuesday afternoon, Park, 04.00 pm-

Tokugawa ran. She ran to the park to meet him. Finally, a chance to be together with him appeared in front of her. She hoped that she would have a happy ending so she would be too sad when she help Tezuka to find his love.

Tokugawa arrived into the park and looked around. Trying to find two certain people. Then she saw someone. She ran and stopped when she saw who was he?

"Saeki-senpai??" She called. The vice captain of Rokkaku Junior High School turned around. He smiled when he saw Tokugawa standing and waiting.

"Tokugawa-chan" He called softly.

"Did you?" Saeki smiled. He looked behind her and his smile widen.

"Of course, I always fulfill my promise. Turn around!" Tokugawa turned her slim body around unsurely. When she turned, she was speechless. Her heart beat fat as she took a good looked. She turned around once again and saw Saeki nodded and smiled gently to her. She looked back to her previous scene.

'_It's him'_ He mind screamed inside he brain. She looked again _'it's really him, Saeki-senpai keeps his words.'_

_Flashback_

_-Park, few days ago-_

"_Saeki-senpai!" Saeki turned around when he hear his name was called. He smiled when he aw Tokugawa ran to him. He walked closer._

"_What's wrong, Tokugawa-chan?" He asked nicely. Tokugawa looked up to him uncertainly at first but she took a deep breath to calm herself._

"_I..I need your help.." _

"_About what?"_

"_About.. About Ryo-senpai" She said shyly. Saeki smiled. Well, Tokugawa's feeling for Kisarazu was known by Rokkaku's regular except the long haired boy, but they kept it as secret because it would be so cute if they noticed each other feeling their self since Kisarazu was close to her than any girls._

_Saeki nodded, "What do you want me to do?"_

"_I want to meet him… and… confess…my feeling to him. Can you help me?" She asked hopefully. Saeki looked at her directly into her eyes._

"_Do you still love him?" He asked frowned._

"_What?? Why do you ask? You must know what I'm feeling to him" Tokugawa said._

"_Well, you have moved to Seigaku, right? I just want to make sure that you didn't fall in love with another guy since the guys in Seigaku are hot. Like Tezuka-kun, Kikumaru-kun, etc. So there is a HUGE chance that you'll fall in love with another guy when you enter Seigaku." Aneki explained. Tokugawa looked at him surprised 'He doesn't believe me?'_

_Saeki sighed and turned around, "Think about it and Tell me after you're realize your true feeling. If you still have it, I promise I'll help you."_

'_Can I keep your word?"_

"_Of course…"_

"_But Saeki-senpai, please I don't need to think about it again… So please help me" She asked almost desperately but Saeki kept walking._

"_Like I said Think about it and Tell me after you're realize your true feeling. If you still have it, I promise I'll help you."_

_He said once more before went out the park, left Tokugawa alone._

_End flashback_

There in font of her, standing Kisarazu Ryo, her long crush when she was still in Rokkaku. He was so handsome with a white shirt and cap. His long hair was being played with the wind.

"Ryo-senpai??" The boy looked down to her and smiled sweetly.

"Syuuki-chan?" Kisarazu smiled and walked closer.

"You came…"

"Well, Saeki forced me but I think I'm glad I'm coming here… To see you again…" Kisarazu said as he leaned down his face to face Tokugawa's.

_Flashback_

_Saeki drank his coffee as he waiting for someone to arrive and meet him. He was in a café. Then a hand patted her shoulder. He turned his face to see Kisarazu Ro smiling to him. Nodding, he let Kisarazu sat down on the chair._

"_So , why did you ask me to come here?" Kisarazu asked. Saeki put down his coffee. He looked at the boy in front of him._

"_It's about Tokugawa-san" Kisarazu sighed as he took off his white cap and put it on the table._

"_What about her?"_

"_She's studying at Seigaku now." Saeki looked serious._

"_So?"_

"_Few days ago, she ask me to tell you that she's loving you with all of her heart and that feeling won't disappear." He said. Kisarazu took a deep breath and turned hi face outside the glass window._

"_Ryo, I know you love her so please confess already!! She's waiting for you.." Kisarazu looked at him again._

"_Saeki, you know that I will go to England after I graduate, what if she doesn't have a patient and move on when I study at England??"_

"_We don't know that will happen or not, all the matter is confess your feeling to her. You can ask her later, okay!!" Kisarazu looked down. He really wanted to do that but.._

"_Come with me, she's waiting for you…" Saeki said with a small smile. Kisarazu looked at him for a moment before put on his white cap and stood up._

"_Okay"_

_End flashback_

Saeki looked at Tokugawa and Kisarazu who began talking to each other. Feeling satisfied, he walked away to give them some privacy. He headed home because he had to pack his thing since he already stayed at Fuji's house for a week. All he needed was hear the good new from Tokugawa and Kisarazu.

-Fuji' house, Syuusuke's room, 04.00 pm-

Fuji stared at papers on her table. It were script, her drama's script. It were so many and she didn't know if she could memorized all of then inside her head. The drama was two days away and tomorrow she had practice with all drama club and Tezuka. Urgh… why should she have to be his partner!! So many boys in this school but why should Ikeda-sensei chose him?? Why she always ended u with him, anyway???

Fuji took the paper and lied hi body down on her smooth bed. Her eyes scanning he line. Then she heard the door opened. She got up quickly and downstairs to see Yuuta entered the house with a big bag in hi hand.

"Yuuta!! You home??"

"Yes, why?? You don't want me to be home??" Fuji smiled and hug her brother.

"Of course no, it just surprise.." Fuji said as she sat down on the sofa. Yuuta srugged and went to his room to change his clothes and did laundry. The door was opened again by Saeki. He looked happy.

"Kojiroh…is something good happen??" Fuji asked as he sat down next to her, till smiling.

"I have a good new…." Saeki told Fuji the story about Tokugawa and his best friend at Rokkaku.

-Tezuka's house, Kunimitsu's room, 07.00 pm-

Tezuka stood in front of his mirror. In hi hand he had his script and he already memorized his line on his drama. Throwing his papers, he looked back into the mirror.

"Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still, Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will! Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here? Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all. Here's much to do with hate, but more with love. Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate! O any thing, of nothing first create! O heavy lightness! serious vanity! Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms! Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health! Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is! This love feel I, that feel no love in this. Dost thou not laugh?" Tezuka acted in front of his mirror with his full concetrate. Too caught with his activity, he didn't realize that his mother was calling him outside his door.

Tezuka Ayana frowned when her son didn't open the door. _'What is he doing there?'_

Curious, she opened the door and tried to hide her laugh when she watched her son was practicing something in front of the mirror.

"I have lost myself; I am not here. This is not Romeo, he's some other where." Ayana held her giggled when she heard that. _'Romeo, huh'_ She smiled and closed the door quietly. He son would be a Romeo maybe she would congratulation him late at the dinner.

-Seishun Gakuen, 02.00 pm, tennis court-

All the member of drama club was already there, waiting for Fuji and Tezuka to arrive and survived the from the competition. Not too long, Fuji and Tezuka was seen, walking side by side toward the court. Ikeda-sensei jumped and ran to her students.

"Let's, begin the practice!!"

"Hai" Fuji sighed. Well, she already memorized her line but there was a certain scene she didn't want to do.

"Ano.. sensei.." Ikeda-sensei tuned he face to Fuji.

"What's wrong, Fuji-chan?"

"I want to ask you something about the script."

'What is it??" Fuji opened her script and showed he last line to her.

"This line, why Juliet had to kiss Romeo before she stabbed her self with the dagger??" Fuji asked. She didn't want to kiss Tezuka!!!

"Fuji-chan, that's the story from the beginning."

"Can we change it??"

"I don't think so. We got the script from the judges themselves so we have to obey it. Just do your best, ne Fuji-chan" Ikeda-sensei smiled. Fuji glanced at Tezuka who glanced back at her. It seemed she didn't have a choice.

-Fuji's house, 06.00 pm-

Fuji was tired, very tired. She had to replay her act five times. Ikeda-sensei kept telling her to concentrate but who could you concentrate when you had to pretend your enemy as you lover??

She opened the door just to receive a bear hug from someone. She blinked and looked at the person.

"Seiichi-neechan" the Rikkai high school student grinned and dragged Fuji to her room. Yukimura sat down on the bed and laced Fuji beside her.

"Tell me about you drama!!" She asked excitedly. Fuji's eye opened.

"How do you know?? I didn't tell you" Yukimura crossed her left leg over her right one.

"Gen-chan told me. He heard it from Tezuka-kun" Fuji sighed. She forgot that Tezuka was Sanada's cousin. What an annoying boy.

"Nothing interesting…" She aid as she stood up to change her uniform. She took out a blue T-shirt and a pair of pants before she sat down beside Yukimura again.

'Oh come on, you become Juliet and Tezuka-kun become Romeo. It's so cute. I think it's fate."

"Fate?"

"Yes, fate. The fact that Tezuka-kun is that one who will protect you and not your precious Kuni-kun" Yukimura smiled. Fuji sighed and glared to her. She was bored always heard those words from her blue haired cousin.

"Aneki, cook something!" Yuuta opened the door to find his sister with his cousin sitting on the bed, glaring to each other.

"Ah, Yuuta-kun" Yukimura hug her other cousin.

"Ah, Seiichi-neechan" Yuuta bowed his head to her before he looked back at his older sister.

"Aneki, cook something, I'm hungry…" He said.

"Yeah, let's go to the kitchen." Fuji stood up and lead them. Yukimura looked around .

"Where's Saeki-kun??"

"Oh Kojiroh is come back to Chiba already." Fuji said.

"I see…"

-The X building, drama competition, 10.00 am-

Fuji was nervous. They had to present their drama soon. She cursed her sensei silently when Ikeda-sensei told them they got number two. Sighing she smoothed her dress. She looked around to find the others were already in their costume. She took a good look at Tezuka who wear his costume. He looked so handsome. Fuji shook her head to erased the thought.

"Next is the drama from Seishun Gakuen, with 'ROMEO AND JULIET' " Applause was heard from the audience seats. Fuji took a deep breath. Here it came..

_Two households, both alike in dignity, _

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, _

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, _

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. _

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes _

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; _

_Whole misadventured piteous overthrows _

_Do with their death bury their parents' strife. _

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, _

_And the continuance of their parents' rage, _

_Which, but their children's end, nought could remove, _

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; _

_The which if you with patient ears attend, _

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

**SCENE I. Verona. A public place.  
**  
BENVOLIO

Good-morrow, cousin.

ROMEO

Is the day so young?

BENVOLIO

But new struck nine.

ROMEO

Ay me! sad hours seem long.  
Was that my father that went hence so fast?

BENVOLIO

It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?

ROMEO

Not having that, which, having, makes them short.

BENVOLIO

In love?

ROMEO

Out--

BENVOLIO

Of love?

ROMEO

Out of her favour, where I am in love.

BENVOLIO

Alas, that love, so gentle in his view,  
Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!

ROMEO

Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still,  
Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will!  
Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here?  
Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all.  
Here's much to do with hate, but more with love.  
Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate!  
O any thing, of nothing first create!  
O heavy lightness! serious vanity!  
Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms!  
Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire,  
sick health!  
Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is!  
This love feel I, that feel no love in this.  
Dost thou not laugh?

BENVOLIO

No, coz, I rather weep.

ROMEO

Good heart, at what?

BENVOLIO

At thy good heart's oppression.

ROMEO

Why, such is love's transgression.  
Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast,  
Which thou wilt propagate, to have it prest  
With more of thine: this love that thou hast shown  
Doth add more grief to too much of mine own.  
Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs;  
Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;  
Being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears:  
What is it else? a madness most discreet,  
A choking gall and a preserving sweet.  
Farewell, my coz.

The drama went well, very well. Fuji and the others could bring the tears from the audience. Then her last scene was coming. She was nervous. She had to Kiss Tezuka again.

JULIET

Go, get thee hence, for I will not away.

_Exit FRIAR LAURENCE  
_

What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? I will kiss the lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make die with a restorative.

Fuji took a deep breath before she leaned down to kiss the seemed sleeping Tezuka. Then she kisses him. The lips are warm. Almost melt Fuji in a way. Fuji was little blushing when she took the dagger.

JULIET

Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!

Snatching ROMEO's dagger  
This is thy sheath;

Stabs herself  
there rust, and let me die.

Falls on ROMEO's body, and dies

The audiences were crying right now. The drama ended with the applause from the judges and the spectators. The X building was ready to fall in few minutes. After few drama were showed, the judges was announced the winner.

"The winner is… Seishun Gakuen with their ROMEO AND JULIET" Soon the drama club's members were jumped in happiness while Tezuka and Fuji were sighing in relief, glad that it was over and they could practice for the National match.

After received hugs from their friends and Ikeda-sensei, Tezuka and Fuji walked together since their house was in same direction. They walked in silence. The tiredness was shown clearly on their face. Fuji w the first arrived at her house. With a short glance to Tezuka, she entered the house. Thezuka sighed and continued his journey to his home.

-Seishun Gakuen, lunch time-

Tokugawa walked to search for her favorite senpai. Today, Fuji had to fulfill her promised to her. After walking for few minutes, she found Fuji under Sakura Tree.

"Fuji-senpai!!" Fuji turned her head to see Tokugawa ran to her. Fuji could see Tokugawa was so o happy today. Well, she always looked happy but today she was different. Of course she knew why since Saeki told her yesterday. She watched in amusingly as Tokugawa sat down beside her and took out her lunch.

"Toku-cha, you look so happy today. Tell me about your confession!!" She asked. As predicted, Tokugawa blushed madly and look away.

'Sen—senpai, how do you know??" Fuji smiled.

"Kojiroh told me."

"Oh I forgot, you live together, but I heard Saeki-senpai have came back to Chiba" Tokugawa said as she took a bite of her lunch. Fuji nodded.

"Yes, he did. So?? How about it? You know at first I thought you like Saeki" Tokugawa smiled.

'My confession was success. Thanks to Saeki-senpai who help me. And Fuji senpai why did you think I like Saeki-senpai??"

"Well, you blush a lot when you meet him.." Fuji explained.

"I blush because he knows my secret. I really want him to help me with Ryo-kun but I didn't have a brave to told him."

"But you're happy now…" Tokugawa looked at her with a bright eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I'm really happy. Although Ryo will go to England but I'll wait for him forever…" Tokugawa said dreaming. Fuji giggled.

"Aww.. That's so sweet…" Both of them giggled now.

"Ne Fuji-senpai, you promised to tell me about our childhood."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot" Fuji closed her empty bento and placed it beside her.

"I was born on Chiba at February, 29th. I studied at Rokkaku's elementary school. My dream that time was I wanted to become a captain of girl tennis club there to fulfill my promised to someone but unexpected my father want us to move here."

"Promise to someone, who was it??"

"My childhood friend before Saeki"

"Eh?? Fuji-senpai had another childhood friend??" Tokugawa's eyes widen. Fuji chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, Toku-chan. I had another childhood friend there." Fuji tapped her chin as she remembered her childhood with Kuni-kun. Then she remembered something.

"And I had my first love there too, but it was when I was five years old." She continued. Tokugawa had all her ears now.

"First love?" She asked carefully. Fuji who didn't aware with the question, nodded and smiled.

"Yes, but he left me because he moved to Tokyo. But it's okay, we were still five years old that time."

"Do you still love him, Fuji-senpai?"

"Hm… I do but I never meet him again since I don't know what does he look like. Do you know? He gave me a necklace and it's so beautiful but … it's gone?" Fuji said patiently and sadly.

"How?"

"I lost it when I fainted last week in the boy's court. But I won't give up!!!".

'How does it look like??"

"It's silver with blue stone"

Tokugawa listened carefully. A conclusion passed her mind and her eyes widen in realization. She had to meet Tezuka in rooftop. She was sure Fuji was the one. Tezuka's childhood and first love.

-Rooftop, Lunch time-

"Come again?" Tokugawa rolled her eyes. It had been five time since she said the words for first time she sat and ate beside Tezuka.

"Fuji buchou is your childhood fried and first love" She said once more. Tezuka frowned. It was impossible. The most annoying girl was his first love?

"Toku, you must be kidding!"

"I'm not. She said it herself. She had a childhood friend ten years ago, he left her ad he gave her a necklace but she lost it when she fainted in the boy's tennis court last week." Tezuka looked back to his bento. He was not sure.

"Trust me, Tezuka-kun!" Tokugawa said. Tezuka's mind was trying to fix the news. Was it true? Fuji's blue eyes and brown hair were like Syuu's hair but is it really her? But what if her necklace was not the one in Tezuka's hand?

Tezuka silent. He didn't know he had to believe or not. Fuji was his childhood friend?? Well, It was possible.

"Come on Tezuka-kun, you should happy because she's Fuji senpai. A beautiful, smart, full with talent and kind." Tokugawa said and left him alone with his own thought.

-Tezuka's house, Kunimitsu's room, 10.00 pm-

Tezuka couldn't sleep. He rolled over and over again. Gave up, he sat up and grabbed the necklace from the table. He touch it softly and remembered Tokugawa's words.

"_Come on Tezuka-kun, you should happy because she's Fuji senpai. A beautiful, smart, full with talent and kind."_

Tokugawa was right. He should happy because she was her. If his Syuuki became a wild and rude girl, maybe he didn't want to meet her. Well Fuji was annoying but her attitude when she pissed was kinda _cute_. Tezuka smiled.

"_Yes, I met him ten years ago and he gave me that necklace." Fuji explained, "I don't want to disappointed him because I lost the necklace. He'll be angry to me…"_

"_It was ten years ago I met him, don't know what he looks like now!" Fuji explained "As I know, he has a brown hair and brown eyes"_

Tezuka still remembered those words came from Fuji's mouth. He touched his lips. If Fuji was his childhood then he already stole her kiss two time. Tezuka smiled and lied down, trying to sleep once more.

-Seishun Gakuen, 07.00 am-

A brown haired boy standing in front of the gate impatiently. He was waiting a certain girl and she hadn't show up still. He looked around and saw Tezuka walking to him, well he was standing in front of the school gate right??

"Well, Tezuka-kun… I would like to know where's my dear Syuusuke?? Why don't you walk to school with her since you're her _boyfriend_?? You such a mean boyfriend, huh?? I think now everyone know that I'm a perfect boyfriend to her." Shiraishi said to him. Tezuka watched him emotionless. He was about to say something when Fuji appeared beside him.

"Ah, my darling…" Fuji hid behind Tezuka instantly. Tezuka reached and held her hand, made Fuji's eyes became wide in surprised.

"Excuse me.." He said to the other boy and lead Fuji to the school building. Shiraishi's face was red in anger now.

"Wait!! How dare you ignore me!! We're rival Tezuka-kun remember that!! I will take Syuusuke's from you…" Shiraishi shouted from the top of his lungs. Tezuka ignored him and walked quickly to school without looked back. Fuji just stayed silent and didn't say anything. She even didn't complain when Tezuka held her hand and lead her. She felt…warm.

They arrived at boy's court and Tezuka let go of her hand there. Fuji looked at hi oddly before she turned around to girl court. She was walking few steps when Ryuuzaki-sensei appeared and told her that the girls would join the practice with boy members. She nodded and went to her court to tell her team.

-Morning practice, boy's court-

"Fuji, play a match with Tezuka!!" Ryuuzaki-sensei shouted from the base line, made everyone gave their others began to whisper. Fuji looked at Tezuka who was ready with a racket in his hand. Fuji walked to take he racket and walked to D court, the only empty court.

"Oishi, became the umpire!!"

"Hai"

The match was amazing. Almost all the members stopped doing whatever they did just to see the duel between two captains. Fuji seemed to win at first but Tezuka quickly got his score. Fuji used all of her Tripple Counter to defeat Tezuka Zone. They useless at first but they could beat Tezuka Zone in the end.

Tezuka jumped into the air and held his racket with his right hand made Fuji surprised because she never expect that. The match was over.

"Game Set, won by Tezuka, 7-6"

Fuji smiled. She walked to Tezuka to hand shake. Tezuka held out his hand and felt electricity ran through his body the moment their hand touched.

"Good game, Tezuka-kun.."

"Hn, I never expect you're that strong…!!!"

The other members gave them applause when they shook they hand. It was an amazing match between to strongest player.

-The journey to home, 06.00 pm-

Tezuka walked quickly. He didn't tell hi mother that he would come home late. He was about to ran when he heard some noise. He walked closer to the source of it and found Fuji was in the middle of a bunch of boys. She looked scared and the boys laughed. Tezuka narrowed his eyes. Something bad was going to happen.

"Come on, sweetheart. I _know _just the place where we can get to know each other, _really_, _really_, well." Fuji step back but two boys was holding her hands. Fuji tried to shrug them off but they were too strong for her.

A boy walked up to her and ran a finger down the side of Fuji's face. Fuji turned her face away, but the boy grabbed it in his hand and turned it back only to smash his lips against Fuji's own. Fuji cried in scared.

"Let her go!!" a voice cold as ice demanded. Fuji took a glance and saw Tezuka standing there with an angry look.

She was released suddenly when the boy was yanked around. A loud thud was heard The boys ran to Tezuka, ready to sent punches to him. The Seigaku's cold buchou waited patiently for them to reach him. Once they had, he moved quickly and sent all the boys on the ground. Tezuka straightened and sent a look to the boys that would kill if it were able. The boys ran away.

Tezuka ran to Fuji's side. Fuji was kneeling on the ground. Almost half of her uniform was torn. She held her body and shivering. Tezuka quickly took off his black jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Fuji-san, are you alright??" Fuji looked at to him with he teary eye. She shook he head.

"Tezuka-kun… I…I—" Tezuka held her tightly and helped her stood up.

"Let's go to my house. It's closer that yours from this way." Fuji didn't say anything and obeyed to everything Tezuka done to her. Tezuka held Fuji in his arms when they went to his house. Tezuka could feel Fuji scared and shivering.

Few minutes later, They reached their destination. Tezuka knocked the door and his mother opened it to them. Her eyes widen when she saw Fuji in her son's arm. Crying and shivering.

"Kunimitsu, what's happen??" Ayana asked a he help him hold Fuji.

"Later mother…" He said. His mother nodded and took a good look to Fuji.

"Why don't you bring her to your room? I will prepare clothes and tea for her." Ayana said kindly. Tezuka nodded and brought Fuji upstairs. After closing the door behind him, Tezuka sat her on his bed. His door was opened by his mother, holding clothes to Fuji.

Ayana walked to Fuji and touched her cheek.

"This is clothes for you, dear…" she said softly. Fuji smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Fuji.. Fuji Syuusuke, Tezuka-san" Fuji said. She felt warm and safe.

"Well, this is my clothe for you Fuji-chan. I don't know if they fit you since you're slim and I'm little fat. But I guess it's fine. Here, change into these." Ayana said gently as she placed the clothes on her laps.

"I'll prepare dinner."

Once his mother left his room. Tezuka looked back at Fuji.

"Bathroom is over there" He said as he pointed to a door. Fuji nodded and got up. She took a step and turned around.

"Thank you, Tezuka-kun…" she aid before walked into the bathroom. Tezuka smiled. He opened his closet and took off his clean shirt. He decided to take a bath downstairs.

After finished Fuji walked out the bathroom. She placed her torn uniform on the bed and folded them. She was about to reach her bag on the table when he aw something. He eye widen when she knew what was it. She walked closer and took it into her palm. Then the door opened and Tezuka walked into the room. He stopped walking when he saw Fuji standing and holding the necklace.

Fuji turned around when she heard Tezuka came into the room. She saw Tezuka looked at her with a surprise look.

"Tezuka-kun, this..is..my necklace…" Fuji said. Tezuka's mind screamed.. So Fuji was her. His love.

"Where do you find it??" Tezuka place the towel on the bed and walked closer to her.

"I found it the day when you fainted in boys court" he said with a sort smile. Fuji looked down to her necklace and tears began to fall.

"This is…mine. I lost it..I looked for it but I didn't find it everywhere." Fuji held the necklace close to he chest. Tezuka smiled softly.

"Tezuka-kun can I have it back??" Fuji asked hopefully. Tezuka looked at her eyes.

"So it's so important to you because it's from you childhood friend named Kuni??" Tezuka asked. Fuji nodded to him.

"Yes, it is..—Wait how did you know it's from Kuni-kun?? I never told you before." Fuji asked surprised. The ones who knew about Kuni-kun were her, her brothers, Yukimura, and Saeki. True she told Tokugawa, but she didn't told he Kuni-kun's name.

Tezuka smile softly. He walked close to Fuji and ran her finger smoothly to Fuji's cheek. Fuji's eyes widen in surprised.

"Because I have a childhood friend named Syuu-chan and I gave that necklace to her" He said softly. Fuji's eyes widen twice.

"What??"

"Spell my name, Fuji-san" Tezuka asked softly.

"Te-zu-ka Ku-ni-mit-su.. Kunimitsu?? Kuni…mitsu..Kuni???" Fuji's looked at Tezuka, who smiling to her, surprised. Tezuka was _him_. Tezuka was her Kuni-kun. She couldn't believe it but it was true.

"Kuni-chan.." She called softly. Tezuka smiled to her.

"Yes, Syuu-chan??" Fuji hug him immediately and Tezuka hug her in return. They wee happy. Very happy. Tezuka held her tightly in his am and didn't want to let go. Fuji buried her face into Tezuka's. She felt warm and happy. Finally, she found him after ten years apart, they met again. She was very happy.

**TBC**

AN: Aaawww my back hurt!!! I wrote this chapter in five hours. I hope you like it… And Tokugawa is not with Saeki… he he he (^_^) I hope all of you like it and review please!!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Oohhh Thank you for everyone who review the last chapter… I'm so glad…. Especially **usa-usa-chan** who was sent me an interesting privat massage few days ago… Hope we can be friend, ne? ne? Well, enjoy..(^_^) (^-^)

**Chapter 13**

**Love Between Two Captains**

Fuji and Tezuka walking hand in hand to Fuji's house. After the sweet reunion and the dinner, Fuji decided that she would come home because Yuuki was coming home today. Being a gentleman, Tezuka walked her home happily without being forced by his mother. It seemed his mother really liked Fuji. She kept ask everything about Fuji after she heard Fuji's name. He wonder why.

"Ne Kuni-chan?" Tezuka turned his head to face Fuji. Her eyes were shining with happiness. Tezuka smiled at her. He was happy as well knowing that he found his love again although he hadn't ready to confess his feeling to he but he was happy to have he with him now.

"What??"

"You change a lot…" She said as she looked carefully at Tezuka's face. Tezuka raised an eyebrow. He changed? Really? He never felt he changed.

"Really??"

"Well, you're wearing glasses now and become an annoying boy." Fuji smiled playfully.

"Hmm.. I hurt my eyes when I come back from my vacation two years ago, that why I wearing glasses. And if you are think I am annoying, you are annoying as well…Remember you hit me with water weeks ago??" Fuji pouted and elbowed Tezuka softly.

"I didn't mean that… I don't know you were walking along the street that time" Tezuka smiled and stroked Fuji's hair.

"I know…"

After few minutes walking to a big western house, they finally reached the door and suddenly the door was opened by a worried Yuuki. Yuuki was wearing an apron. He was in the kitchen preparing dinner with worried feeling about his only sister when Yuuta said he saw his sister walked home with someone through his room's window. Without thinking about what was he doing he ran to the door.

"Syuusuke, where were you?? I'm so worry because you didn't call me!!" Yuuki said panic. Fuji smiled apologized. She forgot to call her brother that she would have a dinner at Tezuka's house. She supposed to cook the dinner tonight but she didn't know that something happened to her.

'I'm sorry, Aniki. Well, I just dropped by at Kuni-chan's house and forgot to tell you…" Yuuki looked at the two with a smile _'so they know each other now…good'_

"Well, it's okay just don't repeat next time, I'm worry to death!!" Yuuki put his hands on his hips. Fuji nodded and smiled to him.

"Okay Aniki!!!" She said smiling. Yuuki turned to Tezuka and Tezuka nodded in return. Yuuki was about to say something when a loud voice him.

"ANIKI, YOU BURN THE EGG!!!!" Yuuta's voice was heard from the kitchen. Yuuki's eyes widen and ran to the kitchen.

"I'M COMING!!!" Fuji and Tezuka chuckled. Fuji turned to face Tezuka with a shy smile on her lips.

"Well…Umm… See you tomorrow, Kuni…" She said and kissed Tezuka's cheek. She blushed and came into the house. Tezuka stunned for a moment before a big grin was appeared on his face. His Syuu kissed him!! Smiling, he went home.

-Next morning, Rikkai Senior High School, 03.00 pm-

Yukimura was sitting on a bench, waiting for her boyfriend to finish his meeting. As a president of student council, he had to lead the meeting that held once a week. Yukimura's patient reached it's limit when she heard someone tapped her shoulder and a kiss planted on her cheek. Pouting, she turned around to see her stoic boyfriend standing behind her.

'You are so long!!!" Sanada palmed her cheeks and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, okay… Now let's go.. We have a date today, right?" He asked, smiling gently. Yukimura quickly stood up and held his arms.

"Let's go~"

The lover went to wherever Yukimura wanted to. Sanada just followed her patiently and happily. When they came out from a store, Yukimura saw something.

"Gen-chan, aren't they Syuusuke and Tezuka-kun??" Yukimura pointed to a pair of junior high school students who was walking away from them.

"Yes, they are…" Sanada nodded after a while. He knew his cousin. Although he just looked at his back, he could say that that was his cousin.

"Oh my god, they are on a date…!!!" Yukimura said excitedly. Turning her face to her boyfriend, she tugging Sanada's hand.

"Let's follow on them…" She smiled innocently. Sanada looked at her innocent face and shook his head.

"Seii-chan, let's them have some private time, okay…" He asked softly. Yukimura pouted cutely. She crossed her arms on her chest. Sanada sighed. Yukimura turned her head where Fuji and Tezuka were a moment ago just to find that they had gone. Yukimura glared at Sanada.

"They're gone..!!! It's Gen-chan fault..!!" She said as she walked away. Sanada sighed once more and followed Yukimura.

"Let them be, Seiichi. Spying on someone is not a good thing to do"

"We just following them not spying them, Gen-chan. Well, all I have to do is ask Syuusuke, right?' Yukimura smiled sadistic. Sanada took a deep breath. How could he fall for a sadistic girl like her?? Well, she was a cute sadistic girl right??

-Next morning, Seishun Gakuen, 07.00-

It was a sunny day in Tokyo. Tezuka walked into Seishun Gakuen, his dear school. It still early for the student to come, but Tezuka was Tezuka who always came earlier than anyone. Tezuka opened his locker to change his shoes. Then he saw a paper lying on his shoes. Curious, he picked it up and read it.

**Dear Tezuka Kunimitsu,**

**Among the girls in school, there is an angelic girl falls in love with you. The girl with brown hair and blue eyes is waiting for you to say the three magic words. Find out who she is and I'm sure you'll find your happiness.**

**From : A wise person**

Tezuka frowned. Who put this paper inside his locker?? As long as he knew, no one know his locker combination except himself. He took a good look on the handwriting but didn't have any clue. It wasn't Oishi's. So who??

'_An angel girl with brown hair and blue eyes, huh?_' Tezuka smiled knowingly. He folded the paper and stuck it inside his pocket.

'_If I find out I'll find my happiness.. Well my happiness is Syuu, just Syuu.. well maybe with tennis too…If she's my happiness then she must be—'_

"Good morning…" a sweet voice greeted him. Knowing who was the owner of the voice, Tezuka smiled and turned his head. He greeted immediately by a sweet smiling girl.

"Good morning, Fuji.." He greeted back. Fuji pouted. Why Tezuka didn't say her nickname?? She wanted Tezuka to call her Syuu-chan!

"Fuji?? Why not Syuu-chan??" Tezuka smiled. Of course he called her Fuji because he had his own reason.

"I don't want everyone to hear you nickname. I don't want to share it to anyone" Tezuka said. Fuji blushed a little that made her looked so cute. Tezuka was going to kiss him if he couldn't control himself.

"F.. Fine then Tezuka-kun.." She smiled. Tezuka smiled back and looked at her neck. The necklace was there. Hanging beautifully around Fuji's smooth, white and slim neck. She looked more beautiful than ever. She walked few feet from Tezuka and opened her locker. After changing into her shoes, she walked back to Tezuka who waited for her. She titled her head and gave him a sweet smile. Tezuka chuckled and left her. Fuji frowned cutely.

"Hey, wait..!!!" She ran to Tezuka's side.

-Fuji's class, Biology section-

The teacher was explaining about reproduction system. Many boys and girls were blushing madly during the lesson. Fuji chuckled when she saw Kikumaru blushed like a mad. His face was as red as his hair now. The teacher sighed and had her hands on her his.

"Come on guys, it's science…" The sensei said. Many mumbled 'I know, but it's so embarrasing..' was heard among the student in the class. The teacher sighed once more and suddenly the door was knocked. The teacher opened the door and a guy was shown with a large bouquet of roses. The teacher blinked and many 'Oohhhh's was filled the class.

"Excuse me, but someone send this flower for Fuji Syuusuke" the man said. Fuji's eyes widen and she could feel all the eyes was on her. Quietly, She stood up and walked to the door.

"I..I am Fuji Syuusuke" She said.

"Here, sign here." The man holding her a book. After signed, Fuji took the bouquet and found a card. She opened it and read.

**Dear Syuusuke my love,**

**This special bouquet is for you to declare that you're mine.**

**Kuranosuke.**

"Nya Fujiko-chan, Who is Kuranosuke??" Fuji turned her head surprised to see Kikumaru was already on her side.

"No one, Eiji.." She said as she walked back to her seat and put the roses beside her chair. Fuji sighed a little before the teacher continued the lesson, much to students dislike. Fuji could concentrate to the lesson because her mind was full with Shiraishi and the bouquet. What if Tezuka knew?? She took a deep breath.

-Lunch time-

"Did you hear that?"

'What?"

"A guy sent flowers to Fuji-chan"

"Really?"

"Yes, if I'm not wrong his name's Kuranosuke. I hear it when Kikumaru-kun accidentally shouted it."

"Wow, that guy's so romantic…"

Tezuka walked faster. He felt his ears would burned any moment. A guy send HIS Syuu flowers. Tezuka went to rooftop and closed the door behind him. His face was still look angry and his ears was red in anger. He dropped hi body onto the hard floor and opened his lunch. He didn't have any desire to eat his lunch again. He even didn't know someone came in before the person touched her shoulder. Tezuka turned his face and found Fuji there. Smiling a little, Fuji sat up beside him and opened her lunch. She aware Tezuka looked at her carefully.

"Syuu?" Tezuka called softly.

"Hm??"

"I.. I heard a guy named Kuranosuke sent you flowers this morning.." Tezuka said carefully.

"Um..Yes.."

"He's Shiraishi, right?"

"Yes, it's Shiraishi.. I don't know why does he keep do that? I mean these stupid things just to make me his girlfriend. He know that I didn't like or love him.." Fuji said desperately.

"Well, it's love." Tezuka said, he crossed his legs and leaned on he wall. "Everyone do everything to get their love. They don't care if the person will love them back or not, all the thing in their mind is to confess and tell the person that they love her/him with all of their heart."

"I know, it's just disturbing me every time he does it.."

"Did you do something?" Fuji turned to him confused.

"What??"

"Did you do something that make him fall to you that badly?" Tezuka asked. Fuji frowned and tried to remember something.

"Well, when I meet him at the first sight I thought he was you since his given name is begin with K and both of you have a brown hair. So I became closed to him and I even kissed him on the cheek. But when I knew that he was not you, I tried to make our relationship as a friend but it seemed too late because he said he liked me and even proposed me in front of my friends, I rejected him of course. After that he kept following me wherever I go."

"And?"

"And I asked him to stop following me around. Glad, my father had to move here when I graduate, although I'm sad because I will apart with Saeki but I'm glad Shiraishi-kun won't know where am I." Fuji finished her story. Tezuka looked at Fuji and an idea came into his mind. Well, it was not really his idea.

"Syuu, let's do what Yukimura-san told us." Tezuka said. Fuji turned her head to him, confused. Tezuka moved a little so he facing Fuji.

"Remember what your cousin told us to do when we had double date with her and Sanada and we met Shiraishi-kun in the park.."

"You mean, pretend to be a lover??" Fuji's eye widen. Tezuka nodded calmly.

"Yes, maybe he will leave you alone when he realize that you don't love him and you already have someone who will take care of you and love you greatly." Tezuka said _'although I really want you to be my girlfriend but I can wait'_

Fuji though about it for a moment before nodded and smiled, "Okay..!!!" _'I want it to be real and not pretending!'_

-Seishun Gakuen's gate, school ended-

Fuji and Tezuka walked to the school gate together. As expected, Shiraishi was waiting for them by the gate. Shiraishi crossed his arms in front of his chest and his foot tapped the ground impatiently. Before Shiraishi knew, Tezuka held Fuji's hand with his. Fuji was blushing a little before shook her head and began to pretend.

"What are you doing here, Shiraishi-kun?" Tezuka raised an eyebrow to him. Shiraishi walked to Fuji's side and held Fuji's hand with his own.

"I want to take Syuusuke on a date" Shiraishi said. Tezuka pulled Fuji closer to him.

"Oh? But I think you forget that Syuusuke is MY girlfriend!" Tezuka said. Shiraishi pulled Fuji onto him roughly.

"I think you forget that I said I will steal Syuusuke from you…" Fuji looked little amazed by Shiraishi's braveness. He looked like a person who wouldn't gave what he wanted to another person just because the person had a someone already. And it was bad for her.

"Syuusuke is my girlfriend, I won't give her up to you.." Tezuka said and walked away, pulling Fuji with him. But he seemed he forgot that Shiraishi's hand was holding Fuji. Fuji felt her wrist was being pulled to Shiraishi. She cried out in pain. Tezuka turned his head and holding Shiraishi's hand to remove it from Fuji's.

"Let her go!!" Tezuka said.

"No!!"

"LET HER GO!!"

"NO!!!"

Their little fight was catching attention of the other students. Many students gathered around them. They are too scared to stop the fight between the two brown hair boy. They could see a blue lightning sparked between the two boy's eyes. Unfortunately, one of the regular saw what happened and ran to report it to the master plan.

"INUI SENPAI !!!"

-Class 3-1-

Inui close his notebook when he heard one of the regular opened the door with a loud bang. He pushed up his glasses and looked at his panting kouhei.

"What's wrong, Momoshiro?" He raised an eyebrow. Momoshiro tried to control his breath.

"Inui-senpai, Tezuka buchou…Tezuka buchou…is.."

"Slow down Momoshiro…" Inui said as he watched Momoshiro.

"Tezuka Buchou claims Fuji-senpai as his girlfriend…!!!" Momoshiro said half shouted to him. Inui's eyes widen behind his glasses.

"WHAT??"

"Yes, they are in school gate. There…there is a guy… and suddenly.. Tezuka-Buchou said that Fuji-senpai is his girlfriend" Momoshiro said. His breathing hadn't come back from its original.

'_Why did Tezuka do that? Doesn't he like Tokugawa-san? Why did he suddenly..??'_ Inui thought confused.

"Momoshiro, tell the others that there's emergency meeting in my house this afternoon!!" Inui said.

"Hai, senpai!!" Momoshiro said as he ran to find the other regular.

-Fuji's house, Syuusuke's room-

Fuji walked into her house happily. She felt happy when she saw Tezuka looked angrily to Shiraishi and how fallen Shiraishi. She felt sorry for him but he should know that there was someone outside that would love him and the person was not her. Sighing, she opened her room's door only to find her dear cousin sitting and grinning to her.

"Seichii-neechan, What are you doing here??"

"Hmm, why? You don't like me to be here?" Yukimura pouted. Fuji rolled her eyes. If her cousin was here it mean something bad would be happen. She sighed in annoyance when she remembered about the double date.

"It's not that…"

"I want to ask you something…" Yukimura grinned as she watch her cousin opened her closet and pulled out some clothes.

"What??" Fuji asked without looking to her.

"Why did you and Tezuka-kun have a date yesterday?" Fuji dropped her clothes. Right, she hadn't tell Yukimura yet. She took her clothes and smiled.

"Oh… that…" Fuji put on her clothes and sat beside Yukimura on the bed, still kept her smile. Yukimura nodded quickly. Fuji looked at her little shy and a blush made its way to her cheeks. Yukimura grinned wider when she saw the cute blush on Fuji's cheeks. Something happened between them. It must be!!

"He's Kuni-kun" She said softly, very softly that made Yukimura couldn't hear. Yukimura frowned and leaned closer.

'Huh, what did you say?" Blushing more deeply, Fuji said louder.

"He's Kuni-kun" Yukimura's brain took some moment to process the information.

"WHAT??" She shouted loudly, made Fuji almost jumped and slapped her arms.

"He's what?" Yukimura asked. She was shocked, very shocked.

"He's Kuni-kun" Fuji repeated patiently. Yukimura's eyes widen twice and shook her cousin's boy.

"How come? Why didn't you tell me before…???"

"I'm forgot.. maybe I'm too happy" Fuji said smiled shyly. Yukimura grinned and elbowed her softly and teasingly.

"Ohhhh, souka… Heh… Happy that good boy is your first love?" Yukimura said teasingly.

"Well, I don't really know. I was shocked when I know he's Kuni-kun. He used to be an annoying boy and my enemy before and suddenly he's my childhood and first love… It's just…surprise." Fuji said, titling her head to the side. Yukimura nodded in understanding.

"Hmm… that's good anyway. I mean, Tezuka-kun I a good boy as long as I know him. He's so polite when Gen-chan introduced me with him and I suddenly know that he's a kind of boy who won't give up on everything he wants and will be a good lover to everyone who win his heart. And knowing that he's your, you know, love.. I know that he'll protect you.." Yukimura said.

"But, I don't know he likes me or not…" Fuji said and laid on he bed. Yukimura followed soon.

"I think he likes you, Syuusuke.."

"Heh…I hope so.."

-Tezuka' house, Kunimitsu's bedroom-

'_Listen Tezuka-kun, I will take her from you no matter what!!'_

Tezuka rolled on his side. The words that Shiraishi said this afternoon was disturbing him. He could see Shiraishi was a stubborn person and would do what he said. Tezuka sighed and sat up. He wouldn't give Fuji up to him. Fuji was his and his only. Tezuka laid on his bed once more. He had to do something and he knew that he had one person he should ask for an advice.

-Sanada's house, 05.00 pm-

Sanada put down his book on the table when he heard a request. He raised his eyebrow and looked at the boy in front of him strangely. He never expected him to ask this kind of thing to him.

"Say it again!!" He ordered. The boy before him blushed a little before said his request.

"How.. howdidyouconfessyourlovetoYukimura-san?" Tezuka asked him quickly. Sanada took a minute to understand what did his cousin said before chuckled a little before drank his juice. He smiled at his cousin. The younger boy surely had grown.

"Why do you ask? You want to confess your feeling to Fuji-kun?" He asked and smirked when he saw Tezuka's face blushing like tomato. Tezuka looked at him surprised.

"How did you…?"

"Know? It's so obvious, you know. The way you look at her when we had a double date with Seiichi and Fuji-kun and the way you didn't say anything when Seiichi said that you two are lover and have been dating two years already. It's so obvious, that's why Seiichi likes to pair you up with her cousin. You're the one who didn't know that, Tezuka" Sanada said. Tezuka sighed.

"So…can you help me??" He asked. Sanada though for a moment. He remembered the day he confessed his love to Yukimura. He gave Yukimura a bouquet of roses to her and knelt before her, Fuji, Yukimura's family and Fuji's family. Oh and in front of Yukimura's house too.

"Why don't you give her a bouquet of rose and say that you love her." Sanada said. Tezuka' eyebrow twitched. The bouquet of roses reminded him of Shiraishi.

"No!"

"Sing a song for her in front of your friends at school"

"No!!"

"Send her few love letters"

"No!!! I can't write a love letter, Sanada. I just can write a letter for a principal to give my tennis club some facility" Tezuka said. Sanada sighed and ran his hand to his hair.

"Bring her to the beach and confess there"

"Beach at this season will full with people." Tezuka said.

"Bring her to a private and romantic dinner" Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"You know, we have cyber, our summer house. There's a beautiful lake beside the house and there's an enough field to set a beautiful dinner there. It's not too far from here, right? And you could ask Seiichi to help you prepare everything, like make Fuji-kun looks so beautiful. I'm sure she will say okay!!" Sanada said. Tezuka thought for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, uhmm… can you call Yukimura-an to ask for her help?"

"Sure"

-The next day, 03.00 afternoon, Seishun gate-

Yukimura stood patiently, waiting for her cousin to walked out from her school. Some students gave her a strange glance. They must be wondered why was a Rikkai student not to mention a senior high student doing in front of their gate?

Just then, Yukimura saw a brown haired girl walking out with a redhead girl. The girl turned her head and frowned when she saw her. Yukimura smiled and waved he hand.

"Seiichi-neechan, what are you doing here?" Fuji raised her eyebrow. The red haired girl beside her titled her head.

"Fuji buchou, who is this..? She's so much like you"

"This is my cousin, Ayame.." Fuji said with a smile.

"Ah, nice to meet you… My name's Hajimema Ayame…" The redhead girl smiled kindly and offered he hand. Yukimura accepted the hand gladly.

"Nice to meet you, I am Yukimura Seiichi, Syuusuke's cousin" Yukimura smiled, "Ne, Syuusuke, let's go.." Yukimura tugged her arm.

"Where..??" Fuji raised her eyebrow.

"Shopping." Yukimura said simply.

"Shopping??"

"Yes, you will go on a blind date tonight… so we have to make you as beautiful as BOA you know the Korean singer or maybe like Aiba Hiroki or Erika Toda." Yukimura said.

"Isn't Aiba Hiroki a boy?" Fuji looked at her little shock.

"Yes, but he's beautiful" Yukimura said simply.

"Ehh…??? Fuji buchou will go on a date…? Wa… who's the lucky boy?" Ayame jumped excitedly. Fuji's eyes widen in horror. What was her cousin planning??

'Yes, Hajimema-chan, she'll have a date. Do you want to help me??" Yukimura offered her. Ayame nodded quickly and Fuji shook he head.

"Let's go then!!!" Yukimura and Ayame dragged the poor Fuji along with them to prepare everything.

Fuji's legs were killing her. This was worse than the double date because she had many dresses on her arm. She had lost count the dresses. She looked at the two happy girls who busy chose the other dress.

"Here, now go try them!!" Yukimura aid as she and Ayame put two blue dress on Fuji's arms. Fuji eyed the dress worried. It could take an hour to try all of them. She sighed and walked away. Yukimura and Ayame waited impatiently in front of the door. Then Fuji came out. She was wearing a red dress with few ribbons on the middle of her chest. A long dress was covering her leg and little too big for her. Yukimura and Ayame shook their head. Fuji rolled her eyes and walked into the room.

Next dress was a beautiful blue one. The dress was strapless with a beautiful ornaments on the chest. A long ribbon on her back and a silver chain on each side. Yukimura almost nodded her head before realized that the dress was too short for her. It just reached Fuji's knees. Yukimura and Ayame shook their heads.

Next is a dark brown one. The one who chose it must be crazy. It looked so dirty and old. Yukimura and Ayame laughed immediately when Fuji came out from the room.

"Syuusuke, you looked like Grandmother…" Yukimura said, tried to control her laugh. Fuji scowled and walked back.

After tried few dresses and saw Yukimura and her kouhai hook their head, Fuji tried the last one. Fuji looked at herself on the mirror. Yukimura turned her head to see Fuji. Ayame's eyes widen in amazed when she saw Fuji. Yukimura smiled smugly.

"This one"

-at Cyber, Tezuka's and Sanada's summer house, 06.00 pm-

Tezuka was nervous. All of the thing had been complete by his servants with his and Sanada's helps of course. He looked around the field. The field was beautiful. A romantic dinner was on the middle of the field, some flowers, like dandelion and gardenia were adorning the place as well, and the view of beautiful lake was ready to make Fuji amazed with the place. A blue car was on it's place on the parking area. Tezuka would send Fuji to her home after the confession and the dinner. Tomorrow they had school to attend.

"Everything is set, Kunimitsu-sama" The main servant said and bowed to him.

"Thank you very much, Udo-san. All of you can take a rest now!" Tezuka nodded and smiled to him. The old man smiled back and left when he saw Sanada walked to Tezuka. Sanada patted his shoulder.

"Fuji will absolutely accept you, Tezuka. With or without these things!!" Sanada smiled. Tezuka took a deep breath to calm himself. Fuji would be here in an hour. Sanada rolled his eyes and sat on the nearby chair.

-Fuji's house, Syuusuke's room, 07.00 pm-

"Wow Syuusuke, you're so beautiful. You date will have a nose bleed when he saw you." Yukimura claimed happily when she finished made over Fuji. Fuji looked at herself through the mirror. She admitted that Yukimura was so good in everything but what was this for. It was too…formal.

Fuji was wearing a long white silk gown which hugged her lithe body perfectly. She wore a high heeled silver sandal that was matched with her necklace. Her long past shoulder hair was combed neatly pinned back by a couple of glittering bobby pins. She was so beautiful.

"Seiichi, can you tell me who's my date??"

"No.. no… I can't tell you but I'm sure this will make Shiraishi-kun gives up.." Yukimura said. Fuji rolled her eyes. Every time Yukimura said about the thing to make Shiraishi gave up on her it would be Tezuka. Wait!! Fuji's eyes widen. Her cousin didn't send her on a date with Tezuka, did she?? Oh my God!!!

"Let's go~ …!!!!" Yukimura grabbed her arms.

"Wait, Seiichi Neesan!!!"

-Cyber, 07.00 pm-

Tezuka was already in his white coat. He was so nervous. He sat then walked then sat again then walked and sat again. Sanada rolled his eyes. The servants was gone already, leaving their young masters.

"Tezuka, can you just sit down here?? Stop walking around, You make me dizzy!!" Sanada said annoyed. Tezuka sighed and opened his mouth to say something but Sanada's phone and cutting everything he wanted to say.

"Hello, ah Seiichi. Okay, Fine." Sanada put his phone into his pocket and stood up, grabbing his coat.

"Fuji will be here in five minutes." He said to Tezuka who looked panic and began to walked around again. Sanada rolled his eyes and walked away, waiting for his girlfriend to arrive with his cousin's soon-to-be girlfriend.

A sound of a car arrives made Tezuka's nervous getting higher. He took a deep breath and grabbed a bouquet of Daffodils on the table. He stared at the bouquet. He had rejected Sanada's offer to give her a bouquet of roses that mean True love and Memories. Though red roses also symbolize love; giving someone a red rose is like saying I Love You, but Tezuka didn't really like that. He need something unique and not a traditional one. Beside Fuji was an unique girl who full with sadistic and genius things inside her brain. That was why he chose Daffodils. It mean 'the sun is always shining when I'm with you' and 'you're the only one' and it also mean Unrequited love. He like that.

"Gen-chan.." Yukimura greeted her boyfriend once they came out from a taxi. Sanada smiled and gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek. He looked behind her and found Fuji.

"Fuji-kun.." Fuji smiled at him. A nervous one.

"A..ah.. Sanada-kun" She greeted back. If Sanada was here, that was mean that her date was Tezuka. Really Tezuka!!

"You look beautiful, Fuji-kun" Fuji blushed a little.

"Of course she is. I'm the one who make he like this, anyway. I'm full with talent, aren't I" Yukimura said as she wrapped her arms around Sanada's waist.

"Of course you are darling…." Sanada said as he kissed her on the lips. Fuji cleared her throat to get their attentions. Yukimura giggled and pushed Fuji to a small way to the lake.

"Jya Syuusuke, have fun.." Yukimura winked and Sanada grinned. Fuji took a last glace to them before walked along the way. Few minutes later, she found herself in a beautiful field, full with flowers. She looked around in awe and spotted a handsome man in white clothes holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers.

Fuji walked slowly to him. Tezuka smiled when he saw Fuji walked to him. He knelt in front of her and holding out the flowers. Fuji blushed and a shy smiled appeared on her cheek before she took the flowers from him. Tezuka smiled and held her hand, leading her to a table.

"It's so beautiful.." Fuji whispered when she sat down on the chair and looked at the table and the lake. Tezuka smiled.

"Of course, because it's for you…" Tezuka's smiled widen when he saw Fuji's cheeks tinted with a cute blush.

"Well, thank you then Kuni-chan" Fuji smiled.

The lovebirds ate the dinner silently. They looked at each other sometimes in different time, staring in amazed to each other. Once they finished their dinner, Tezuka took Fuji' hand and lead Fuji to the edge of the lake. Fuji obeyed quietly. Tezuka took a deep breath before looked deeply into Fuji's eyes.

"Syuu-chan, remember the first time we meet at Chiba?'" Fuji nodded.

"Actually, since the day I meet you.. I am keeping a hope that someday I will meet you again. And now, when I meet you again, I have something inside my heart that I want to tell you from long ago. At first, I want to keep this for myself but I change my mind and decide to tell you because you need to know. You are so special to me… and I want to say that…"

Tezuka took a deep breath.

"That I—" Riinngg!!!!!

The pair blinked for a moment before they realized that Fuji's phone rang. Fuji smile apologized to Tezuka before took out her phone and answered it.

"Ah.. Yuuta…I'm.. I'm with someone, why?? Eh.. you're home.. Oh sorry, you didn't tell me you coming home tonight so I didn't cook anything. You can order something.. Yes I will pay.. bye" Fuji ended her conversation with Yuuta and looked back to Tezuka. Tezuka sighed and clear his throat.

"Well, let's continue.." Fuji said. Tezuka took a deep breath and tried to collect his braveness that gone a while ago because of a phone.

"Like I said before, you're so special to me… I want to say that…" Tezuka held Fuji's hand. Fuji's heart beat faster.

"I love you"

Finally Tezuka said. Tezuka felt his chest was going to exploded anytime. He looked at the girl in front of him. Fuji's face was slowly getting red and redder by the time. Tezuka waited patiently. Finally Fuji said.

"I love you too"

Tezuka smiled. He raised Fuji's hand closed to his lips and kissed it. Fuji's eyes twinkled with happiness. Tezuka held her closed and put his left arm around her waist. Slowly, he leaned down to kiss the pink lips that he wanted to for a long time. Fuji moaned into the kiss and wrapped he am around Tezuka's neck. Tezuka's right hand ran to Fuji's smooth hair and palmed it made the kiss deeper. They were enjoying their kiss when this time Tezuka's phone rang and forced them to cancel their moment.

Sighing Tezuka took out his phone. He glad that was just a message and it was from Oishi.

"Tezuka, don't forget that we have an early morning practice tomorrow and are you the one who bring the paper with rank matches? I can't find it in my bag… Please replay quickly."

Tezuka sighed and wrote 'Yes' and send it quickly. He didn't want to think about tennis right now. Not when he have Fuji for himself tonight. Unknown from them, two teenagers recorded their moment with a handycam.

-Next morning, Fuji's house-

"Ittekimasu Aniki…" Fuji ran out her house with a happy smile on her face. She stopped on her way when she saw her boyfriend was leaning on her gate, waiting for her. Smiling more widely, she ran and jumped in front of him. Tezuka smiled widely before took Fuji's hand and lead her to school.

"See, Inui-senpai… They are holding hands." Kaidoh whispered to his senpai. Inui took a good look at the scene before him. He looked at Tezuka's and Fuji's hands, Tezuka's and Fuji's face and pushed his glasses.

"They look happy.." He said.

"So, what will we do.."

"Well, according to our new plan we've discussed in my house yesterday." Inui said. Kaidoh sighed. Yesterday, they agreed something. The new plan was let Tezuka and Fuji enjoyed their relationship and they would support them behind their back and tried to take care of some distractions.

-Seishun Gakuen, gate, school ended, 03.00 pm-

Tezuka and Fuji walked happily to the gate. They were going to study at Tezuka's house since tomorrow Fuji had a Math exam and she need Tezuka's help with something. They walked together with smile on their face before they saw Shiraishi standing by the gate. Tezuka tighten his held on Fuji's hand before the walked to her.

"Well, Shiraishi-kun. Are you here to see US??" Tezuka asked. Shiraishi looked at them and their hand.

"Yes"

"What do you want from us? Don't you see that we are happy and hope that nobody disturb our relationship? Can't you see that??" Tezuka said. Shiraishi smiled bitterly.

"Yes, I know. That's why I'm here." Shiraishi looked at them and smiled.

"I came here to, well, say goodbye. I realize now that I won't make Syuusuke happy because she loves you so much, Tezuka-kun. I admit that I'm jealous of you. I'm jealous because you can make Syuusuke smiles and happy, while I just can make her scared and angry to me, I'm jealous because you have her heart and I don't, I'm jealous because you are being loved by her and I'm not. I'm jealous becaue you can hold her hand freely and I can't. I'm jealous because you can hug her, kiss her, protect her… and I can't. I'm so jealous of you, very jealous." Shiraishi said. Tezuka and Fuji stared in surprised to him.

"I love her so much but now I know that I can force her to love me. That's why.. that's why I'm letting her go for you.. Please make her happy, Tezuka-kun" Shiraishi said. He turned his back to them.

"Well, I have to go. Bye." Shiraishi walked away but when he took a step, he felt a hand held his. He turned and saw Fuji held his hand and smiled to him. Shiraishi felt he couldn't move.

"You know, Shiraishi-kun. You'reso kind." Fuji began.

"You're wrong. I'm not scared and angry to you, never I am. You're a good boy and friend to me, Shiraishi-kun. I'm sorry because I can't return you feeling, I'm really sorry. But, you know, a boy with a kind heart and brave like you will find your true love one day. Believe me, that somewhere outside there is someone who will care for you and love you deeply. Who knows that person is better than me. Just don't give up, okay! We still can be friend.." Fuji said and smiled, a beautiful one. Shiraishi smiled back.

"Of course, we still can be friend, Syuusuke… Always…" He said. He looked over Tezuka who had his hand in his pocket and stared at them.

"Tezuka-kun, if you hurt her I will make your life like hell !! Remember that!!" Shiraishi said. Fuji chuckled and Tezuka nodded calmly. Just the Shiraishi's phone rang.

"Ah Chitose, what's up?? Yeah, yeah I know I skip school for a few days… Okay for a weeks and three days, satisfied. Yes, yes, I will come home. I just say goodbye to my dear friend. See you soon, jya" Shiraishi closed his phone.

"Well, I think I have to go.." Fuji nodded and smiled.

"Good bye Shiraishi-kun.."

"Good bye Syuusuke…"

"Oi, buchou.." A blue car with Kentarou was ready behind him. Shiraishi smiled and got on the car. As the car ran to Kansai direction, Tezuka walked to Fuji's side and take her hand. They continued their journey. In the Shiraishi's car, Shiraishi closed his eyes.

_Flashback_

"_Buchou, there's something for you.." Toyama said a he walked into Shiraishi's room with a large envelope. His sleepy eyes stared at his buchou. Shiraishi stood up and took the envelope from his hand. "Thank you.." He said. Toyama nodded and left Shiraishi alone at his room with an envelope in his hand. Frowning, Shiraishi opened it and found a DVD. He walked to the DVD layer and play the DVD. His eyes widen when he watched it._

"_I love you"_

_Fuji's face was slowly getting red and redder by the time. Tezuka waited patiently. Finally Fuji said._

"_I love you too"_

_Tezuka smiled. He raised Fuji's hand closed to his lips and kissed it. Fuji's eyes twinkled with happiness. Tezuka held her closed and put his left arm around her waist. Slowly, he leaned down to kiss the pink lips that he wanted to for a long time. Fuji moaned into the kiss and wrapped he am around Tezuka's neck. Tezuka's right hand ran to Fuji's smooth hair and palmed it made the kiss deeper_

_Shiraishi's hand shook when he saw the DVD. Slowly, he could felt his tears slowly made their way down to his cheeks._

-Tezuka's house-

The phone on the living room was rang. Tezuka Kuniharu walked to the phone and answered it.

"Tezuka Kuniharu desu." He said.

"**Ah Kuniharu, it's me"** a voice answered him from the other line. Tezuka Kuniharu's face lit up with happiness to hear the voice that belonged to his best friend at Middle School.

"It's you, Daisuke"

"**Yes, it's me of course." **The other man chuckled.

"**Do you still remember our promise we made when our wife were pregnant??"** Kuniharu frowned and his face showed happiness once more.

"Of course, we promised that if my child is a boy and your child is a girl we decided to arrange a marriage for them, right? For a better relationship between us." Kuniharu said.

"**Yes, Glad to know that you remember. They're fifteen already, huh? Time is so fast. By the way, we agreed that when they turned fifteen, they have to marry each other secretly before they will marry in a more formal wedding in the future." Daisuke said.**

"Yes, you right. What if we have a dinner together tomorrow night? We can introduce them to each other and tell them our promise." Kuniharu said excitedly.

"**Humm… I'm still abroad. What about three days from now?"**

"Okay, that will do. You know, when I saw the picture of your daughter, the first thing that came into my mind is 'Is this beautiful girl really your daughter?'" Kuniharu said jokingly.

"**Hei, it's hurt. Of course she's my daughter. Your son I handsome too, He really look like your father but he has your eyes that you got from you mother."**

"Hey you still remember that thing? I told you that when we were in middle school"

"**Of course, I still remember. Anyway, I have to go. See you three from today"**

"Okay see you."

Kuniharu put down the phone and smiled satisfactory. His son would marry soon, secretly in age fifteen like the promise he made with his best friend. He had to make sure that his son had a good wife and he was sure that the daughter of Daisuke would be a good wife for him.

**TBC**

AN : Another chapter.. Yay…-dance- I'm glad, I'm glad. It's so long … I don't know why? They just come out in my mind… Hope you like it, hope you like it… Review please !!! I'm waiting (^_^) (^-^)


	14. Chapter 14

AN : Thank you for your reviews…(^_^) I'm so glad… Sorry if my word and sentence are so simple… it's because I find little difficult to make a beautiful words that can make everyone satisfied and can imagine so clearly. Maybe because English is my second language after my National Language so I find it's so difficult.. but I'll try.. Well, here the next chapter, enjoy..(^-^)

**Chapter 14**

**Love Between Two Captains**

-Saturday, 11.00 am, Tezuka's house, living room-

Fuji put down her book when she saw Tezuka walked into the living room, carrying two cups of tea. Tezuka put them on the table and sat beside Fuji. The two lovebirds were on Tezuka's house for studying a Biology subject since Fuji would have an exam at Monday. Tezuka, being a good boyfriend, gladly accepted when Fuji gave him a puppy look and persuaded him to tutor her.

Tezuka took his book from the sofa and began to read it. Fuji ignored her Biology book and watched her boyfriend. She put her cheeks on her palms while her elbows support them on the table. She watched in amusement to her boyfriend who was busy reading his novel. Tezuka felt a pair of blue eyes watching him so he tore his gaze from his book and found his angel staring at him. Tezuka raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Fuji smiled.

"It's unfair.." She said. Tezuka's eyebrows raised.

"Unfair?" Fuji nodded.

"Hm mn… you asked me to read my Biology book when yourself read a novel… Why don't you read a book like me..?" Tezuka smiled.

"Well, you're the one who have a Biology test at Monday, right? So, why should I bothering my self with study at Saturday. I prefer to have a relax time" Tezuka said. Fuji pouted cutely and closed her book.

"Then, I'll accompany you to read your novel book"

"Syuu-chan, you have to study…" Tezuka warned but Fuji moved closer to him.

"Don't want to" She said. Tezuka didn't ay anything else. He let Fuji did whatever she wanted to. Beside she was a tensai, right?? She didn't need to study.

Tezuka put down his novel book and leaned down to press his lips to Fuji. Fuji surprised with Tezuka's action but slowly she closed her eyes and kissed back. Tezuka wraped his arms around Fuji's waist and moved her onto his laps. Once Fuji on his lap, he sucked to Fuji's lips asking her to open her mouth. Fuji opened her mouth happily and their tongues began to have such a battle.

Tezuka was about to deepen the kiss when he heard something fell to the floor. They quickly parted and looked over to see Tezuka Ayana staring at them with wide and shocked eyes. Tezuka and Fuji blushed as red as tomato or maybe redder. Fuji quickly moved away from Tezuka laps and looked away.

After few seconds, Ayana recovered from her shock. She looked at the two blushing teenagers in front of her and smiled. Soon, her smiled was replaced by a grin, a big grin. She bend down to took her wallet on the floor and walked to the kitchen, giggling like a maniac. Tezuka looked at his girlfriend and smiled.

"Sorry, I don't know my mother would come home soon." He said apologized.

"It's okay. I think we just too caught with what were we doing…" Fuji said. Tezuka smiled.

-Tezuka's house, dinner, 07.00 pm-

Tezuka sat down on his chair. His mother was giggling when she put down three bowls on the table. Dinner this evening was only Tezuka, his mother and his grandfather. His father had a dinner with his friend. Tezuka couldn't help but glanced to his mother everynow and then. He scared if his mother suddenly spoke about his private activity this morning with his girlfriend.

Tezuka Kunikazu stared at his daughter in law. He already lost count how much she giggled since he walked into the dining room. The mother of his only grandson was giggling wherever she went and whatever she did. Giving up, he finally asked her.

"Ayana, did something happen?" He finally asked. Tezuka looked at his grandfather in horror. He hoped his mother didn't tell anything to him. Ayana looked at Kunikazu surprised and glanced to her son before smiled.

"Nothing, Father. It just something I saw this morning" She said.

"What is it?" Kunikazu raised his eyebrows. Ayana giggling again.

"Nothing, nothing…"

"Very then well.." Kunikazu said, ending the conversation. Tezuka breathed in relief. Once the finished with the dinner, Tezuka went to his room. He took off his glasses and put them on the table. Just then his phone rang. He put them back on his nose and looked over hs phone to see name of his girlfriend there. Smiling, he answered.

"Hello.."

"Kuni-chan…" A melodic voice said his name so sweetly. Tezuka put off his glasses once more and put them on his table before laid down on his bed.

"Ah, it's you" He closed his eyes, enjoying the voice that always made him calm whenever he heard it.

"Yes, it' me. Who am I?" The voice said seductively. Tezuka couldn't help but smiled.

"My Syuu-chan…" He said. He could see Fuji blushing on the other line before grinned.

"Ah… 100 score for you, Kunimitsu." Fuji chuckled. Tezuka smiled.

"I miss you" he said suddenly. Fuji chuckled once again.

"Heh… but we just have a good time this afternoon.."

"But I've missed you already… I want you by my side every time and everyday. You're the source of my life." He said. Fuji was blushing madly when she heard this.

"Kunimitsu is so sweet…."

"Am I always..??" Tezuka asked playfully.

Their night conversation continued until midnight. Tezuka didn't mind though. Tomorrow was Sunday after all. He whished the time moved faster so he would see he again.

-11.00 pm, Kuniharu and Ayana's room-

Tezuka Kuniharu walked out from the bathroom after had a nice bath. He looked at his wife who now smiling all the way she changed into her sleep yukata. He sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong, honey? You look so happy today…" Ayana turned her head to her husband and smiled once more. She sat beside him.

"I think our Kunimitsu has grown so fast."

"Why do you think that?"

"I saw he kissed his girlfriend this morning.." She said before giggled. Tezuka Kuniharu frowned. His son had a…girlfriend?

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes, Haru. Girlfriend. They look so happy together." Ayana said happily.

"Tell him to break up with her.." Kuniharu said boldly. Ayana turned her head to his husband.

"Why?"

"You do know that I have prepared someone to Kunimitsu, right? Kunimitsu will marry Daisuke's daughter no matter what. She is the best girl for him."

"But, Honey. Why don't we let Kunimitsu choose his own girl? It's his live after all." Ayana said softly to him, tried to defend for her son's happiness. Kuniharu stood up and walked o the window.

"No! I don't want him to make a mistake choosing a girl. We have an agreement with Daisuke's family since long ago. I don't want to break our relationship with them. I'm sure Kunimitsu will live happily with Daisuke's daughter because she is from a family that we really know and trust. Kunimitsu will marry her no matter what. So…" Kuniharu turned around to face his wife.

"Tell Kunimitsu to break up with his girlfriend!" He said boldly.

Ayana felt lost and couldn't do anything. She sighed in defeat. Kuniharu walked and laid on the bed. Soon, he fell asleep because of his tiredness from his office. Ayana sighed once more before got up to the kitchen to get herself some water. She walked passed her son's room and heard conservation from inside. Curious, she pressed her ear to hear.

"I love you too. See you tomorrow"

Ayana closed her eyes when she heard the words came out from her son's mouth. Could she tell him to break up with his girlfriend? He looked so happy and she never saw him this happy before. But what about her husband? Although, she didn't ask Kunimitsu to break up with his love one, her husband would be the one who did it and forced him into their arrange marriage. Sighing, she walked back into her room and decided to sleep.

-Sunday, 08.00 pm, Fuji's house-

Fuji ran downstairs happily. Last night conversation with her precious boyfriend was make her like this. Yuuta looked at his sister weirdly when he saw Fuji dancing and singing around the kitchen. He looked at his older bother for explanation and Yuuki just srugged his shoulders. Answering the unspoken question.

"Aneki, why are you so happy?" Fuji smiled and pinched his cheeks.

"Aw… Aneki!!!" Yuuta rubbed his cheek.

"I'm happy, Yuuta… very happy…" Fuji said as she sat down. Yuuki chuckled. Yuuta mumbled something about his sister became a weird day by day. The Fuji sibling continue their breakfast, accompany by Fuji's teasing and Yuuta's shouting.

-Monday, 08.00 am, Seishun Gakuen-

Fuji walked happily to her locker. She turned her head just to see Kikumaru bounced to her. Fuji smiled at her best friend. Kikumaru was unusually happy today. Well, Kikumaru Eiji was always happy. But Fuji could tell when he was happy and when he was really happy. Kikumaru opened his locker and changed his shoes. Once he got his shoes were change, he jumped onto Fuji.

"Calm down Eiji…" Fuji said to an excited Kikumaru. Kikumaru grinned.

"You look happy today, Eiji.." Fuji smiled. Kikumaru nodded animatedly and began to bounced again.

"Of course I am. Guess what Fujiko?"

"What??"

"I met Oishi on the gate and he said he will treat me ice cream after school. Wow, I'm so happy…" Kikumaru said. Fuji smiled and eyed him curiously.

"Oh.. so it's about Oishi? Eiji, do you like Oishi?" Fuji asked. She began walked to her classroom followed by Kikumaru by her side.

"Of course I am. He's my double partner."

"Not that way. Let me change it, Do you love Oishi?" Fuji asked, opened her eyes. A expected, Kikumaru blushed as red as his hair. He looked away at first before laughed nervously.

"W-What?? Of course.. of co-course…"

"Of course yes." Fuji complete his sentence. Kikumaru shook his head quickly.

"W-what..?? No, I like him as… as.. friend and my partner. I don't like him that way.." Kikumaru tried to say. Fuji sat down on her chair after they entered their classroom. Fuji looked at her best friend still opened her eyes.

"Aw come on Eiji. It's so obvious! You said you didn't love him but your emotion says otherwise. I can't see in your eyes that you like him, no, you LOVE him!!" Fuji said. Kikumaru opened his mouth to say something but cut by the bell.

"We talk later at lunch time.." Fuji said. Kikumaru nodded little unsure. He liked Oishi, but was it really something like love??

-Seishun Gakuen, lunch time, rooftop-

Tezuka finished his lunch and put down his bento on the floor. Usually, he would have a lunch with his angel but this afternoon after bell rang, Fuji came to his class and said that she had something to do with Kikumaru so she couldn't accompany him. Tezuka said 'okay' little disappointed but Fuji, being a Fuji, knew her boyfriend so well. She said she would make it up next time.

He sighed and laid on the floor. Just then, a familiar voice greeted him. He turned his head and saw Tokugawa standing there. He gave her a kind smile. Well, he had to thank Tokugawa about finding his Syuu.

"Tezuka-senpai!! Tokugawa ran to his side. Tezuka looked at her and smiled.

"Hello Tokugawa.." He said before sat up. Tokugawa sat beside him.

"You look sad, what's wrong? You can tell me and I'll help you" She offered kindly. Tezuka shook his head. He was fine. Well, maybe little sad about his girlfriend but He was fine.

"No, nothing…"

"Really?" Tokugawa looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Tezuka nodded.

"Yes, really."

"Fine then. By the way you are not with Fuji-senpai. Where is she?" Since Tezuka and Fuji got together, they went everywhere together. Going to school, library, lunch and practice together. Most of the student at school already knew anyway.

"She has to talk with Kikumaru.." He said.

"About what?"

"Don't know.." Tezuka srugged. Tokugawa nodded.

'How's you relationship with your boyfriend?" Tezuka asked. He knew that Tokugawa had a boyfriend. From who? From Fuji of course. Fuji told him everything. Tokugawa blushed a little before answered.

"Well, we're fine. He send me e-mail everyday and call me every night. I hope he will keep doing that after he moves to England." She said. Tezuka looked at her. She looked happy. Tezuka was happy for her too.

-Under Sakura tree, lunch time, Fuji and Kikumaru-

Fuji closed her bento after she finished her lunch. Kikumaru had finished his already before Fuji. Now, time to talk.

"Eiji, do you love Oishi??" She asked seriously. Kikumaru lowered his head.

"I don't know."

"You.. don't know?" Fuji raised her eyebrows. Kikumaru nodded slowly before he looked up.

'Yes, I'm happy being with him and.. and.. I want to be with him always, Fuji-ko. I don't know it's love or not but if I see him happy I felt my self happy too. I feel jealous too when I see him being surrounded by his fan girls but still I don't know it's love or not!!" Kikumaru said. He looked like he was going to cry. Fuji smiled and patted his head.

"It's okay Eiji. Someday, you'll find the answer. But I do think that you like Oishi, a lot."

'Ne, Fujiko. Will you feel ashamed if I, well, really in love with Oishi? Do you want to be my fiend?" Kikumaru asked. He was scared. Scared that everybody would far away from him because he loved Oishi and became a gay. Fuji smiled.

"Don't' worry Eiji, that won't be happen. I'll still be your friend no matter what!"

"Arigatou, Fujiko…" Kikumaru hugged her. Fuji chuckled a little before patted Kikumaru on the head.

"Hai.. hai"

-Seishun gate, 03.00 pm-

Tezuka leaned on the school gate. He looked at his watch and sighed. He had been waiting for his girlfriend for fifteen minute but his blue eyed girl was nowhere to be seen. Tezuka sighed once more before finally, he heard a sweet voice that call him loudly.

"Kuni-chan!!" Tezuka turned his head to see his girlfriend running to him. He smiled happily. Fuji ran faster but only to find herself step on a sharp rock that made her fell. Tezuka looked I horror before ran and caught her before she hit the ground.

Thanks God Tezuka could caught Fuji on time. They fell down on the ground with Fuji safely on top Tezuka and in Tezuka's arms.

"Syuu, are you alright?" Tezuka asked panicked a he sat up and held Fuji's cheeks. Fuji had her eyes closed in fear before she opened them and looked into Tezuka's brown ones. Fuji frowned and punched Tezuka on his chest. Tezuka winced a little.

"Baka, I'm the one who should ask you that!! What are you doing? Yo can get hurt!" Fuji stood up and had her hands on her hips. Tezuka stood up as well and smiled to her.

'It's better than you… I won't let you get hurt, Syuu!" Tezuka said.

"But—"

"No buts! Now, let's go.. It's getting late" Tezuka said a he held Fuji's hand and lead them to their home. Fuji sighed but then she leaned her body to Tezuka. Tezuka smiled a little .

-Tezuka's house, dinning room-

Tezuka and his family had finished their dinner. Ayana looked at her son. He looked happy since he came home a moment ago. She looked at he husband who was looking at their only son seriously. She sighed before cleaned the dishes.

Tezuka was about to leave when his father asked him to stay. His father looked so serious. He wondered why.

"Kunimitsu, you do know that you're the only son I have and we as your parents want the best for you.." Kuniharu began.

"I know" Tezuka said. What was his father talking about?

"Well, because we want the best for you we have decided that you'll marry the daughter of my friend." Tezuka's eye went wide. _'What?!'_

"You know, before you born. I already have an agreement with my closest friend at Middle School. We agreed that you will marry their daughter at fifteen. There's no particular reason why you have to marry at fifteen but we do it for a better relationship between us."

"Wait, but how about my school?" Tezuka asked.

"It's secretly, Kunimitsu. You two just have go to marry there. After you reach twenty one, you will have a formal wedding. It's easy, right?" Kuniharu said satisfactory.

"No!!" Tezuka said, raising his voice.

"I won't marry someone I don't know! Besides I have a girlfriend, Father and I love her." Tezuka said. Ayana could see fire in his eyes that told everybody that he was really really serious. Kuniharu's eyes narrowed in angry.

"Break up with her!" He commanded.

"No!" He shouted.

"Kunimitsu, we just want the best for you" Kuniharu said angrily. Tezuka stood up and looked at his father.

"If you want the best for me then let me be happy with the person I love!!" Tezuka said.

"Shut up!!" Kuniharu said as he stood up as well. Ayana looked in horror when she saw her husband raised his hand.

_Slap!!_

Tezuka felt his cheek burned. A red mark was on his cheek. He looked at his father who was looked like an angry lion.

"You will marry her no matter what! No go to your room! We'll meet with them tomorrow night in dinner, so prepare yourself!" Kuniharu said his final sentence.

Tezuka walked to his room angry and slamming the door loudly before sat on his bed and palmed his face. Fuji's smiling face crossed his mind and he felt his face wet with teas.

Ayana walked to her son room and saw him. She walked and sat beside him. Tezuka looked at her the moment he felt a weight beside him. Ayana patted his shoulder and brought his face to her shoulder. Tezuka hugged his mother and cried on her shoulder. Ayana let her son cried until she felt Tezuka fell asleep. Slowly, she laid him on his bed. She could see tears was still made their way to his cheeks. Smiled gently, she wiped the tears away and leaned down to kiss him on his forehead.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything Kunimitsu…" She said before she stood up and walked out from her son's room.

-Next morning, Tuesday, 07.00-

As usual, Tezuka was waiting for Fuji in front of her house. Tezuka couldn't help but thinking about last night. How badly he whished that last night was a bad dream. Sadly, it wasn't. He closed his eyes.

"Kunimitsu… Kunimitsu!!" He opened his eyes in surprised and saw Fuji was in front of him already. Her face was full with concern. Tezuka let out a smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine" he said. He didn't want Fuji to know his problem.

"It's nothing, let go to school!" He said as he held Fuji's hand with his. Fuji felt a little weird about him. His grip on her hand was tight. Very tight, liked he didn't want to let go. Fuji frowned. What wrong with her love?

-Seishun Gakuen, lunch time-

Fuji made her way to Tezuka's class happily. She waited outside the class and nodded to everyone who passed by and greeted her. After few second, Tezuka walked out with his bento in his hands. Smiling, she grabbed Tezuka's hand and lead the way to the rooftop.

"Fuji-buchou!!" Tezuka and Fuji turned around and saw Tokugawa ran to them. She stopped in front of them and held out a paper.

"Fuji-buchou, this is from Ryuuzaki-sensei. She said that we will have a match with some school in few days" She said. Fuji took the paper from her and nodded.

"Thank you, Toku-chan" Tokugawa smiled to her. He looked at the person beside her captain and grinned from ear to ear.

"Ah, have a date at lunch time? Tezuka-kun is so sweet after he find his..ahemm… first love..Oh… I shouldn't disturb then…. Bye Fuji buchou.." She said as she ran to a few girls on the halfway. Fuji giggled and looked at her boyfriend who was trying to fight down a blush. Fuji giggled once more before held Tezuka's hand with her.

"Let's go.." Tezuka nodded and let himself being lead by his love.

Tezuka looked at Fuji all the time. Fuji was talking about Yuuta, Yuuki who got himself a girlfriend and anything she found interesting. Tezuka didn't really listen to her but he kept looked at her.

"Mitsu, am I make you bored??" Fuji asked him. Tezuka smiled and shook his head.

"No, go on" Fuji smiled and continued her story. Tezuka smiled bitterly. Could he tell her that they had to break up. Could he tell her that he would marry with another girl soon? Could he?????

-Tezuka's house, Kunimitsu's room, 07.00 pm-

Tezuka looked at himself through the mirror. He was wearing the clothes that his mother gave him after he went home from school. It suit him well. He closed his eyes and saw Fuji's face once again crossed his mind. This evening, he would meet her. His soon to be wife. What should he did?? He didn't want to disappointed his parents but he didn't want to marry her!! He just wanted to be with Fuji and Fuji. He opened his eyes when he felt someone touched his shoulder.

Tezuka turned and saw his mother. His mother looked at him sadly. Of course she knew that Tezuka had someone in his heart. She had seen he kissed that person and took care of her. Tezuka Ayana patted his son's shoulder.

"Are you okay, son?" She asked softly.

"I.. I'm fine, mother. Don't worry" He said lowering his head and avoided eye contact with his mother. If his mothe saw hie eyes, she would knoe that he wa not fine. He didn't want to make his mother sad.

"I am sorry I can't defend you in front of your father. I have said to him that you've someone else, but he didn't want to listen. All I want is you happiness but your father is so stubborn and hard. I'm sorry." She touched his cheek. Tezuka placed his palm on her and leaned to the touch. His mother's palm was warm and soft, just like Fuji's.

"It's okay, mother.." He said.

"Mother, can I ask something?"

"What?"

"Father's friend, Daisuke, is he a good man?" He asked. Ayana sat down to the bed.

"He's a good man. He is a success person in his work. I don't know him too well because he's your father's friend in Middle school and I didn't study at your father school. So I don't really know him. They still keep in touch but never meet again after they separated from University. I met you father when he's working at his company so I don't know his friends. I just know when they talk through he phone and e-mail. Your father just tell me that his name is Daisuke and he's a good man. That's all." Ayana said. Tezuka sighed. If his mother didn't know the person so how could he believe his father that Daisuke was good person?

"Ayana, let's go!!" Kuniharu shouted from downstairs. Ayana stood up.

"Let's go!" Tezuka sighed before stood up and followed his mother. Now, he had to meet his soon to be wife.

-Restaurant, 07.30 pm-

Tezuka and his family entered an expensive restaurant. Tezuka sighed a little before followed his parents. He glanced to the seat that his father had booked a day before. Their guest, or maybe he should say soon to be in law, hadn't come. Tezuka took a seat beside his mother who ws beside his father. He looked down to the table and sighed once more. He had lost count how many he sigh today. Once again Fuji's face crossed hi mind made him closed his eyes. His mother looked at him worriedly. She put a hand on his shoulder. Tezuka looked up and miled to her, saying that he was okay.

Just then his father stood up followed by his mother.

"Daisuke!!" a voice was broke the silence.

"Kuniharu, long time no see"

He didn' t looked up and still lowered his head. By the coner of his eye, he could see his mother and father greeted a man in black suit, a woman in dark blue dress and a girl in baby blue dress. Tezuka didn't see their face since he didn't look up higher.

"Kunimitsu, behave and come here. Greet your soon to be family!" His father said. Tezuka groaned silently before he tood up and shook Daisuke's and his wife's hands. Daisuke was a handsome man with a wavy dark hair and brown eyes and his wife was beautiful and elegant lady with cute face.

"Ah Kunimitsu-kun, it's nice to see you. Your son is handsome, Haru" Daisuke said. Kuniharu laughed while Tezuka smile a little.

"Oh, here. Meet my wife and daughter" Daisuke said. Daisuke's wife took a step ahead. Tezuka bowed to her. The lady smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Dear…" The woman called her daughter. A girl in blue dress moved from behind her father and stood beside her mother.

Tezuka turned his head to see his soon to be wife. His eyes widen in shock when he saw who was she. Of couse he knew her. _Hell_, He met this girl this afternoon. She is….

**TBC**

AN : It's short.. I know...How was it?? How was it?? Bad? Well, review please!!! I'm waiting (^_^) (^-^)


	15. Chapter 15

AN : Here the next chapter…ho ho ho thank you for your review.. I'm sorry if I couldn't update soon because my mother is sick and I have to go to hospital. I'm very sorry…!!! Well, Tezuka will meet his soon to be wife here… enjoy!! (^_^) (^-^) **rebeccasanfujieijilvr **for your message**  
**

**Chapter 15**

**Love Between Two Captains**

Tezuka stared at the girl beside her mother. She was so beautiful and breath taking in her baby blue dress. Her eyes was blue like an ocean, a charming smile on his perfect lips. Tezuka's wide eyes turned to a disbelief ones. He breath out her name.

"Syuusuke…" He said. The girl smiled to him.

"Oh, you two know already??" Kuniharu and Daisuke asked in a same time. Tezuka glanced at her mother who looked surprised when she met her but now looked happy to him. Tezuka's father took a step ahead.

"Well, this is my friend Fuji Daisuke and his wife Yoshiko along with their daughter, Kunimitsu. I hope you behave in front of them." Kuniharu said. Tezuka couldn't help but nodded and smiled.

They sat on their chairs. Fuji was sitting across Tezuka who could help but looking at her all the time. Fuji smiled when she noticed him and smiled back. Ayana elbowed him to remind him that was impolite to keep stared at someone. She glanced at Kuniharu who now talking to Daisuke. She asked him to pay attention silently.

"Well, so how was it??"

"Okay, they will marry in a week… Just invite few people who close to us.. And when they turned twenty one, they will marry in a formal way.." Daisuke said.

"Marry??" Fuji asked. Yoshiko turned her head and smiled to her only daughter.

"Of course, dear. You don't know?" Fuji frowned.

'I don't know. You didn't tell me. All you said that we have a dinner with father's friend. Just that!!" She said, confused.

Daisuke cleared his throat. Right, he hadn't tell his daughter that she would marry Kuniharu's only son. He looked at his daughter calmly, afraid if Fuji would scream or yell to him because of this engagement.

"My dear daughter, well… Like Kuniharu said before, you and Kunimitsu-kun will marry in few days or next week. We already about this since you were born so there's no way to changed it now. I hope you'll understand." Daisuke said softly. His eyes locked and bored into Fuji's one.

Fuji blinked and looked at Tezuka who looked away. Fuji sighed and nodded calmly.

"…Fine.." she said. Daisuke smiled at his daughter.

"Good. Now about the wedding…"

Daisuke and Kuniharu started the subject again but Fuji was too busy staring at Tezuka and didn't hear any of it. Tezuka was staring into her eyes as well and didn't take his eyes from her. After a long staring contest was ended by Tezuka's wink. Fuji almost giggled when she saw Tezuka winked to her. She gave a sly smile to her soon to be husband. Tezuka smirked.

Meanwhile, Ayana and Yoshiko was looking at some wedding magazine that Yoshiko had brought. Many wedding dress and outfit were beautiful. Sometime they would giggle and shook their head. Maybe they imagine their children in that clothes already. Their eyes fell on a very beautiful dress and they looked at Fuji instantly. Fuji looked back to them with a confuse look. It turned more confuse when she saw the woman giggled and nodded their heads eagerly. She looked at Tezuka who srugged his shoulders.

After an hour passed, they finally ended the dinner and went home. Tezuka was happy inside. So, his pray was heard by the God.

-Fuji's house, Syuusuke's room, 09.00 pm-

Fuji lied her tired body on he soft bed. She closed her eyes and Tezuka's face appeared in her mind. She opened her eyes and giggled, remembered Tezuka winked to her. She stopped giggled when she saw the door opened. Yuuki was standing there with a smile. Fuji got up and ran to her older brother.

"You look happy, Syuu-chan" Yuuki said after finished hug his sister. The sat on the bed now.

"Of course…" She said. Yuuki chuckled and poked her side.

"Uh.. huh… You'll marry before me, huh? Sound interesting… Too bad I can't go to the dinner since I've something to do and Yuuta's in his dorm… You know I'm bored at home." Yuuki said as he laid down. Fuji chuckled.

"I'm happy because he's my soon to be husband. If he's not maybe I'll run away from this house and drag my Kuni-chan away from Tokyo or maybe from Japan." Fuji said.

"Eh, then where will you go?" Yuuki raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I can go to England or maybe Indonesia. I have a friend there." Fuji said.

"I see…"

-Next morning, Seishun Gakuen, 08.00 am-

Fuji walked into the school ground and smiled. Well she smiled a lot since yesterday. She looked around but she didn't see any student nearby. The school was empty, maybe it was still too early for someone to be at school. The honey brown haired girl walked to her locker. Once she got it, she opened and saw a note fell down from her locker. She frowned and picked it up.

**Turn around and you'll be surprise**

A note said. Curious, Fuji turned around and suddenly a pair of warm lips pressed onto her own. She surprised and panicked, thinking that someone was taking advantages of her. But when she saw dark brown hair and a regular jersey, she knew who was him. She kissed back.

They pulled away after they realized that they wee human and need oxygen to breath. Both face were red. Fuji smiled and hit his arms playfully.

"Mitsu, You scared me!!" Tezuka laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry, it couldn't be help" Fuji pouted cutely and walked away from him. Chuckling, Tezuka followed her.

"Syuu… come on!! Don't be mad.." Tezuka said once he right beside her. Fuji pouted stubbornly.

"I am not mad" She said. Tezuka smirked.

"Oh really? He teased.

"Really…"

"Then look at me" Fuji stopped and looked at him. Tezuka still had that stupid smirk on his face.

"Erase that smirk, will you!!" She said. Tezuka's smirk widen. Fuji pouted once again and crossed her arms.

"Fine…fine" Tezuka said as he replaced the smirk with a sweet smile.

"That's better. Let's go! We have morning practice" Fuji took Tezuka's hand and lead him to the court.

-Fuji's house, 03.00 pm-

Fuji opened the door. She walked home herself since Tezuka had a meeting with Ryuuzaki sensei and couldn't walk her home.

"I'm home" Fuji said as she opened the door.

"Welcome home.." A woman voice answered for her. Fuji stopped on her spot. It was not Yukimura's or her mother's.

A beautiful woman with black hair and very white skin walked and smiled to her. She was wearing a green skirt that reached her knee, a young green shirt with a green belt around her slim waist.

"Ah, Syuusuke-chan…" She greeted and hugged Fuji tightly. Fuji almost pushed her away because she couldn't breath because of her bear hug.

"You are so beautiful…" The stranger said. Fuji smiled kindly to her.

"Excuse me, but who might you be?" She asked politely. The woman frowned and put he hands on her hips.

"Yuuki-chan didn't tell you? Oh that meany man, why didn't he tell his sister that his girlfriend is coming today" She said angrily.

"Girlfriend??" Fuji asked surprised. The woman nodded her head eagerly.

"Yes, my name is Yamada Shizuka. Nice to meet you, Fuji Syuusuke-chan, right?"

The woman shook her hand and lead her inside where Yuuki was sitting and having his lunch.

"Yuu-chan!!" Yamada called angrily and hit him on his head. Yuuki almost cocked in his meal and glared to her.

"What?" He asked.

"Why didn't you tell Syuusuke-chan that I'm coming today" She asked and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Yuuki blinked few times before laughed.

"Ah… sorry, sorry…" Yuuki said still laughing. He swallowed his meal and looked at Fuji.

"Ah Syuusuke, This is Shizuka, she's my girlfriend" Yuuki said.

"I know, Shizuka-neechan introduced herself moment ago." Fuji said. Yamada' eyes lit up in happiness.

"Oh… You call me neechan, already… Ah…. I'm so happy…" Yamada said as she ran and pulled Fuji into a dead hug once more. Fuji gasped for an oxygen.

'What do you think of me?" Yamada asked as she freed Fuji from he hug. Fuji thought a little and smiled.

"I think my big brother really has a good taste" Fuji said while Yuuki smirked.

"Ahhhh!!!!! You're so kind!!!! I love you already, Apple-chan…." Yamada screamed happily and hug Fuji again…

_Apple-chan?_

Finally, Yamada freed Fuji and let her to her room. Once Fuji entered her room, he breathed in relief. Oh, she almost died by Yamada's hug. Fuji changed her clothes and went downstairs when she heard her name being called for lunch.

-Next morning, Thursday, Seishun gakuen, Science subject, 10.00 am-

Fuji had her biology class together with Tezuka. Tezuka was sitting in front of her. She was little disappointed because she couldn't sit beside Tezuka but it was fine already. She was writing some note into her book when she received a note for her. She looked ahead and saw Tezuka smiled to her. Frowning, she opened the note.

**How many children should we have?**

**I think around ten.**

**My mother keeps wondering about little angels running around the house.**

**Kunimitsu**

Fuji laughed the moment she finished read the note made the teacher looked at her.

"Fuji-chan, do you have something to hare to your friends?" Kazuma-sensei asked her. Fuji managed to calm down.

"No, sensei"

"Fine then"

Fuji looked at Tezuka who was winked to her. Fuji smiled to him and returned to he work.

"You haven't answer my question" Tezuka asked as they walked to their favorite rooftop to have lunch together.

"What? We still have six years to go. Didn't you hear your father say that we could have child after we have a formal wedding and we will have it at twenty years old." Fuji said. Tezuka grinned.

"I know, but my mother wants them so badly."

"Them?"

"Yeah, I asked you if we could have ten children, right? Since you don't say anything about it so I'll take it as a yes." Tezuka said calmly. Fuji's eyes widen.

"Wait Kuni-chan, you're kidding right?" Fuji said.

"No.." Tezuka said as he walked little faster.

"What? Wait Kuni-chan!" Fuji called and ran after him.

**TBC**

A/N : Wah… that's so sort I know!!! But I couldn't write more since I have to go to hospital tonight. Please review (^_^) (^-^) Oh next chapter is the wedding, I think… **Maybe you could help me to choose the guests. You could add your name ,your gender, and your age (you want to be as old as Tezuka and Fuji or their parents) if you want and I'll add you in the guest book (^-^).**


	16. Chapter 16

AN : Ohh… Thank you for your reviews.. I'm glad all of you enjoyed the last chapter although it's so sort and thank you for you who was add your name in my guest book I'll add you name here. Thank you for the message **usa-usa-chan** (^_^) Here the wedding ceremony, Hope you like it.

**Love Between Two Captains**

**Chapter 16**

Fuji was reading a thick book in her room when her cell phone rang. She put down her book and opened her phone to see a message from Tezuka.

**Love, Mother wants to see you this afternoon at 05.00 pm**

**Kunimitsu (^_~)**

Fuji sighed. Two days later she would become Tezuka Syuusuke but she hadn't ready. She closed her book and lied down on her soft bed. Tezuka's statement yesterday about having ten children made she scared. Tezuka must be joking yesterday, right? Well, actually she didn't mind about it as long as Tezuka was the father of her babies. She really didn't mind.

Fuji giggled and got up. She went downstairs and greeted her younger brother who was having his lunch in the kitchen.

"Yuuta?" Yuuta didn't say anything but looked up when he heard Fuji called him.

"Would you mind to accompany me to Tezuka's house this evening?" Fuji asked to her brother. Yuuta looked at her like she was crazy. He quickly swallowed his meal down to his throat.

"What?! No way! I don't wanna!" Yuuta said quickly.

"But Yuu-chan, I don't want to go to Tezuka's house alone. Especially when his mother starts talking about weeding plan" Fuji pouted cutely. Yuuta gave a long sigh.

"I can't Aneki. Beside I have friendly match with other school today" Yuuta said. Fuji looked disappointed but smiled anyway. Sure, she didn't want to be burden for her brother to improve himself in tennis but still! She had to find someone to accompany her.

Fuji ran upstairs and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Yukimura's number.

"**Moshi-moshi"** A cheerful voice answered from the other line. Fuji smiled.

"Yuki-neechan! It's me!"

"Ah, What's up, Syuusuke?"

"Can you accompany me to Tezuka's house this evening?" Fuji asked hopefully.

"**Uh.. Well…"** Yukimura began. She sounded unsure to say something.

"Well?" Fuji asked impatiently. She heard Yukimura sighed.

"**I can't. I have a date and dinner with Gen-chan tonight. I'm sorry"** Yukimura said.

"Oh…"

"**I'm sorry, Syuusuke"**

"It's okay… really! Have a nice date and dinner with your boyfriend, Seichii-neechan" Fuji said before hung up. So she should go to Tezuka's house alone, huh?

-Tezuka's house, living room, 05.30 pm-

"Give it back!"

"No!"

"Give it!!"

"No!!"

"TEZUKA KUNIMITSU, GIVE IT TO ME RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Urgh, Fine…" Tezuka rolled his eyes and gave Fuji back her bridal magazine.

Fuji grabbed the wedding magazine from Tezuka's hand. She was looking for a simple wedding dress for her wedding next week. She liked simple thing, that was why she looking for just a simple dress for her wedding. She didn't know if she should wear something bright and expensive in their formal wedding but for now she just needed a simple yet beautiful dress.

"I just think that I have the right to see what's in it" Tezuka said, frowning.

'Well, you're not going to be the one who wears a wedding dress, so it's none of your business!" Fuji snapped at him. She was trying to plan her wedding liked her mother and Tezuka's mother asked her to, but Tezuka always disturb her with some stupid things. Maybe he just wanted to tease Fuji.

"Don't I get to say something about how my bride is going to look at our wedding?' He said, giving her a puppy look.

"No" Fuji said.

"Suit yourself. But you better look beautiful, otherwise I won't marry you" Tezuka said.

Fuji smirked, "You won't be disappointed, Kuni-chan"

Fuji opened the magazine again. Then her eyes locked at a very simple but very beautiful dress. She felt she couldn't avert her eyes from it. She smiled brightly. Time to show it to Tezuka's mother.

---

"Ah!!! It's so beautiful…" Tezuka's mother said happily. Fuji smiled.

"Oh.. we have already put up a guest list. Do you want to see it?" Tezuka's mother gave them a few paper. They were the guest in her wedding ceremony and small party. The wedding would held in nearby big church and the party would be held in Cyber, Tezuka's and Sanada's summer yet big and beautiful house. Fuji took the paper from her and looked at it. As expected the regular was invited, both girl and boys. Then some of her friends who were the daughter from her father's friends and few she didn't know.

**GUEST :**

**SEIGAKU REGULAR (BOY AND GIRL)**

**RYUUZAKI SENSEI**

**YUKIMURA FAMILY**

**SANADA FAMILY**

**YUUKI'S GIRLFRIEND (YAMADA SHIZUKA)**

**AKIMOTO FAMILY:**

**AKIMOTO-SAN (DAISUKE'S RIGHT HAND)**

**DAUGHTER :**

**AKIMOTO AYUMU**

**16**

**FEMALE**

**NAHONA**

**15**

**FEMALE**

**AKIMOTO'S YOUNGER SISTER**

**AKASHIYA FAMILY :**

**AKASHIYA GIN (YOKOMITSU CO'S CHAIRMAN)**

**DAUGHTER:**

**REIYA AKASHIYA**

**15**

**FEMALE**

**TENSHI SAKURA**

**14**

**FEMALE**

**KISHIKO FAMILY :**

**KISHIKO YAMATO (KUNIHARU'S FRIEND AND RIGHT HAND)**

**DAUGHTER :**

**KAI KISHIKO**

**15**

**FEMALE**

**YOKOIBI FAMILY**

**YOKOIBI-SAN (FAMOUS BUSSINESS MAN)**

**DAUGHTER**

**SHINTARI YOKOIBI**

**15 **

**FEMALE**

**SEARRA SAKURASUZUKAMORI**

**14**

**FEMALE  
**

Fuji and Tezuka nodded. They were such a good people and Fuji didn't have to worry. She looked at Tezuka's mother who was looking at the wedding dress. Ayana smiled.

"Let's shopping!!" she said happily. Tezuka rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Someone please help me!!!" He muttered.

--

The shopping was boring to Tezuka. He had to wait outside of the bridal wedding dress shop so he couldn't see Fuji and her dress. He stared at three bags in his both hand. They were things for the wedding that he didn't understand. His mother said they were girl or woman things.

The door was opened by his mother and wife to be. His mother was holding a big bag that he guessed the wedding dress bag. He took it in his left hand and winced when he felt it was heavy. Just what the hell inside it.

Fuji looked at the house in awe. The house was so beautiful with white ribbon as the main decorate. Many white flowers and white curtain were arranged beautifully and made the house looked like a heaven for her.

Fuji walked calmly toward certain flowers in a vas. It was their flowers. Tezuka's and her. The flowers Tezuka gave to he the day he confessed his love for Fuji. Daffodils. She touch the flowers gently. Someone walked behind her and circled her waist in a gentle hug. Fuji didn't need to turn around to see who was it.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" She said. She felt a kiss on her neck.

"Not as beautiful as you…" Tezuka said. Fuji smiled.

---

-Tezuka's house, Ayana's room, 10.00 am-

Fuji looked at her reflection on the mirror. She looked absolutely beautiful in her dress. She smiled when the woman put the last silver clip in he hair. The woman who had dressed her and made over her smiled warmly.

"I think I'm ready to call Ayana-san, now" She said and left.

After a minute, the door opened and showed Tezuka Ayana in her bright blue dress. She looked beautiful as always. Her parents followed her soon. Their parents smiled to her. Ayana squealed from behind her, wiping away her tears of joy.

"It sure is prefect. My son is incredibly lucky." She said.

Fuji smiled, never taking her eyes from her reflection.

_Yes and I am too_

"Come on dear, the wedding is in three minutes." Yoshiko said and lead her out the room to the black car that waiting her outside. The church was near Tezuka's house so they thought Fuji should make over in Tezuka's house aside from her own house. Tezuka was already leaving five minutes ago.

Fuji was nervous when she arrived in front of the church. She walked slowly. She saw Tezuka standing and waiting for her in altar. Tezuka wore a beautiful black tailored coat and black trousers which contrasted with Fuji's white dress.

Fuji looked around he as she entered the church and found familiar faces. She saw Yukimura and Sanada waved to her. Yukimura looked so pretty in her white dress and Sanada also looked handsome in his black tuxedo. Fuji smiled amusingly when she imagine this was Yukimura's and Sanada's wedding. Some of them whispered to each other, some gawked at Fuji, and some merely watched. When Fuji reached Tezuka and the priest, Fuji slowly looked up and opened her eyes. Fuji's heart pounded so wildly that she believed even Tezuka could feel it too when her azure eyes met with Tezuka's hazel, almost golden ones. Tezuka had 'I-am-the-happiest-man-in-this-world' look on his face. Fuji smiled.

"You look beautiful" he whispered.

Fuji's smile just got wider as she averted her gaze from him to the High Priest in front of them. The old man with pleasant features looked at the warmly. The priest began his speech.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, do you agree to take Ms. Fuji Syuusuke as you wife? To take care and love her till death doe you part?"

Tezuka looked at Fuji deeply, "Yes, I do"

"Fuji Syuusuke, do you agree to take Mr. Tezuka Kunimitsu as your husband? To take care and love him till death does you part?"

Fuji smiled, "Yes, I do"

The priest then looked around at the people who attended the wedding and asked if there were anyone who disapproved of the wedding. There was only silence that replied back. The priest then spoke a little more and indicated both of them to put the rings on each other.

They presented the rings on its cases in front of the couple. Tezuka took the ring first and slipped it through Fuji's middle finger. Fuji followed suit afterward. The priest then announced that the groom may kiss the bride.

Fuji and Tezuka turned to look at each other. Tezuka slowly closed the distance until he stood towering at Fuji. Tezuka then gave a sweet kiss to Fuji. They closed their eyes, enjoying the great moment in their life.

The wedding party was held right after the ceremony. Speeches were given by Tezuka's parents and by Fuji's mother about how they were really proud of their children and of their appreciation towards the guests who came to the wedding. Thereafter, the buffet was served and the guests busied themselves with chatting with relatives, friends or other business partners as they ate their meals.

"Look Syuusuke, you've become Tezuka Syuusuke now" Yukimura said happily as she hug Fuji tightly. Fuji smiled.

"You will be a Sanada Seiichi soon, nee-chan." She aid playfully and giggled when Yukimura blushed. They giggled together.

"You must be happy, Tezuka." Sanada whispered to Tezuka. Tezuka smiled.

"Of course, I love her so much…"

The music played and made the situation turned into a romantic one. Sanada walked over the two beautiful lady in their white dress.

"May I take this beautiful lady to a dance…?" He asked Fuji and took Yukimura's hand. Fuji smile and nodded while Yukimura giggled and let Sanada lead her into a dance floor. Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji's small waist.

"Tezuka-chan!!!!" A loud voice disturbed Fuji and Tezuka's moment. They looked at the intruder and saw Kai Kishiko, the daughter of Kuniharu's right hand in company. She was Tezuka's admirer and fan girl.

"Kunimitsu, why did you marry her? I'm hurt" she said with a playful manner. Tezuka rolled his eyes. The girl looked at Fuji and grinned.

"But it's okay. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" She said. Fuji blushed a little.

"Yes, she is Kai-chan" Reiya Akashia said. She was Tezuka's friend when he moved to Tokyo. The first person who noticed him and befriended with him.

"Reiya.." he greeted warmly.

"Congratulation, Tezuka." She said and turned to Fuji.

"Hello, I am Reiya Akashia, Tezuka's friend." She smiled to Fuji. Fuji smiled back and nodded her head.

"Fuji-ko!!!" Fuji turned he head to see the regular walked to them and Kikumaru ran to her. Kikumaru gave her a big hug followed by the girl's regular.

"Fuji-ko, I am so surprise when I got invitation to your and Tezuka-buchou's wedding. Oishi fainted when he read it with me, Nay!!!" Kikumaru said.

Fuji laughed. "Eiji, I surprised too when I knew that I will marry Kunimitsu. Bu it's fine now.."

"You know, I-"

"Eiji-chan?" a familiar voice stopped Kikumaru. Kikumaru's eyes widen and turned around to see a cute girl looked at him.

"Eh?? Tenshi-chan?? Tenshi-chan, what are you doing here?" Kikumaru said as he hug the girl.

"I'm attending this great wedding. My friend, Shin, invited me to come with her." She said.

"I see.."

"Fuji-chan!!!" Searra Sakurasuzukamori and Shintari Yokoibi ran to her. Fuji smiled and hug her friends warmly.

The wedding ceremony was great. Fuji met her friends and chatted with her. She was talking to the girl regular and the other friends when Akimoto Ayumu, Nahona,Yamada Shizuka greeted her.

"So Fuji, how many kid do you want?" Akimoto asked casually. Fuji turned into a deep red.

"Maybe around twenty.." Nahona smirked. Fuji slapped he playfully on he arms.

"Of course not. I'm still too young to have a kid yet. I'm still fifteen, remember?" she said.

"Well, it's better to prepared from now, right?" Shizuka said. They laughed when Fuji's face turned into a deep deep red.

"Kunimitsu-kun is a great guy, huh? A rare one" Nahona said.

"Yes, he is" Fuji looked at Tezuka who was chatting happily with the boy regular. She smiled, today was a great day for her. She hoped today won't be the end of he happiness but the beginning of her true happiness.

**TBC**

AN : Oh!!!!! It's done…-jump- (^_^) I'm so happy… I actually want to end the story in this chapter but I change my mind. Although I don't have any idea for the next chapter but I will think about it… Well, see you next chapter (^-^)


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thank you for everyone who had review my last chapter. I'm sorry if I haven't update for long time… That's because I have exams last week so I have to study and couldn't update for a while… Hope you understand… (^_^) Here the next chapter… enjoy (^-^) Oh and Tezuka is little pervert here… sorry if you don't like it but I can't help it.

**Love Between Two Captains**

**Chapter 17**

Fuji opened her eyes to see white ceiling above her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around her and realized that she was not in her own room. The room was big and beautiful with a large windows and balcony. Fuji got to her feet and walked to bathroom. She took of her clothes and took a warm and nice shower. A taking a bath, Fuji though about her future with Tezuka. Tezuka's parents along with her gave this house as their wedding gift. The house was big and here in this house she would build a family with Tezuka. Fuji smiled happily.

After finished her shower, she came out to see Tezuka sat on her bed. Fuji blushed and held the towel tighter. Tezuka glanced up to her and grinned at Fuji sight. Fuji blushed deeper.

"Kunimitsu, what are you doing in my room?" She asked, walking closer to Tezuka. Tezuka smirked.

"What? Am I not allowed to see my beautiful wife?" He asked seductively. Fuji blushed.

"W-what? Of course not!! You should meet me in breakfast, not here in my room." Fuji had her hands on her hips and pretend to angry. Tezuka stood up and smirked.

"Hmmm??? Is that so??" He walked closer and stopped in front of Fuji.

"You look good in that towel.." Tezuka said. Fuji pouted and grabbed a pillow from the bed.

"Get out!!!!" Fuji smacked Tezuka with a pillow.

"Aw.. Syuu-Aw.." Tezuka held out his arms to protect his face.

"Get out!!" Fuji said.

"Okay..okay.." Tezuka said, surrender. Fuji stopped. Tezuka smirked and walked to the door.

'Ah.. Syuu~"

"Hm?"

"You look good in that towel.." Tezuka said. Fuji blushed and threw the pillow to Tezuka. Tezuka quickly closed the door so the pillow would hit the door. Fuji pouted when she heard Tezuka laughing outside her room.

Fuji walked to the closet and found many beautiful dress and clothes. She stared in awe as she touched few dress with her soft finger. Finally, she found a brown skirt and white shirt. She quickly get dressed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

She found Tezuka sat on the chair in dining room with a cup of coffee in front of him. His eyes fixed to the newspaper in his hands. Smiling, Fuji walked closer and hugged him from behind. Tezuka looked surprised at first but quickly turned around and gave her a sweet kiss. Fuji smiled and sat across him.

"Ne, Kunimitsu…" Fuji called.

"Yes, love?"

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked sweetly. Tezuka smiled.

"Anything made by your lovely hands, love. I don't mind as long it safe and no wasabi there.." Tezuka said.

Fuji stood up and walked to cock, "A set of pancakes will be ready in few minute, Prince Tezuka.." Fuji said.

"Of course, I'll be waiting, Princess Tezuka.." Tezuka said back. Fuji frowned.

"Eh?"

"What? You're Tezuka Syusuke now, remember?" Tezuka said smiling. Fuji smiled shyly and walked to find an apron.

-Next morning, Monday, 07.00 am-

"Syuu, hurry up!!" Tezuka shouted from the hall. Today they would have school after their secret wedding.

"In a minute.." Fuji shouted back. Fuji quickly grabbed her bag and run downstairs to find Tezuka standing.

"Girls, always late" Tezuka muttered. Fuji crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"Kunimitsu, if you don't want to wait for me, why don't you leave first?" Fuji asked.

"Well, I want my wife's company to school. Am I asking too much?" Tezuka asked as he held Fuji's smaller hand to his bigger hand.

"Of course not.." Fuji smiled and they walked to school hand in hand.

-Seishun Gakuen, lunch time, Class 3-6-

Fuji was putting her book back into her bag when he desk was being slammed by a hand. Fuji jumped a little in surprise and looked up to see a sexy girl with short black hair and beautiful face standing in front of her desk. The girl was wearing a short skirt that shown her long white leg and a shirt that's too small for her. The girl looked at Fuji with such a hate in her eyes. Fuji titled her head.

"Ano~ who are you?" She asked. The girl glared to Fuji.

"I want you to stay away from my Tezuka-kun!" The girl yelled, made all of the class turned to their direction. Fuji raised an eyebrow.

"Your Tezuka-kun?"

"Yes!" the girl snapped, "He's my Tezuka-kun and you stay away from him. Understand!!"

"What's going on here?" A cat-like voice asked confused. Both pretty girls turned their head to see Kikumaru standing beside them with confuse look.

"Ah, Kiku-sama" The girl greeted happily. Kikumaru frowned _'Kiku-sama'_

"What are you doing here, Karin-chan?' Kikumaru asked. Karin smiled.

"Nothing, I just asking Fuji-chan since she walk with Tezuka-kun this morning" She aid. Kikumaru's face lit up.

"Yes, they are dating. They are so perfect together, right? Oh~~ The perfect pair.." Kikumaru said happily. Karin looked shocked _'they are dating?'_

Fuj smiled in victory, "You hear that I think you are the one who should leave my man alone!"

Karin glared at her and walked out angrily. Fuji smiled to Kikumaru and patted his shoulder.

"Thank you Eiji"

"Nya~ I don't understand.." Kikumaru pouted cutely. Fuji smiled and walked out to meet HER man on the rooftop.

Once she got there, Tezuka was lying on the floor and had his eyes closed. Fuji smiled and walked over him quietly. She leaned down so her face was really, really close to Tezuka's.

"Kuni-chan?" She called quietly. She wanted Tezuka to surprised and screamed when he opened his eyes and saw Fuji's face so closed with his. Fuji frowned when Tezuka didn't react at all. She blew Tezuka's face and called once again.

"Kuni-chan…"

To Fuji's surprise, a pair of lips locked with her in second. Fuji's eyes widen in shock and surprised. After few seconds, Tezuka pulled away and grinned.

"Gotcha.."

Fuji blinked few moment before pouted to Tezuka. She wanted to surprise Tezuka but her dear husband surprised her. Tezuka grinned and leaned down to press a sweet kiss again onto Fuji's lips. This time, Fuji closed her eyes and kissed back. She felt Tezuka's tongue swept her bottom lips to ask Fuji to open her mouth. Fuji stubbornly didn't open her mouth. She chuckled quietly when she heard Tezuka groaned. Fuji gasped when she felt Tezuka's hand rubbed her tight. Tezuka quickly explored Fuji's mouth with his tongue. His tongue touched Fuji's, asking to play with his. Their tongue danced together for a moment before a loud sound. Tezuka and Fuji quickly apart and turned their heads toward the now opened door. There, they saw Kaidoh Kaoru staring to them with a deep cute blush on his face. Kaidoh quickly shook his head to erase his shock and picked his bento up.

"Sumimasen.." He muttered before he turned around and closed the door. Fuji laughed while Tezuka just shook his head and smiled.

"I think Kaidoh-kun need some peach time to refresh his mind" Fuji said.

"I'm sure he is. Now, where were we?" Tezuka asked with a naughty glint in his eyes. Fuji smiled.

"We were about to open our bento and eat our lunch. Now, open yours and eat before the bell rings." Fuji said as she handed Tezuka his bento. Tezuka groaned before took his bento and started eat.

They finished their lunch quickly and Tezuka back to his previous form, lie on the floor. Fuji sat beside him and enjoyed the wind that played with her brown hair.

"Syuu-chan…?" Tezuka called. Fuji didn't answer but turned her head to Tezuka and smiled.

"How many kids do you want?" Tezuka asked opened his eyes and looked at Fuji straight. Fuji titled her head to the side and looked like she was thinking hard.

"Uhmm, maybe three. A boy and then twins, perhaps." Fuji said with a dreamy eyes. Tezuka smiled and closed his eyes again.

"Well, if you want we can have them someday…"

"Really?"

"Ah."

-Tezuka Kunimitsu and Syuusuke's house, 03.00 pm, living room-

Tezuka and Fuji was watching TV with some stupid program when they heard the bell rang. Fuji quickly freed herself from Tezuka's embrace and walked to the door to open it. Once she opened the door, she found herself in a death grip. He couldn't breath.

"Seiichi-chan, you'll kill her if you don't let her go" A deep voice said to the blue haired beautiful girl.

"Yuki-neechan..!!" Fuji pouted. Yukimura and Sanada was standing in front of her. Yukimura had the biggest grin on her face while Sanada shook his head.

"What are you doing here?" Fuji frowned.

"I want to visit you. I didn't give you present for you wedding, right? So here I am with my dear boyfriend." Yukimura said as she showed her a big bag in her hand. Fuji took it and eyed it suspiciously.

"Let's go inside" Yukimura grabbed Fuji's hand and lead her to living room and found Tezuka there.

"Ah, Tezuka-kun" Tezuka turned his head to see his cousin and his girlfriend. He quickly stood up and smiled.

"Sanada, Yukimura-san" He greeted the two seventeen years old teenagers. Yukimura smiled.

'Ah, Tezuka-kun…. We bring give for you and Syuusuke…" Yukimura said happily.

"Thank you…"

"Now, let's open it."

Yukimura set the bag on the carpet while the other made a circle around it. First, Yukimura took a thick bag and put it on the table, said that they would open it the last. Yukimura then took everything out from the bag. There were a watch, a new racket, and a set tuxedo with a tie in a box for Tezuka. There were a bracelet and a racket (match with Tezuka's) for Fuji. Also a pair of cute teddy bears for both. Fuji frowned.

"Why do you give Tezuka o many thing while I just got two?" Fuji asked. Yukimura smiled evilly.

"Because, you have your special gift here…" She patted the plastic bag on the table. Yukimura stood up and grabbed Fuji's hand and the plastic bag.

'We'll be back.. prepare your self, Tezuka-kun..!!!" Yukimura shouted before went into closest room. Tezuka watched them confuse.

"What was that about?" He asked to Sanada who rubbed his temple.

"There are lot of dress and gown inside the bag…" Sanada said and Tezuka didn't have to ask anymore.

-five minutes later-

Yukimura dragged the pretty Fuji in a white dress that reach her knee. The dress was simple without ribbon or something else but Fuji looked elegant in it. Tezuka felt his cheeks grew hot at the sight of Fuji.

"What do you think?" Yukimura asked.

"Uhmm good" He said. Yukimura grinned and dragged Fuji inside the room once again.

-five minutes later-

Yukimura dragged Fuji in cute brown skirt and cream shirt. Fuji also wore the bracelet and her hair freed from the elastic that always Fuji wore since her hair had grown. Fuji hair passed her shoulders now and the outfit made her looked so cute.

"How?"

"Uhmm.. cute" Tezuka managed to say.

Yukimura dragged Fuji inside again.

-five minutes later-

"Yuki-neechan!!! I don't wanna come out like this!!" Tezuka heard Fuji protested from the room.

"Now, now, my beautiful Syuu-chan… you'll wore it someday"

'The let's wait that 'someday' can't we" Fuji pleaded.

"No, now follow me!!"

Once they got outside, Tezuka tried his best to not having nosebleed. Fuji looked so… sexy in black night gown that reach 2 inchies above her knee.

"How, Tezuka-kun?" Yukimura asked. Sanada looked at his blushing cousin who didn't say anything. He elbowed him and brought him to reality.

"Uhmm good" He said after a while.

Yukimura grinned and pushed Fuji back.

-five minutes later-

'Like hell I'll wear that!!" Fuji shouted.

"Come on!!"

"No!!"

Tezuka looked curiously when the door opened but his eyes was quickly covered by Sanada's hands. Tezuka tried to freed his eyes but Sanada covered them so tightly.

"Seichii, what the hell..!!" He heard Sanada yelled at Fuji.

"Heh…" Yukimura grinned while Fuji looked very, very deep red.

"Seichii, you're crazy. Take that off from Fuji-kun will you? They are still too young to know that such a thing." Sanada said.

"Eh?? Why??" Tezuka could see Yukimura pouted through his covered eyes.

"Doesn't she look sexy?" Tezuka began to blush. Sexy? The clothes must be something bad. Well yes. Fuji w wearing a very short night gown that reach 10 inchies above her knees and the top was look like strapless. Only God knows when did Yukimura take it from?

"Yes, she is but Tezuka is still too young to see it and Fuji-chan is still too young to wear it. So take it off!!" Sanada said, trying to save Tezuka and Fuji.

"Urgh.. Fine!!" Yukimura pouted.

Sanada took his hand off Tezuka's eyes once Yukimura and Fuji went into the room.

Tezuka's face was still red. Sanada took a glance to Tezuka before took a deep breath to calm himself.

-Tezuka Kunimitsu and Syuusuke's house, 04.00 pm, living room-

"Ah, I'm so tired…." Fuji whined. She had finished the little fashion show in her own house and now she was tired to death. Yukimura forced her to wear at least ten different clothes.

Tezuka looked down at Fuji, who was lying her head on his lap, smiling. Tezuka couldn't deny that Fuji looked amazingly beautiful in those dresses, except the one that he didn't see because Sanada covered his eyes. Tezuka played with Fuji's hair and kissed her temple. Fuji looked up and smiled lazily. She closed her eyes and went into dreamland sleep.

"_KUNIMITSU!!!!"_

"_SYUUSUKE!!!!"_

_Fuji ran as fast as she could. She kept calling her husband's name and he answered her but Tezuka was nowhere to be found. Fuji ran and ran, she could hear her legs begging her to stop. Then she saw him. Her beloved Tezuka was lying in the middle of a field with fire around him. Fuji's eyes widen and ran to reach him. _

"_KUNIMITSU!!" She screamed his name. Tezuka looked at her in pain. Fuji's eyes were red and she cried now. She tried to reached him but the wild fire didn't let her. Suddenly a thunder ran from the sky to Tezuka._

_BAMM!!!_

_Fuji's eyes widen when she saw nothing in front of her now. The fire was gone along with Tezuka. Fuji ran to the spot where Tezuka was lying moment ago. She looked around in panic. _

"_KUNIMITSU!!!!" She screamed on top her lungs. There was no answer. Quiet._

"_KUNIMITSU!!!" Fuji ran and ran but she didn't see him. Her dear husband. Fuji fell on he knees. Tezuka was gone. Gone._

Fuji opened her eyes. She was breathing heavily. She looked around and realized that she was in her room already. She was not in living room anymore. She remembered her dream and felt scared. Got to he feet, she ran to Tezuka's bedroom. She opened the door and found Tezuka sleeping on his bed. She walked and sat down beside him. Tezuka was here. Fuji swept Tezuka's bangs from his eyes and ran her finger along his strong jaw line.

Tezuka stirred and opened his eyes. He frowned a little and sat up.

"Love, what're you doing here?" He asked. Fuji threw her self onto Tezuka who immediately wrapped Fuji in a warm embrace.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Nightmare. Can I sleep with you, Kunimitsu?" She asked.

Tezuka smiled. "Sure"

Fuji and Tezuka lied on the bed with Fuji in Tezuka's arms. Fuji whished her dream was just a dream and wouldn't happen. Then the newlyweds fell asleep in peach on Tezuka's bed.

**TBC**

A/N : Ah~ Done… Sorry if this chapter is not really good. I couldn't find any idea for this chapter. The next chapter is Tezuka and Fuji in 21 years old and become the real couple with kid –maybe- and also Sanada and Yukimura's wedding -maybe-. Well, maybe… Thanks for reading and please review.. (^_^) (^-^)


	18. Chapter 18

AN : Thank you for everyone who had reviewed my last chapter… I'm sorry if that one wasn't good… Well here the next chapter… Enjoy…(^_^)

**Love Between Two Captains**

**Chapter 18**

-Six Year Later-

Two very beautiful girl was busy arranging flower in a certain shop. The older one was wearing an apron and snipping the stems while the younger one was tying the ribbons. The blue haired girl turned her head toward the door when the door of the shop was opened by a gentle and muscular man. The girl smiled and ran to the man, giving him a big hug and a peck on his lips. The younger one smiled at him and nodded her head, greeting the familiar man.

"Sanada-san" She greeted. The man nodded.

"Sit, Gen-chan…" The blue haired girl dragged her boyfriend over a table with two chairs.

"Ah, how are you both? Still busy take care your shop and making a novel?" Sanada asked as he sat on a chair. Yukimura smiled and leaned to him.

"Yes, we are. How about you? Still busy with your clients?" Yukimura asked with a small smile.

"Saa, Sanada-san is always busy." The honey brown haired girl walked out from the shop, carrying three cups of tea in a tray. She put the tray on the table and sat beside Yukimura.

"Yes, I got many clients lately. How about your husband, Fuji?" Sanada asked as he leaned over to take a cup from the table.

"Well, yes.. He hasn't call me these past three days. Maybe he's busy with training and training…" Fuji said little disappointed.

"Don't worry he'll call" Sanada said, trying to make her felt better. Fuji smiled brightly.

"Now, tell me about your new novel! I haven't read it.." Sanada said.

The three talked about Fuji and Yukimura's new novel. Yukimura and Fuji become a novelist together under a name 'Tenshi'. They released their first book two years ago with title 'Mizu no Kioku ~ Memory of Water' which became favorite book just in a week and now they released their second book with title 'Wing of Words' which became a bomb as well. While Sanada became a lawyer with many client since he was such a good and independent lawyer. Tezuka was in Germany and became a professional tennis player. He usually call Fuji every night and told her how much he missed her and whished that she was with him there.

-Tezuka's house, Syuusuke's bedroom, 07.00 pm-

Fuji lied her tired body on the bed. She just got home after closed the flower shop with Yukimura. She was about to fell asleep when her phone rang. She sat up quickly and saw the name she missed so much. She smiled and answered the phone quickly.

"Moshi moshi…" Her beautiful and melodic voice answered the phone.

"**Syuusuke…"** A deep voice answered from the other line. Fuji smiled and lied down once again.

'Ah~ Kuni-chan…"

-Germany, Tezuka's apartement-

Tezuka couldn't sleep. He came back from hi training few hours ago but still he couldn't sleep. Maybe it was a karma because he was too busy and didn't have any chance to call his wife. Got to his feet, he turned on the lamp and grabbed his phone and dialed Fuji's number.

"**Moshi-moshi…"** Tezuka closed his eyes when he heard the beautiful voice from Japan. He smiled.

"Syuusuke…"

"**Ah~Kuni-chan. How are you? Though you forget me already…" **

He could hear his cute wife whining. It made him smiled. He really missed her. He had gone to Germany for a scholarship and became a professional tennis player once he graduated from Senior High School. Fuji gave him permission like the other wife did. He was happy but this familiar feeling was haunting him every night. He wanted to come home and meet her again, but he would have his first match in Grand Slam soon. His manager said the Grand Slam was held in two months and he had to practice. Maybe he could persuade his manager to let him practice in Japan.

"Of course not, Syuusuke. I just too busy here, please don't be mad…" He said, trying to make Fuji better.

"**I don't mad, I worry…"** Fuji said softly. Tezuka smiled once more.

"Syuu-chan, you know, maybe I will come back to Japan to practice for my first match in Grand Slam…"

"**Really?"**

"Yes, but I haven't talk to my manager yet. Just pay, okay! I really want to go home and hug you in my arms again."

"**Of course, I'll pray and wait for you…"**

-Yukimura's house, Seiichi's bedroom, 09.00 am-

Yukimura was humming a song happily when she heard the door was opened by her beautiful cousin. She smiled at he and Fuji smiled back brightly. Fuji sat down on a soft bed while looking at her happy cousin.

"What is it, Yuki-neechan?" Fuji asked the 24 years old woman who busy humming some song and did a little dancing around her room.

Yukimura smiled secretly at her and just winked made Fuji rolled her eyes inwardly. Fuji stood up and had her hands on her hips.

"Come on, Seiichi-neechan…!!! Tell me something!!!" Fuji pouted.

Yukimura walked to her and put he hands on Fuji's shoulders and forced her down to sat on the bed again. Fuji crossed he arms.

"Well…." Yukimura began. Fuji looked at her impatiently.

"Well, what?"

"I heard my parents talked to your parents, Syuusuke. They talked about your wedding and they think it would be the best if we get marry in same day…" Yukimura said. Fuji looked at her with a wide eyes.

"What? You and me will marry in a same day? When I marry Kunimitsu in a formal way, you'll marry with Sanada-san?"

"Yes.." Yukimura said calmly.

"Has he propose you?"

"Well, yes. Look at this ring" Yukimura held her left hand and Fuji saw a beautiful ring in it. Fuji stood up and hugged her.

"Woa… that's good. Well, when it would happened?"

"I don't know, they didn't say anything about it. But I think after Tezuka-kun wins his Grand Slam Calendar first." Yukimura said. Fuji tapped her index finger on her chin and nodded.

"That's right…"

"Well, come on! We need to open our shop today…" Yukimura said and dragged Fuji to their flower shop.

-Narita airport, 11.00 am-

A man with brown hair and glasses was pulling his bag beside a tall man with black coat. The man looked around to fill his sudden feeling about this country. He had left Japan for 4 years and now he came back to practice for his first match. He asked his manage about it and he agreed. They walked out from the airport and got themselves a taxi. The black coated man turned his eyes to the young man beside him.

"Well, Tezuka-kun…"

"Yes, Yamashita-san?"

"Where will you want to go after we leave your things in your house and my things in hotel?" Tezuka looked at him little annoyed.

"Yamashita-san, I told you not to go to hotel. You'll staying with me and my wife in my house." Tezuka said. The thirty years old man rubber his head shyly.

"But I don't want to be a burden when you have reunion with your wife, Tezuka-kun." He said.

Tezuka sighed. His managed, Yamashita Yuya, reminded him of Oishi and Kawamura. He was shy and always looked nervous but he also had that worry side about Tezuka although it was about little things. Tezuka had told him about his marriage with Fuji when Yamashita was becoming his manager. He just didn't want to keep anything as a secret to him. It's so good that Yamashita understood ad didn't mind. He asked Yamashita to stay with him and Fuji so he didn't have to spend money for hotel. Tezuka was sure Fuji wouldn't mind, but his stubborn manager was too shy to say yes and worried that he would be a burden.

The taxi stopped in front of a beautiful house. Tezuka's house. Tezuka dragged his bags lazily while his manager told the driver to wait for them because they would go to other place and just dropped by to leave their bag.

Tezuka pulled out a certain key from his pocket and opened the door. Yamashita looked around the house in awe. He followed Tezuka into the living room and placed his bag on the sofa.

"Let's go!" Tezuka said. Yamashita walked to him and they went into a certain direction.

-Flower shop, 12.00 am-

Fuji was picking some fresh flower to make a new bouquet of flower when the door of the shop was opened. She looked up and saw a boy and a girl walked into their shop. Both of them were wearing school uniform. The boy looked around the shop before finally spotted Fuji.

"Ano… I need a bouquet of roses" He said. Fuji smiled and nodded.

"Wait a minute, I'll get them for you" She said.

"Ah welcome.." Yukimura greeted as she came out with a large bouquet in her hands. The teenagers smiled.

"Yuki-chan, is that for Atobe-kun?" Fuji asked a she took roses from their place. Yukimura nodded and place the big bouquet on the floor.

Once she finished, Fuji turned to give the bouquet of red roses to the school students. The boy took it from her and paid. Once the students walked out the shop, the boy handed the roses to the girl. A blushing face and a small smile appeared on his face.

"For you.." he said. The girl looked at him surprised before smiled and took the roses. Then, they walked away hand in hand. Fuji smiled when he and Yukimura saw it.

"How cute…" She said.

"Yeah.." Yukimura said in a dreamy voice. They kept staring at the teenagers' couple until they disappeared from the sign.

Fuji smiled and back to her work. Yukimura returned to her work as well. they work for half of hour when the door opened again. Fuji looked up and said welcome instantly.

"Welcome to-" Her eyes widen.

In font of her, a very handsome young man in 21 years old was standing and smiling to her. His hazel brown eyes bored into Fuji's blue ones. His brown hair was played by the wind that came from the unclosed door. His muscular and athlete figure made him looked more handsome and attractive. A small smile made it's way to his thin pink lips. His usual stoic face changed into a real one when he looked at Fuji lovingly.

"Kunimitsu…"

Fuji smiled and ran to him. She threw herself into his warm and protective embrace. She held him tightly when she felt a pairs of strong arms hug her back. She released her death embrace and looked at the person in front of her. Soon, she kissed him passionately. He soon kissed her back and held her tightly.

"Ahem.." A cough was heard from behind Tezuka. Both the love birds turned around to see a man in black coat and red tie standing. His face was deep red and looked uncomfortable. Tezuka let out a small chuckle. They let go of each other.

"Ah Syuusuke, this is my manager, Yamashita Yuya and Yamashita-san this is my wife, Syuusuke or you can call her Fuji since, well, you know what.."

"Ah Nice to meet you, Yamashita-san" Fuji bowed and greeted him politely.

"A-ah Nice to meet you too Syuusuke-san" He bowed back and nodded.

"Tezuka-kun…" Yukimura appeared from the door, holding a big bouquet again.

"Yukimura-san…" Tezuka nodded. He eyed the bouquet on the floor, which Yukimura just brought moment ago. Who on earth book such a big bouquets of flowers and there are two of them?

"Yukimura-san, whose are those flowers?" He finally asked.

"They are Atobe's." Yukimura said. She walked over Tezuka and patted his shoulder.

"Nice you come to visit Japan, Tezuka-kun. Your Syuusuke's always complain about when you'll visit her after four years." Yukimura said.

"Nee-chan…" Fuji hit her playfully on her arms since what did Yukimura say was true after all.

"Oh who is this?"

"This I my manager, Yamashita Yuya. Yamashita-san, this is Syuusuke's cousin, Yukimura Seiichi." Tezuka introduced them.

Yamashita shook his hand with Yukimura and soon blushed when he did and felt Yukimura's soft skin hit against his. He quickly let go of her hand and looked away, trying to hide his blush.

"Nice to meet you, Yamashita-san"

"Nice to meet you as well, Yukimura-san" Yamashita said. A dark blush covering his shy face. Yukimura smiled to him.

"Now, Tezuka-kun…. Tell me about you life in Germany." Yukimura said as she put down four cups of tea on table. Tezuka smiled and began his story.

-Tezuka Kunimitsu and Syuusuke's house, 05.00 pm-

Fuji sat down on a sofa. She, Tezuka and Yamashita had went back to their house. Yamashita was in his room while Tezuka was having a nice shower in their room. Well yes, since Tezuka went to Germany and back at their legal age, Fuji had moved everything from her room into Tezuka's room. Now it was their room.

Fuji got to her feet and went to their room. She changer her clothes into a simple one. Just a pants and a white T-shirt. She went downstairs to the kitchen and started cooking.

Fuji was putting a large bowl of ramen when Yamashita walked into the kitchen. Fuji looked up and smiled when she saw him. Yamashita smiled back politely.

"Ano, Syuusuke-san, Can I ask for some water?" Yamashita asked.

"Sure.."

-Dinning room, dinner-

"Um.. you're lucky Tezuka-kun. You have a good wife…" Yamashita said as he ate his ramen. Fuji laughed and Tezuka blushed at his comment.

"Fuji-san, You are a good cooker…" Yamashita said. Fuji smiled.

"Thank you Yamashita-san. How about your wife?' Fuji asked. Yamashita chuckled.

"I don't have wife, Fuji-san" Yamashita said. Fuji's eyes opened.

"Eh? I thought you have one. You're a good man, Yamashita-san. Why don't you look for one?' Fuji asked.

"Well, maybe I still can't find a good and perfect one for me. But I'll try look for one. I envy you two, you know."

"You'll have a perfect one. Don't worry, Yamashita-san. A good man deserve a good woman."

"Oh, just like you and Tezuka-kun then…" Yamashita teased.

"Uh.. well, something like that" Fuji said, blushing a little. Tezuka smiled a little. _'Yes like them'_

-The next morning, 07.00 am-

Fuji stirred and opened her eyes only to find herself in strong arms. She turned to face Tezuka who slept beside her. She smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"Urgh…" Tezuka stirred and opened his eyes.

"Good morning…" she sang.

" Good morning, Syuu" Tezuka smiled and kissed her before got to his feet and went to the bathroom. Fuji smiled and got up as well and made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

-Flower shop, 09.00 am-

Fuji humming a song as she placed a bouquet of fresh roses on the table. Tezuka and his manager were practicing. She heard two people were talking outside. She turned her head and found Yukimura and Sanada were kissing each other with much passion. Fuji's eyes snapped opened and she grabbed her camera on the table and opened the door quietly.

Yukimura and Sanada broke their kiss when they felt flash of light and sound click. They turned their heads and saw Fuji there with a camera in her hands.

"It's good for blackmailing" Fuji smirking. Yukimura and Sanada blushed as red as an red apple. Fuji laughed and walked into the shop. Yukimura turned to Sanada and smiled.

"I'll pick you later.." Sanada said and leaned for a goodbye kiss.

"Sure" Yukimura said.

Yukimura walked into the shop and had he hands on her hips. Fuji smiled playfully when she saw her.

"Syuusuke, how dare you" She said, pretend to angry. Fuji smirked.

"It's good, right?" She said.

"Of course.." Yukimura claimed and both of them laughed.

-01.00 pm-

Fuji was bored to death. She had finished her job to make ten bouquets of lilies and it done an hour ago. Now she had nothing to do. She took a book and a pen. She began to write something.

Yukimura walked out from the inner shop and found Fuji wrote something. She could see happiness in her eyes, so she decided to take a peek. She tiptoed behind her. She couldn't help but chuckled when he read what did Fuji write about.

"Tezuka Shin, Tezuka Ai and Tezuka Ren. Who are they?" Yukimura asked.

Fuji turned around with a horror in her face and blushed deeply. She looked away and mumbled something. Yukimura laughed.

"I didn't hear you. Who are they?" She teased. Of course she knew who are they but she wanted to play along. Fuji blushed even more.

"They are my kids." Fuji said.

"I've decided their names" Fuji said as she looked at three names on the paper.

"Two son and a girl huh? Good choice and good names too" Yukimura said. Fuji smiled.

"Thank you" She smiled shyly.

"Have you tell Tezuka-kun about them?"

"Yes, I have told him I want three kids. At fist I want a son and a twins both of them are girl but now I change my mind and I want a daughter and twin son" She said.

"Wow, you really good about future. I still haven't think about having kid yet." Yukimura aid.

"But you want them, right?"

'Of course, every woman has a dream to be a mother with kid and a good husband, right?" Yukimura aid.

"Yes" Fuji said and turned around when she heard her cell phone rang. He reached out fro it and a screen told her that there was a new message. She opened it and it was from Tezuka. Maybe Tezuka was in his break now. She read it and smiled.

**I Love You - Kunimitsu**

**TBC**

AN : Yay… the next chapter… I'm so tired since I just come back from mosque and then write this. Well, enjoy… The next chapter is about Fuji and Yukimura' wedding. See you next chapter… (^_^)


	19. Chapter 19

AN : Yay… Hello… Sorry for wait a long time. I had holiday so I couldn't go to Internet café to update the next chapter… (^_^) Thank you for everyone who had reviewed the last chapter and wait patiently for this chapter… I'm so happy… and glad. Anyway, here the 19th chapter… enjoy (^-^)

**Love Between Two Captains**

**Chapter 19**

-Fuji's house, living room, 07.00 pm-

Fuji, Sanada, Yukimura and Tezuka family were gathering in living room to decided what kind of formal wedding would be the best. Bridal magazines everywhere, papers with guest list covering the table. The mothers were giggling about the dresses, tuxedoes, the catering, the flowers and the make up while the fathers were talking about the guest and business. Well, what would you expect in men's talk?

"Ah, this one is good…" Sanada's mother claimed happily when she found a very, indeed, very beautiful dress for her soon to be in law. The three mothers took a good look and nodded in agreement.

"This will do…" Fuji Yoshiko said.

"Look this tux" Yukimura's mother said and put the magazine on the table, in front of the other mothers. The black tuxedo was matching with the pretty dress.

"Good combination… Let's book them…" Tezuka Ayana said.

The mothers continued their wedding meeting while…

-Tezuka Kunimitsu and Syuusuke's house, 07.00 pm-

Tezuka opened the door and step into the house followed by his manager. Soon, a delicious smell from the kitchen reached their noses. Tezuka smiled and quickly walked into the kitchen. There, Fuji just about to put a bowl on the table when she saw Tezuka entered the kitchen.

Tezuka walked closer to Fuji and leaned down to kiss her but Fuji held a hand on his chest, stopping him. Tezuka frowned as Fuji smiled playfully.

"You smell, take a bath first…" Fuji said, smiling. Tezuka sighed and gave he a peck on the lips.

"Take a bath, Kunimitsu… You smell so badly and covered by sweat" Fuji took a step back. Tezuka sighed and turned around.

"Okay, okay… My Lady…" He said and walked out the kitchen. He saw Yamashita chuckled when he entered living room. It seemed, Yamashita heard him and Fuji.

After Tezuka and Yamashita took a nice hot bath, they walked into he kitchen to see Fuji was waiting them already and the food had been prepared. Tezuka walked to his chair and they began to eat.

"Itadakimasu…" they said. Tezuka took his chopstick and took a sushi from his plate. They discussed something about upcoming match before Fuji spoke.

"Kunimitsu, Ayana-san called. She said, she wants to see us tomorrow in you parent's house." Fuji said. Tezuka nodded.

"Okay…" Tezuka turned to his manager.

"It's alright, Tezuka-kun. I have to go to certain place tomorrow anyway. Just go ahead, meet your parents…" He said kindly.

"Hai, thank you Yamashita-san"

-Fuji's and Tezuka's bedroom, 02.00 am-

_Fuji's dream_

"_Mom, I don't want a sister…!" a cute little boy pouted to his mother. His blue eyes narrowed to the sigh of his pregnant woman in front of him. Fuji chuckled and gave him a smile._

"_Why don't you want a sister, Ren? Do you worry your sister will be better than you?" Fuji asked, teasingly._

_The boy smirked a little, "Of course not…"_

_Fuji laughed and patted his head. _

_End dream_

Fuji opened he eyes and looked at the ceiling above. She smiled when she remembered her dream. A son and a daughter, huh? It was good if she and Tezuka had such a cute kids. She sighed dreamly and turned her head to see Tezuka's face just few centimeters to her. She smiled and kiss those perfect lips and went back to sleep.

-Next morning, Tezuka parent's house, 10.00 am-

Tezuka and Fuji walked toward a door of big house. Tezuka raised his hand to knock but the door opened by Tezuka's mother who threw herself into Tezuka's arms.

"Kunimitsu, welcome…" She said as she broke her death embrace. She turned to Fuji and gave her a bear hug.

"Syuu-chan… I miss you so much…" Ayana said as she continued to hugged Fuji. Tezuka rolled his eyes and tried to save Fuji from his mother.

"Mother, Fuji can't breath…" Ayana broke her embrace directly.

"Ah, sorry Syuu-chan.." Fuji smiled as she tried to catch her breath.

Tezuka, Fuji and Ayana went into living room and see Kunikazu and Kuniharu were sitting and arguing about something. Both of them look so serious and seemed hold on each other opinion. Their argument ended when they saw Tezuka, Fuji, and Ayana walked in.

"Ah, Father, Grandfather…" Tezuka smiled and greeted them.

"Kuniharu-san, Kunikazu-san…" Fuji smiled sweetly as well.

Both men smiled and nodded their head in return. Kunikazu stood up and walked toward Fuji to pull her into a hug. He patted her head and smiled down to his grandson's wife. Fuji smiled back. She liked Kunikazu. He always treated her like his own grand daughter. Although all of Tezuka's family treated her like that but his was different in some ways.

"Sit, Syuusuke…"

"Hai… Kunikazu-san…" Fuji said as she smiling brightly. Kunikazu shook his head.

"Call me, Grandfather… You're part of this family…" He said, smiling un-Tezuka-is to her.

"Ah… hai Grandfather…"

"That's cute…" Ayana said from her chair. She frowned, much too the other confusion, before suddenly shouted happily.

'Ne, Syuu-chan Call me Mommy..!!!!" She squealed with a bright smiled. Fuji blinked. Kuniharu, Kunikazu and Tezuka stared at Ayana like she was a weird thing.

"No no no… Call me Mom!!! Ah, it's a shame thing, but it sound cute…" She said again but the frowned.

"Ano Ayana-san I-" Fuji tried to say something but Ayana cut it.

"AH!!! I know… Call me okaa-chan…" She squealed again. Her eyes shone with excitement. Fuji looked at Tezuka for a moment before finally said.

"A-Ah… Hai, okaa-chan…"Ayana smiled happily before pulled Fuji into a bear hug again.

"Mother…" Tezuka tried to save his wife from his mother.

Finally, Ayana let go the poor Fuji from her embrace.

"Let sit…" Ayana said happily.

Fuji and Tezuka sat down across Kuniharu and Ayana. The begin to talk about the wedding and stuff. When would the wedding be? Where would it take a place? Who would be the guest? And so on.

"I would like to have the same guest we had few yeas ago when Kunimitsu and Syuusuke got marry." Kuniharu said.

"Okay, all we have to do is add some or more guest in the guest list." Ayana wrote down the idea on a book. She tapped her nose with her pen before she remembered something.

'Ah… I forgot to show you both your wedding dress…" She stood up and walked into the near closet and pulled out two bridal magazines. She sat down and opened few pages before showed them to Tezuka and Fuji.

"Wow… they are beautiful" Fuji stared in awe at a wedding dress and a tux on the magazine.

"Of course they are… Both you and Yukimura-chan will wear that dress and both Kunimitsu and Genichirou-kun will wear that tux." Ayana explained.

"I see…" Tezuka said.

They discussed the wedding in about an hour before finally done and changed their topic.

"How are you and your brother?" Kunikazu asked.

"Ah, we're fine. I visit home sometime and he got higher now." She said, smiling. Kunikazu was fond of her family. He said they were unique. In Tezuka's family, it seemed just Ayana was the one who unique since she was cheerful and kind. People in Tezuka family was almost all of the stoic.

"Are you two still fighting over something?"

Fuji laughed whole heartly, "Yes, we are. I just like to tease him…"

"Speaking of fight, what was Father and Haru fighting earlier?" Ayana asked curiously.

"Ah… about that…" Kuniharu said, shipping his tea.

"Father wants a kid soon, a grand daughter…" Kuniharu said. The rest, except for Kunikazu of course, blinked.

"Eh?"

"Yes, Father wants a girl while I want a boy. I think we should have a boy so there's someone who will bring our Tezuka line since we just have Kunimitsu so we should have a boy running along our house." Kuniharu said.

"But Kuniharu, I think the girl is better. The girls are usually cheerful. So this house will full with laugh and seem more live than before" Kunikazu said stubbornly.

"But Father, it will be good if there's a boy first. For the girl or a daughter, they can have more than one if they want." Kuniharu tried to defend his opinion.

Unknown from them, Tezuka and Fuji were blushing. Both of them hadn't think about how child. True, they planned to have three but never once in their minds thought about which will they, ahem, produced first.

"Stop it, Haru…" Ayana tried to broke the arguments.

"I'm sure, Kunimitsu and Syuusuke will give each of them for both of you. A daughter and a son, right honey?" Ayana looked at the blushing children.

Fuji and Tezuka just nodded their head. Fuji blushed deep red. Kunikazu and Kuniharu nodded their heads in pleased and didn't argue anymore. Tezuka sighed quietly and took Fuji's hand in his. Fuji turned to face him and smiled when Tezuka gave he a sincere smile.

-The X day, 09.00 am, Tezuka's house-

Today was the day. Today was the day she became a Tezuka Syuusuke legally. Fuji stared at herself through the mirror. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. She couldn't described how happy she was. She smiled and looked up when the door opened by a beautiful Yukimura. Yukimura was wearing same wedding dress like her. Both of them looked so beautiful. Well, they were beautiful.

"Oh… look these beautiful women here~" Yukimura's mom said from behind them. She smiled to them. Suddenly, her eyes filled with tears and she hug her daughter.

'I'm going to miss you, Seichii…" Yukimura's mom cried. Yukimura smiled sadly and hug bag.

"Mom, you always can visit me, anytime…" Yukimura said, trying to calm her mother down. Yukimura's mother broke her embrace and looked at her lovingly.

"I know. It's juts…" She couldn't continue her words. She whipped her tears and turned her head to Fuji.

"Oh, my dear niece…" She said and pulled Fuji into her arms.

"Behave you two. You are not a single or free girl anymore. You will be a wife and a wife have respect your husband and became a great wife for your husband. Soon, you'll be a mother too. Become a good mother for our children and good wife for your husband then you'll fine a true happiness in your life with our family by your side." Yukimura said as she looked at them. Yukimura and Fuji nodded.

"Syuusuke, Seichii, it's time…" Yoshiko said as she opened the door.

"Yes, Mom"

-After the wedding, Bachelor Party-

"Wow… look at the food…" Momoshiro Takeshi looked at the food hungrily. He and Echizen just came back from America and attended the wedding party directly, no wonder he was hungry.

"Baka! Let's greet Buchou and Fuji-senpai first!" Kaidoh hissed to him. Momoshiro turned to glare Kaidoh but he didn't say anything. After all, Kaidoh was right.

"Let's go…" Oishi said.

The regular made they way to Tezuka, Fuji, Sanada and Yukimura who greeted the guests that happened to be their parent's friends. Fuji's eyes caught their presence and she waved to them. Kikumaru waved back and bounced to her.

"Fujiko!!!" He shouted as he hugged Fuji tightly.

"Tezuka…" Tezuka smiled to his former team.

They looked different. They looked more older now although Kikumaru acted like a child sometime but he knew some manner. Echizen who was the short now was tall. Almost as tall as Momoshiro but Momoshiro was still taller. He and Momoshiro as a couch went to America to be a professional tennis player although he hadn't participate in a game like Tezuka who had participated in French Open and soon Grand Slam. He worked hard and maybe would become a good player too as his captain rival. Inui and Oishi were become a doctor in Tokyo General Hospital. Kikumaru opened a pet shop and Kaidoh was became a P.E teacher in Seigaku Junior High School. The last was Kawamura who everyone knew now he continued his father's sushi shop.

"Sanada, Yukimura…" Oishi greeted the other couple. Yukimura smiled and greeted back while Sanada just nodded his head.

Fuji's former team came as well made Fuji missed her days as a tennis captain in Seigaku. Don't forget about Rikkai Dai now. Sanada as the buchou of course had a team and now the came as a guest.

"Ore-sama is here to see Tezuka and Fuji… "A familiar arrogant voice made Tezuka, Fuji and the other turned their heads to see Atobe and his former team walked toward them.

"Ah Tezuka, Congratulation on your wedding."

"Hn"

"Fuji Syuusuke… Congratulation.." Akutagawa Jiroh hug Fuji. Fuji chuckled at his attitute. Jiroh neve changed. Always idolized Fuji since Atobe intoduced him to her and they had a match.

"Thank you Akutagawa-san…"

"Call me Jiroh, Akutagawa is too long…"

"Fine, Jirou then…"

"Sugoii~"

That night was so wonderful that Fuji scared it would end soon.

-A week later, Monday, 03.00 pm-

"Come on, Kuni-chan" Fuji said sweetly. "We're going shopping."

Tezuka who was reading newspaper looked up to his wife. He raised an eyebrow.

"Our stock was empty now and we have to go shopping." Fuji said. Tezuka nodded. He folded his newspaper and stood up.

"I will get my coat." Fuji smiled sweetly as she nodded.

Tezuka went upstairs and opened his closet to find his coat that Fuji just ironed this morning. He put it on quickly before he ran downstairs to see Fuji wrote something on the paper with serious look.

"Where on earth--" Tezuka began, but Fuji cut him off with a look.

"Hush, Kunimitsu" Fuji said. "I'm making a list."

"Eh?" Tezuka glanced at Fuji, who was mumbling and ticking things off on his fingers. "A list of what?"

"Have you really never shopped for food before?"

"Well...No." Tezuka admitted, "Usually my mother did"

"Well… now we will. Let's go" Fuji stood up and grabbed Tezuka's hand. They went into a grocery shop not too far from their house.

"Hmmm..." Fuji said. "Ah, we're here."

"What?" Tezuka glanced up, and to his surprise, found a sign proclaiming a 24-Hour convenience store-slash-supermarket. "What is this?"

"The shop of course." Fuji said decisively, tugging out one of the jumbo carts.

"Kunimitsu, help me with this cart." Tezuka grabbed the cart handle and followed his wife down the first aisle.

"Let's see... ah, fruits and vegetables." Tezuka watched Fuji picked out tomatoes and radishes, some celery and lettuce and several carrots and potatoes. Bagging and weighing them, Fuji placed them neatly in the cart. Fuji also placed in oranges, apples, and grapes.

With an overflowing cart, they made their way to the cashier. Once they got there, Fuji started unloading their food.

"Newlyweds stocking up, are you?" Tezuka and Fuji looked up in surprise. The elderly woman looked at them from the tops of her thick glasses.

"How do you know, Oba-san?" Fuji asked, smiling happily.

"I may be quite blind about most things, but the feeling between the two of you... it just hits me, here," she said, gesturing to her heart. Tezuka flushed a deep magenta and Fuji gave out a laugh.

After paid their food, the newlyweds went to their home.

-A month later, Narita Airport, 11.00 am-

Fuji held Tezuka tightly. She didn't want to let go but Tezuka had to go to his Grand Slam. Tezuka held Fuji gently. He knew that Fuji didn't want him to go but he had to go soon to reach his dream and Fuji had say that she would supported him. He kissed the top of Fuji's head and patted her head with his free hand.

"I will miss you…" Fuji said. She buried her face into Tezuka's chest. Tezuka held her tightly.

"Me too…" He said. He broke his embrace and stared at Fuji lovingly.

"I'm sorry Syuu-chan I have to go but I promise I'll win the game for you and come back to your arms as soon I finished the Grand Slam." He said. Fuji smiled and nodded understand.

"Be careful and win for me…" Fuji said smiling.

"Of course…" Tezuka leaned down to give Fuji a sweet kiss before walked away with Yamashita.

Fuji looked at her husband sadly. She waved to the plane that flew away from the earth. She only hope that Tezuka would come back soon.

**TBC**

AN: Gah… Yay another chapter… I'm so glad I'm finish it… sorry for a long wait… (^_^) Another chapter will update soon…


	20. Chapter 20

AN : Yay… thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. This story is almost end. I think I'll end it in next chapter. I don't know I'll make a sequel or not because I'm very busy since I have to study more to National Exam. But if I don't make a new one, I'll still make one shot… Jya~ enjoy this chapter

**Love Between Two Captains**

**Chapter 20**

-Tezuka Kunimitsu and Syuusuke's house, 08.00 pm-

It was been a week since Tezuka left for his Gland Slam but Fuji missed him already. Since Tezuka went to visit or trained for the last two months, she always missed him so much. Fuji was of course always watching him through the television. Tezuka was one of the best tennis player there and Fuji was sure Tezuka would be the winner. After all, Tezuka was a good player.

Fuji sighed. She turned off the television in front of her. She just finished watching Tezuka's game against a player from England named George Smith and Tezuka won. Well, at least she could saw his face.

Fuji was about to stand up when she head her door was knocked. She frowned and went to open the door. A sigh of a woman in green dress made she smiled.

"Seiichi-neechan…" She greeted. Yukimura smiled and hug Fuji.

"Ah~ Syuusuke, I missed you so much…" Yukimura walked into the house.

"Me too. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you at home with Sanada-san?"

"Hm.. Gen-chan have something to do so he went to Hokkaido this morning and back tomorrow in the afternoon. I don't ant to be home alone so I came here…" Yukimura said as she sat down on the sofa.

"I see…"

That night, Yukimura stayed over and the wives were talking about the food, fashion and baby. Both of them wanted a baby soon. It felt incomplete when you got married but hadn't had a baby yet.

-Few days later, Tezuka Kunimitsu and Syuusuke's house, 10.00 am-

"Syuu-chan, let's go to see a doctor!" Yukimura said as she had her hands on her hips. Fuji was sick this past few days and threw up anytime. But Fuji was stubborn woman. She didn't want to see a doctor.

"Don't want to!"

'Come on, if something happen to you what will I say to Tezuka-kun?" Yukimura said. Fuji shook her head.

"Syuu-chan…" Yukimura said dangerously. Fuji gulped before finally nodded after saw Yukimura's devil form. A smile appeared on Yukimura's face and she dragged Fuji to a doctor.

-Gland Slam, Hotel, 07.00 am-

Tezuka took a deep breath. Today was the final and he was nervous. He couldn't sleep last night and now he was so damn early. He looked at the clock and sighed. His match was still in four hours. He looked around and found his eyes looking at his cell phone. How much he wanted to call his wife!! Only hear her voice would make him calm.

Gave up, he took his cell phone from the table and dialed Fuji's number.

"**Moshi moshi"** A small smiled made its way onto Tezuka's handsome face. He felt calmer now.

"Syuu-chan…" A chuckled was heard.

"**What is it, Kuni-chan? I'm waiting for your match right now…" **

"I'm really nervous right now. Help me calm…"

"**How?"**

"Song a song?" Tezuka suggested.

"**Um.. fine. Ah Kuni-chan"**

"Hn?"

**"Win this match okay, If you win I'll give you a surprise**." Fuji said in amusement tone.

"Surprise?"

"**Uh huh…"**

"Fine, don't worry I have promised that I will win this Grand Slam for you, right? So don't worry."

"**Okay… now I'll sing a song and just listen…**

_ima hitomi wo tojite kokoro no mama boku ha kimi wo omou_

_kaeri michi kousaten no mukou kimi ga ita_

_nagai kami ga kaze to odoru_

_kawarisou na shingou mitai na kono kimochi_

_ato ippo ga fumi dasenai_

_hashagi tsudukeru nakama tachi_

_yuuyake iro no namiki michi_

_kimi wo surechigatta..._

_sou kagayakidashita kisetsu no naka no_

_mirai he to tsuduku michi de_

_tada hitomi wo tojite kokoro no mama boku ha kimi wo omou_

_iki wo kirashi nori konda BASU ha hashiridasu_

_hayaokuri no machi ga kureru_

_kimagure ni kono ha wo yurashita ano kaze ha_

_doko ni tadoritsukun darou_

_yorimichi shite iru kodomo tachi_

_kakato de funda mizutamari_

_kimi ga hohoende ita ..._

_sou sokudo wo ageta toki no nagare ha_

_atarshii DOA hiraite_

_tada hitomi wo tojite kokoro no mama boku ha kimi wo omou_

_sou kagayakidashita kisetsu no naka no_

_mirai he to tsuduku michi de_

_tada hitomi wo tojite kokoro no mama boku ha kimi wo omou_

_sou sokudo wo ageta toki no nagare ha_

_atarshii DOA hiraite_

_tada hitomi wo tojite kokoro no mama boku ha kimi wo omou_

_ima hitomi wo tojite kokoro no mama boku ha kimi wo omou_

Tezuka listened to Fuji's soft voice. As expected, He was calm right now and ready for his match.

"You have a nice voice, Syuu-chan" He said when Fuji finished her song. Fuji laughed whole heartly.

"**Of course I am… Now prepare your match okay I have customer"** Fuji said.

"I love you"

"**I love you too, always"**

-The court, 11.00 am-

Tezuka looked at his opponent in front of him. He held the yellow ball in his palm and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and Fuji's face crossed his mind. He opened his eyes and muttered something.

"For Syuusuke" with that he threw the ball and the game began.

-Flower shop, 05.00 pm-

"Wai~ Look Syuusuke!!! Your husband won~!!!" Yukimura shouted. Fuji chuckled and sat beside her. Fuji could see Tezuka's happy face when he won the game. Tezuka had beat his opponent and filled his promised to Fuji. Now, it's time to Fuji to give her.

"You'll tell him, right?" Yukimura said knowingly.

"Sure" Fuji said and smiled at the sigh of Tezuka on podium.

-Hotel, Tezuka's room, 08.00 pm-

Tezuka was tired. He won his match and it was for his wife. Fuji had promised that she would tell him something. Thezuka wondered what was it. It must be something big since Fuji sounded happy. Tezuka lied down on his bed. He looked at the ceiling and suddenly missed home. He closed his eyes but opened the again when he heard his cell phone rang. He grabbed the cell phone from the table and lied down again.

"Moshi moshi"

"**Moshi moshi"** he smiled when he heard the voice.

"Ah~ so you will give ma my present huh Syuu-chan?" Tezuka asked. A chuckle was heard before Fuji continued speaking.

"**Okay but first, Congratulation for won you match and become the winner, Kuni-chan"**

"Thank you~" Tezuka sang the words.

"So give me my present"

"**Um.. fine… Um.. Kunimitsu…I…"**

"What?"

Fuji took a deep breath before said, **"I'm pregnant"**

**TBC**

AN : Maa~ I end it here… sorry if this chapter is short but I have to study since I'll have a big exam in two weeks. The next chapter will be updated in a week and in a same day~ Just wait… (^_^) (^-^)


	21. Chapter 21

AN : Ah~ Thank you for your reviews… Well, This is the last chapter (T_T) I'm so sad… hiks hiks hiks… I hope all of you enjoy this final chapter review it. Thank you for all of your support for me when I make this story. Jya~ Enjoy…

**Love Between Two Captains**

**Chapter 21 End**

-Hotel, Tezuka's room, 08.00 pm-

Tezuka couldn't believe his ears. He sat up quickly.

"Come again…" He asked. He could feel Fuji smiled on the other line.

"I'm pregnant, Kuni-chan. We're going to have a child" She said patiently. A very big smile appeared onto Tezuka's handsome face. He jumped and screamed.

"I'm going to be a father!!!" Fuji chuckled when she heard this. Tezuka kept jumping until he felt his legs almost broken before he sat down on the bed again. Tezuka grinned ear to ear.

"Ne, Syuu-chan…" he called, sitting back on the bed.

"Hmm… what?"

"When I come home, I'll give you a bear hug." He said. Fuji's beautiful voice filled his ear when he heard Fuji chuckled.

"Oh really?" She asked amusedly.

'Yeah, and maybe more…" he whispered seductively. Fuji's face became red.

"Kuni-chan!!"

"What? Why you sound embarrassed anyway? You're my wife, right?" Tezuka asked smirking.

"Y-yeah, but still…" she muttered, shyly.

Tezuka smiled, "I miss you so much…"

"Me too. When will you come home?" Fuji asked, half pouted.

"Hmm.. maybe the day after tomorrow I've came home…"

"That's so long~" Fuji whined. Tezuka laughed.

"Just wait I'll be there when you open your eyes." He said. Fuji smiled.

"Aah~ I'll wait"

"Jya, I love you"

"I love you too"

Tezuka put his phone beside him and closed his eyes. He could see Fuji's face in his mind. How he missed that cute face of her and more important was he was going to be a father. Oh~ he really excited.

-Japan, Flower shop, 10.00 am-

"Ne Syuusuke, when will you pick Tezuka-kun up?" Yukimura asked her cousin. She was playing with her pen when she saw Fuji walked back to the shop. Fuji looked at her and smiled a little.

"In an hour" she said. Yukimura nodded.

"So~ how's the baby?" Yukimura asked. Fuji smiled at he and sat down on the chair.

"Seiichi-neechan, the baby is just few days old." Fuji said.

"But still, you're so lucky. I want to have a baby too" Yukimura whine. She walked to Fuji and put her palms on her shoulder.

"It must be very happy when we could hold you baby in our arms" She said.

"Of course"

-Narita airport, 11.30 am-

Fuji looked around for a certain dark brown hair. She was so happy to finally met her husband too. He sighed tiredly when she couldn't find him. Just then a pair of strong arms embraced her from behind.

"I miss you" A familiar voice said warmly and a kiss was lace on her neck. Fuji smiled and turned around too see the handsome face of her husband. Fuji smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Just in cheek?" Tezuka pouted.

"Well, later honey… at home" Fuji winked. Tezuka smiled and hold her tighter.

"Let's go home"

"Okay'

Both of them walked out the airport. They went home by Fuji's car. The journey to the home was quiet. Tezuka closed his eyes because he was so damn tired. He just could wish they arrived at home soon so he could lie on their soft bed.

Finally, after 30 minute long journey they arrived at their cute home. Fuji helped Tezuka with his bag but Tezuka declined. He said Fuji shouldn't do anything dangerous and shouldn't lift heavy thing. So Tezuka carried his own bag and put it in their room. Tezuka lied down on the bed and closed his eyes. Soon he went to dream land.

Fuji smiled when she saw Tezuka already fell asleep on the bed. She sat beside him. She frowned a little but smiled happily when she knew what should she do when Tezuka woke up. Slowly, she closed the room's door and went downstairs to prepare something.

-05.00 pm-

Tezuka woke up. He sat up and looked up to the clock and saw the time. Wow, he had slept about five and half hour. He felt his strength came back. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. A nice hot water greeted him once he walked into the bathroom. He smiled when he knew that Fuji had prepared that water. He smiled. How lucky he was, had a wife like Fuji. What a gift from God.

After took a nice bath, Tezuka put on his clothes and went downstairs and straight to the kitchen. A smell of his favorite food made his stomach growling. He step into the kitchen and saw Fuji preparing some food for him. He walked behind Fuji who was busy mix something in a bowl.

"What was that?" He asked suddenly, made Fuji jumped in surprised. Tezuka chuckled a little. Fuji turned around and glared at him.

"Kunimitsu, you scared me. Appear so suddenly like that" Fuji pouted. Tezuka just laughed.

"Sorry, I saw you looked serious and I just want to find out." He explained. He leaned down to kiss Fuji.

"Saa… never mind. Looked I make pie apple for you~" Fuji dragged Tezuka. Tezuka sat down on the chair and let Fuji served him. The pie was so good like always. He wonder how did Fuji make it. Usually Fuji just smiled secretly and said "It's secret Kuni-chan but the main ingredient is love" softly.

-2 month later-

Fuji was ran to Tezuka, who was playing tennis with the wall behind the house. He stopped when he saw his dear wife ran to him. Fuji threw herself on him.

"Syuu, why do you run? What if you fall?" Tezuka asked. Fuji smiled.

"I have a good new to you, Kunimitsu." Fuji said.

"What is it?"

"I think I'm not the only one who is pregnant." She said.

"Eh? Who else?" Tezuka asked. He lead Fuji to sat on the bench near them. Fuji sat down and smiled.

"It's Seiichi-neechan. She called and said that she's pregnant too." She said. Tezuka smiled.

"So, I will be an uncle too aside of father?' He asked. Fuji nodded happily.

"Well, I will call Sanada and say congratulation to him" Tezuka said softly. His eyes looked at Fuji's lips. Slowly he leaned down to taste those cute lips.

-Nine years old later, Hospital, Monday, 03.00 am-

Tezuka walked around. He could stay calm and sat down on a chair when he knew that Fuji was laboring in the room. He could hear Fuji's scream and cries. They made him felt scared.

"Tezuka-kun, calm down will you? You made me dizzy walking around like that" A pregnant lady said to him.

"But Yukimura-san, I'm worry"

"All of us worry, Tezuka-kun. Not only you." Yuuki said to his brother in law. He was, being a calm guy, just sat on the chair and drank a can of coffee. It was 3 in the morning, no wonder that everyone felt sleepy but they stayed still for Fuji.

After thirty minutes, they hear baby cried from the room. They sighed and smiled. Tezuka smiled and said thank to God.

-Hospital, 06.00 am-

Fuji had been move to her own room. Tezuka was sitting beside her, holding her smaller hand. He smiled when he saw Fuji's sleeping face. Fuji must be tired. He felt Fuji's fingers move and slowly Fuji's eyed opened.

"Kunimitsu" she called weakly.

"Syuusuke… how's your feeling, darling?" He asked. Fuji smiled.

"Fine, where's our baby?" Tezuka smiled. When he about to stand up, Shizuka came in with a small baby in he arms.

"Here's your baby, Syuusuke. A very handsome boy" Shizuka said. Fuji accept the baby and smile lovingly.

"He looked like Kuni-chan with his brown hair." Fuji said.

"But his eyes look like you with blue eyes" Yukimura came in whit Sanada.

"Seiichi-neechan" Yukimura walked to Fuji and sat beside her.

"Woa~ I have a bother…." A three years old Fuji Hikari ran to her aunt.

"He's so cute~" she said. Everyone laughed at her act.

"Can I hold him Mommy?" She tugged he mother's skirt. Shizuka smiled.

"Later, okay" Hikari nodded and smiled cutely.

Everyone was happy. Especially Tezuka and Fuji.

"What's his name Tezuka?" Shizuka asked her brother in law.

"Aa, Tezuka Shin"

-15 years later, Seigaku-

Young Tezuka was walking with his teamates after his tennis practice. As expected, he was so popular. Being a son of the famous tennis player, Tezuka Kunimitsu, he had the talent in tennis just like his parent. Many people said he would be great like his father. Tezuka Shin was also a genius. He had his mother's brain and ability to process everything inside his brain clearly.

Aside of that, his handsome face was the most attractive thing. He had his father's handsome face and his mother's warm smile. He didn't smile every time like his mother but he smiled when it necessary. Once he smiled, every girl would faint because of it.

The group arrived to the gate when a small figure was standing by the gate. She was so beautiful. Shin's blue eyes narrowed at the sight. What was she doing here? Was she waiting for him?

The figure turned her head to their direction and an to them. She smiled when she was in front of Shin.

"Shin" she greeted warmly. Shin's fiends were surprised.

"Shin, you have a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell us?" Yabuki Taku whined. The other nodded their heads.

"Well, beautiful lady, what's you name? Tezuka's so lucky to have you as a girlfriend." The playboy, Yoshiki Ryo, asked her sweetly. Shin shook his head when he saw his friends. He looked at he once again and finally asked.

"What are you doing here? Are you waiting for me, mother?" He asked.

"Mother?" Their friends chorus. They looked at the beautiful thing in front of them in disbelief. She smiled.

"Ah my name is Tezuka Syuusuke, nice to meet you boys?" Fuji smiled and bowed her head. The boys nodded back nervously.

"Ah Tezuka-san, I'm so sorry. I don' know you're Shin's mother" Yoshiki said. His face was red when he knew that he tried to flirt with her.

"It's okay, don't worry" Fuji smiled.

"Wow, your mother's so young Tezuka and pretty too" Yabuki said. Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

'_she does not look that young, doesn't she?'_ Shin thought.

"Ah, thank you but I think I'm as old as you parent" Fuji said. She turned to face her son again.

"I came here with your father to pick you up. We're going to Seiichi-neechan's house today" Fuji said.

"Why should we go to Gin's house?" Shin asked, frowning when he head that they would go to his cousin's house.

"Well, you will see"

Then a blue car stopped in front of the gate. The window opened and the older Tezuka's face could be seen.

"Father…"

"Get into the car" Tezuka said.

"Woa~ look that's Tezuka Kunimitsu…" Taku said happily. The other looked amazed too. They usually saw him on the television and now they could see him clearly.

"Well, see you tomorrow guys" Shin bid his friends good bye.

The car went to Sanada's house. Shin looked around but he didn't find the usual noise.

"Mother, where're the twin?" He finally asked. Fuji smiled.

"Ai-chan and Ren are in Gin-kun's house already. Why? You miss your brother and sister?' Fuji asked.

"N-No, they are annoying. I just wondering" Shin said.

"Aw~ don't be like that, Shin-chan. You miss them don't you?" Fuji teased. Tezuka just smiled when he saw the scene between his first son and wife.

"No!" Shin said.

True he missed his siblings but they were annoying. They just three years old kids but the already made him tired and angry. The twins' attitude wee looked like Fuji's. They had their mother's sadistic side and would use it sometime. But they also have their mother's angelic face that made everyone couldn't get mad to them easily. If they did something, they just looked up innocently and say "I'm sorry" cutely. It made everyone would melt everyone's heart.

Shin looked out the window. He really happy had a family like his. He couldn't ask for more. He had everything he wanted. Warm family was enough for him. He looked at his mother who was busy teasing his father and his father tried to focus to the road. He smiled when his mother pouted because his father ignored he and then his father would say something sweet hat made his mother blushed like mad. Shin smiled. He loved his siblings too. Although they were so naughty, he love them so much. They were cute and innocent sometimes. Shin was glad and happy with his family.

'I want to stay like this forever'

**THE END**

AN: Huwa~ (T_T) it ends already… This is the last chapter of this story and I'm so sad. Well don't worry, my new story is ready to post. The title is **Kizuna**. Just wait next week, okay maybe not in the same day but more faster. Maybe I will post it at Saturday or Monday. Well~ See you next story… (^_^) (^-^)


End file.
